


Confesiones

by panconkiwi



Series: U will be the end of me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession Blogs, M/M, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada profesor ayudante tenía una idea quimérica del alumno perfecto: aquel que prestaba atención, participaba en clase, estudiaba por su cuenta, entregaba sus respuesta sin flequillos y con una caligrafía medianamente descifrable. Y justo daba la casualidad de que Daichi Sawamura cumplía con todos los requisitos.</p><p>Entonces, ¿por qué tenía las notas más bajas del curso?</p><p>O, la historia de como Suga empezó a cuestionarse toda su vocación pedagógica; Daichi, su sexualidad; y la página de confesiones de la universidad, el verdadero significado de las telenovelas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confesiones de un Profesor Primerizo

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, Señor, por qué me hago estas cosas.
> 
> Bienvenidos al mundo de los AUs ridículos I'll be your guide. Para quienes no estén familiarizados con el sistema de profesores ayudantes (creo que es algo relativamente común pero una nunca sabe, vivo en el único país que le dice ampolleta a las bombillas), básicamente Suga es un estudiante como todos pero que además tiene un curso a cargo donde revisa pruebas, responde dudas y en general lidia con todo el trabajo sucio que el profesor no tiene tiempo de hacer.
> 
> Lo otro, las sideships. O sea, no las quise taggear porque básicamente va a ser puro DaiSuga ft. los días pasados con DaiYui, pero si les interesa saber antes de que empiece, en este fic podrán ver pequeñas muestras de: AsaNoya, IwaOi y KiyoYachi.
> 
> (Ah, y para la parte de los acordes, les recomiendo este sitio https://chordbook.com/guitar-chords/)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: SUGA NO APRUEBA QUE SE QUEDEN HASTA LAS TANTAS DE LA MADRUGADA LEYENDO FICS. POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.**

Luego de diez minutos tratando, sin éxito, de descifrar los garabatos que eran las respuestas de esta estudiante, Suga estuvo a punto de quemar todas las pruebas que tenía en su escritorio y tirar las cenizas por la ventana.

Por tercera vez. _Sólo ese día._

¡Esto era una falta de respeto! ¿Qué clase de persona trataba con tanto descuido un documento tan importante? Si un estudiante no tenía la más mínima consideración por el encargado de corregir las pruebas, entonces él no tenía porqué ser considerado de vuelta.

... Pero la chica debió haberse esforzado tanto en responder, no podía descartar todo su trabajo así como así...

Al final, Suga se contuvo, aunque todavía no sabía qué hacer.

Esta no era la forma en la que uno debía pasar los viernes en la noche, pero las notas tenían que estar para el lunes y había estado aplazando la revisión toda la semana. Oh, pero claro, era culpa suya por tener sus propias evaluaciones para las que estudiar y trabajos que entregar. Mientras tanto, todos sus amigos debían estar matando el estrés a base de alcohol y carne requemada en la fiesta de bienvenida de la carrera, conociendo gente nueva, bailando- ugh, mala idea, pensar en eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor.

De todas maneras, ser ayudante del profesor era relativamente agradable el resto del tiempo. _Relájate, Koushi, sólo son cuatro evaluaciones en todo el semestre. Recuerda que te gusta enseñar. Lo haces por la experiencia. Y por el dinero. Piensa en el dinero._

El sonido de notificación del chat interrumpió su monólogo motivacional. El nombre de la otra ayudante, Shimizu, parpadeaba en la lista de contactos de su celular.

**¿Cómo vas?**

**Unas veinte más y termino**

**Aunque no te puedo dar una estimación del tiempo que me queda porque ya llevo un siglo en una misma prueba**

**y todavía no entiendo qué se supone que está escrito aquí!**

No esperaba que le respondiera eso último, pero tampoco guardó el celular inmediatamente. Había estado revisando pruebas toda la tarde y consideró que se merecía el pequeño descanso. Aprovechó de ponerse al día con sus otros mensajes — _spam_ del grupo de alumnos de la carrera, _spam_ del grupo de sus amigos, un par de fotos sin contexto de un perro durmiendo en la sala de estudios y, cómo no, mensajes desde la cuenta de Asahi claramente escritos por su novio; un día de estos tenía a aprender a no dejar su celular desatendido en presencia de ese hombre—, cuando la pestaña de su compañera volvió a encenderse:

**¿Foto?**

Suga miró de reojo la última prueba que había estado revisando. No era como si no hubiese pensado pedir ayuda un par de veces mientras revisaba, pero la letra era _terrible_ , dudaba que hubiese mucho que la otra ayudante pudiera hacer… Aun así, estiró la mano y sacó unas fotos. Mandó los acercamientos de la hoja y, un par de minutos después, Shimizu respondió con la transcripción de las respuestas.

Suga no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía, pero, por suerte, no era necesario usar un idioma existente cuando hablabas por chat:

**!!!!!**

**Cómo lo hiciste?!**

**Sólo es tu primer semestre de ayudante.**

**Te vas a acostumbrar.**

Eso… era bastante motivador, de hecho.

Las respuestas resultaron estar correctas. Suga calificó la prueba acordemente y la puso con las que ya estaban listas.

**Gracias!!**

**☺**

**Si necesitas más ayuda, me avisas.**

Guardó el celular y se puso manos a la obra. Al menos ya no faltaban tantas. No tuvo más incidentes que involucraran jeroglíficos imposibles de descifrar, pero aún así se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese gente que tratase sus pruebas con tanto descuido. La mayoría de las hojas eran arrancadas de los cuadernos y todavía tenían los flequillos, algunas estaban un poco arrugadas y, en general, el desarrollo de los ejercicios era un desorden. Suga tenía que revisar todos los pasos para asegurarse de que no hubiese trampas, además de que la pregunta decía ‘Justifique su respuesta’, así que no podía dar todos los puntos correspondientes si había una parte en el camino que estaba mal hecha. Suga quería creer que el hecho de que la cosa fuera con nota debería hacer que la gente tuviera más cuidado, pero lo cierto era que a él tampoco se le daba bien mantener el orden cuando el tiempo corría y la hoja de respuesta se iba haciendo más y más pequeña.

De todas maneras, a veces aparecían pequeños oasis de orden para su mente cansada: pruebas resueltas en una hoja limpia, sin flequillos, con letra bonita (o al menos _entendible_ ) y los resultados encerrados en un círculo para fácil acceso. Como la que estaba revisando en ese mismo momento. Suga sonrió… pero de lástima.

Si tan solo las respuestas estuviesen correctas.

—No se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿verdad?

Dio un suspiro de resignación cuando dejó la prueba de Daichi Sawamura junto a las demás.

 

* * *

 

Había una página de confesiones de la facultad. Todo su contenido era terrible y Suga perdía la fé que tenía en la humanidad cada vez que la revisaba.

Mínimo, una vez al día.

Cada uno con sus placeres culpables, ¿de acuerdo?

El 45% de las publicaciones eran románticas, dígase, chicos describiendo al amor de su vida cual poetas estrenando diccionario y chicas dejando salir a la adolescente hormonal descontrolada que llevaban dentro; 25% eran anécdotas de las fiestas que se hacían en el campus, como la historia detrás de la banca rosada, o esa vez que un profesor estuvo persiguiendo a un perro por todo el patio hasta que le devolvió la corbata mientras los alumnos sólo tomaban fotos y grababan (la confesión decía ‘ _profe, perdon por no ayudarlo a atrapar al perro, pero estaba muy ocupado ahogandome de la risa. ya tiene cien mil vistos en youtube!!_ ’); 20% era gente quejándose del estrés, y el porcentaje subía a 60% en época de exámenes; el 10% restante era popurrí.

Suga no se metía a la página cuando estaba en la universidad porque, si reconocía a alguien de una de las confesiones y luego se lo encontraba en un pasillo, no podía contener las ganas de reírse (le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso, era un problema muy serio y ya se había metido en problemas varias veces por ello). Además, las confesiones de algunos alumnos le habían brindado conocimientos sobre ciertos lugares del campus que _definitivamente_ no necesitaba saber, y ahora ya no podía pasar por los baños del segundo piso de la biblioteca sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

Pero ese día, de camino a la sala donde le tocaba dar clase, le llegó una notificación bastante particular.

<<Tooru Oikawa te ha mencionado en la publicación de Confesiones XX:

 _@Koushi estan hablando de ti ;)_ >>

Todas las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. _Esto suena a puros problemas_ , pensó, pero aún así se rindió a la tentación y revisó la publicación, porque era lunes, y con algo había que partir la semana. La confesión, que tenía un hilo de comentarios relativamente corto, decía:

 

> Confesión #1203:
> 
> “como se supone que me aprenda tantas coordenadas si no puedo ni apartar la vista de ese lunar <3”
> 
> **A 7 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 1 comentario** (Expandir)
> 
>  
>
>> @Koushi estan hablando de ti ;)

Puros problemas. Suga tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que su risa no resonara por todo el pasillo. Siempre aparecía la confesión perfecta para el momento equivocado, ¿verdad? _Justo antes del auxiliar_. Cuando entró a la sala se cuidó de no hacer contacto visual con nadie porque si veía a una sola chica sonrojándose iba a estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo de la pura vergüenza.

Y no era que no fuese consciente de cómo lo miraban las alumnas durante la clase, pero simplemente no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar. Una confesión, ¡para él! Pero Suga no podía corresponderles porque. claro, las relaciones profesor-estudiante siempre daban qué decir. Y luego estaba el asunto de que  Suga era gay. Gay, de feliz. Felizmente homosexual.

Aún quedaban diez minutos para el inicio de la clase, así que la sala no estaba tan llena (aunque lo más probable era que nunca se llenase del todo, era lunes en la mañana). Mientras esperaba que lo poco y nada de alumnos que fueran a calentar el asiento ese día llegaran, intentó desviar el proyectil.

 

>  
>
>> A mí me suena más a que iba dirigido para @Kiyoko.

La respuesta de Shimizu llegó sorpresivamente rápido:

 

>  
>
>> Ya me tiraste el de los “cabellos que fluyen con el viento”, este te toca a ti.
>> 
>> Tú tienes el pelo más largo que yo!
>> 
>> Y tu lunar se ve más que el mío.
>> 
>> calma, calma, dejemoslo en que ambos son unos rompecorazones
>> 
>> No, @Koushi tiene que tomar responsabilidad.

Suga guardó el celular por el bien de su integridad. Además, ya era hora de empezar la clase.

El problema con hacer un auxiliar los lunes en la mañana era que nadie tenía energía, así que la clase pasaba sin pena ni gloria la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo por uno o dos alumnos que lograban no quedarse dormidos y prestar atención. A Suga no le molestaba que durmieran en clase, era mejor a que conversaran y distrajeran al resto, pero aún así le daba un poco de lástima. Él estaba ahí para enseñar, pero los alumnos no estaban ahí para aprender.

Lo normal era que el resumiera lo visto en clase con el profesor del ramo, aclarara dudas, y el resto de la hora se dedicaría a resolver ejercicios tipo para ejemplificar mejor la materia. Cuando terminó con el primero y preguntó si todos habían entendido, se escuchó un murmullo general de afirmación.

Suga se dio la vuelta y le echó una ojeada a la clase.

_Sí, cómo no._

Lo que tenía frente a sí era un grupo de cuarenta y tantos adultos jóvenes con una expresión que podía ser descrita como el promedio perfecto entre sueño, desorientación y pánico.

¿Qué hacía que a los universitarios les costara _tanto_ expresar sus dudas? ¿Era el miedo al ridículo? ¿La vergüenza de hablar el público? ¿La flojera de tener que levantar la voz? Suga sospechaba que si les hiciera un examen sorpresa, allí y entonces, con ese mismo ejercicio, nadie sacaría buena nota, y eso lo desanimaba bastante.

_A ver, intentémoslo otra vez._

—¿Nadie tiene dudas? —Esta vez hizo contacto visual con cada alumno (despierto) de la sala, esperando encontrar a alguien con pinta de querer decir algo pero no atreverse—. ¿Seguros?

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio a una chica hacerle señas a su compañera. Suga se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar una mano levantada, pero la escena era tenía poco que ver con la clase: una de ellas le enseñaba algo en el celular mientras la otra se sonrojaba y- Oh no.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que las estaba mirando, ambas guardaron silencio, petrificadas.

_Era la chica de la confesión._

Para Suga, el tiempo se detuvo. Ahora la sospechosa estaba pálida y parecía haber olvidado todo acerca de como respirar; su amiga se apresuró a guardar el celular, y él podía sentir el ataque de risa formándose en su diafragma y amenazando con subir hasta la garganta.

(Y, lo peor de todo, era que Oikawa había tenido la razón. Ese desgraciado.)

Casi cuando ya había olvidado que todavía estaban en clase y había cuarenta personas prestándole atención, Suga fue rescatado por lo último que se le hubiese ocurrido: ecuaciones diferenciales.

—Disculpa, no entendí cómo llegaste desde la integral a la ecuación de movimiento, ¿podrías explicarlo de nuevo?

La voz venía desde la primera fila, y el alumno que habló tuvo que hacerle señas para que supiera que le estaba hablando.

Pero Suga no estaba en condiciones de escoger cómo ser salvado, así que recibió la oportunidad de fingir que nada había pasado con los brazos abiertos.

—¡No hay problema! La voy a resolver paso a paso esta vez para que te quede claro —y puede que haya respondido con más entusiasmo del necesario, pero entre que el chico era el único alumno que daba muestras de prestar atención en toda la sala, y que de verdad necesitaba concentrarse en algo que no fuera su admiradora, no pudo evitar responder como si fuera la pregunta más interesante del mundo.

Mientras explicaba, algunos estudiantes de las filas del medio se irguieron en sus asientos para no perderse ni un solo detalle del ejercicio, y Suga se dio cuenta que la pregunta no lo había salvado sólo a él.

—… Entonces —concluyó—, cuando ya tienes resuelta la integral con el cambio de variable, reemplazas los valores que tenías al principio y te queda la notación cilíndrica de la aceleración —Suga se sintió indescriptiblemente satisfecho cuando vio a una pareja en la fila de atrás asentir. El alumno que había hecho la pregunta no estaba tomando apuntes; en vez de eso, se había dedicado a seguir todo lo que Suga iba anotando en la pizarra y escuchar con atención cada palabra que salía de su boca—. ¿Entiendes ahora? Esto…

—Daichi —completó el estudiante, y ahora fue él quien respondió con entusiasmo—. Y sí, ahora estoy más claro. Gracias, Suga.

El ayudante reconoció el nombre de la prueba más ordenada que le había tocado revisar. _Ah, es él_ , pensó, no sin sentir un poco de simpatía. Seguramente estaba tratando de compensar la mala nota para la siguiente evaluación lo mejor que podía.

—Bueno —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a toda la clase—, si no hay más dudas, vamos a pasar al siguiente ejercicio.

 

* * *

 

La hora de almuerzo nunca llegaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Al final de la clase de Física III, y luego de recordarle a sus alumnos que el período de apelación sería ese día a las seis, Suga tuvo que correr de un extremo del campus al otro para llegar a tiempo a su laboratorio, donde le esperaba una divertida sesión de análisis de datos y programación. Cuando estuvo listo con eso, cargando el doble de peso con el que había salido de casa esa mañana porque nadie más en su grupo podía llevarse la pila de archivos que habían tenido que imprimir, pensó que tendría un pequeño descanso de camino a su siguiente clase a un par de metros en el edificio de al lado, pero el ascensor no llegaba nunca y al final tuvo que subir cinco pisos a pie.

Ahora se encontraba tirado sobre una mesa de la cafetería, con un ligero dolor de espalda y un gran dolor en el alma. Se tardó tanto en salir de clase que todos los sándwiches buenos se habían agotado y ahora tenía que conformarse con almorzar un postre de frutas. Malditos lunes.

Y para demostrar que las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor, Oikawa estaba sentado al lado suyo tocando acordes aleatorios en la guitarra mientras le contaba todo lo que se había perdido en la fiesta de bienvenida de astronomía.

—Te juro —si mayor, como introducción— que tengo experiencia en estas cosas, y sé que ni siquiera debe ser la primera vez que pasa en la facultad, ¡pero nunca antes había visto a alguien tratar de tomar seis latas de cerveza a la vez con mis propios ojos! —La menor, para el suspenso—. A que no adivinas quién fue.

—Kindaichi, ¿no?

—Aw, ¡no se vale! ¡Yo te lo quería contar! ¿Quién me ganó?

—Oikawa, subiste todas las fotos al grupo de Whatsapp y luego las compartiste en Facebook.

—Oh... —re mayor—, bueno, pero no sabes los detalles.

— _No quiero saber los detalles._

—¿Estás resentido porque te perdiste la mejor fiesta que hemos tenido en meses por estar revisando pruebas?

Oikawa interpretó el pedazo de piña que cayó en su cabeza como un ‘sí’.

—Oye, no tienes que ponerte así —dijo mientras rescataba la fruta de entre sus rizos y la llevaba a su boca. Suga lo miró asqueado—. ¿Qué? Está limpio. Cómo sea, nosotros también te echamos de menos, incluso un par de primero me preguntaron por ti. ¿Ves? No llevamos ni un mes de clase y ya tienes un club de fans.

Suga se interesó un poco por eso, pero rápidamente volvió a poner los pies en la tierra e hizo la única pregunta que importaba:

—¿Y eran hombres o mujeres?

Do sostenido 7.

—Sigue siendo lindo que preguntaran por ti.

Suga finalmente se dignó a comer su fruta. Maldición, estaba dulce y deliciosa. No podía enojarse con su almuerzo cuando tenía el descaro de saber tan rico. Pero todavía quería un sándwich.

—Ya tuve suficiente de admiradoras, hoy casi me da un ataque de risa a mitad del auxiliar gracias a tu estúpida confesión.

—¡Oye, yo no fui el que la mandó!

—Pero sí el que me etiquetó, y luego tuve que lidiar con esa información rondándome la cabeza toda la clase —Suga alzó el tenedor de manera amenazadora, pero justo había picado una uva roja que reducía el factor intimidación a la mitad.

Al menos resultó en que Oikawa levantara las manos en rendición, que aunque fuera de broma, sirvió para que dejara en paz la guitarra.

—No me digas que la reconociste.

Suga suspiró y se comió la uva. Oikawa estiró la mano para robarle otro pedazo de piña, pero el tenedor fue más rápido. El chillido que salió de la boca del otro astrónomo le devolvió toda la energía que había perdido esa mañana.

—Cómo sea —siguió Oikawa mientras se frotaba la mano víctima—, si tan falto estás de cariño, yo te puedo presentar con un par de amigos que le gustan los astrónomos.

—¿Hablas de pasarme tus sobras?

—¡Esa es una forma muy cruel de decirles! Aunque sí, me metí con todos ellos, por supuesto. Pero ese no es el punto.

—No, el punto es que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para salir con nadie porque tengo mil cosas que hacer este semestre. Apenas terminé a tiempo la tarea de métodos numéricos, y todavía no empiezo a estudiar para física moderna el lunes.

Oikawa tocó un par de acordes melancólicos para acompañar el sufrimiento de Suga.

—Me sentiría mal por ti si no supiera que igual vas a eximirte de todos tus ramos.

Y Suga estaba tan indignado que no alcanzó a detenerlo cuando le robó el tenedor y sacó no uno, sino dos pedazos de piña.

 

* * *

 

A diferencia de lo que pasaba en las clases auxiliares, la sala que tenían para apelación se llenó casi de inmediato.

Era de esperarse: si cualquier alumno encontraba un error en la revisión que Suga y los otros ayudantes hubiesen pasado por alto, o les daba la suficiente lástima, podían subir la nota considerablemente.

_Por supuesto que para estas cosas sí vienen._

Suga no se sentía celoso de eso. Para nada.

Lo que sí le preocupaba, eso sí, era su completa facilidad para conmoverse. No le costaba nada corregir una nota si el alumno tenía buenos argumentos, pero cuando alguien se acercaba tímidamente por cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a salir del abismo de la reprobación, a Suga le daban ganas de regalar notas a diestra y siniestra. Siempre le partía el corazón ver alumnos esforzados pasándola mal, pero las reglas son las reglas.

Debería ser capaz de ayudarlos más, pero no había mucho por hacer cuando tus alumnos te ignoraban. Se había preocupado de anotar su correo para dudas desde la primera clase, pero apenas le habían llegado mensajes en lo que iba del semestre. ¿Tal vez era impersonal? ¿Sería muy arriesgado compartirles su número de teléfono? ¿Su Facebook?

Shimizu, por el contrario, nunca tenía problemas de ese tipo. Sus alumnos la saludaban siempre que la veían en los pasillos y ahora mismo había toda una multitud a su alrededor esperando que los ayudara…

Está bien, probablemente tenía que ver con que era la mujer más hermosa de la facultad, no había que ser heterosexual para darse cuenta. Suga no la envidiaba en ese aspecto. Su propio club de admiradoras, como las había llamado Oikawa, eran mucho menos osadas que los hombres de la clase, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese que lidiar con toda clase de insinuaciones de vez en cuando, y luego estaba la confesión de esa mañana… De sólo pensarlo, le daban ganas de reírse otra vez. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y la pobre chica se había pasado el resto de la clase evitando cruzar miradas con él y haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Suga se preguntaba si realmente le gustaría tener que pasar por algo así con un hombre. Por un lado, no había mentido cuando le dijo a Oikawa que no tenía tiempo ni para sí mismo con el horario tan apretado que se había armado ese semestre; pero por el otro, la idea de conocer a alguien con quien hacer más cosas además de hablar sobre lo horrible que es la universidad y qué va a entrar en el examen, si ya hiciste la tarea, cuándo es la presentación oral, ¡ugh! Ni siquiera estaba desesperado por acostarse con nadie, sólo quería distraerse un poco y compensar toda la atención que sus alumnos NO le prestaban. Qué patético. Y si la distracción venía en forma de un alumno guapo y simpático, ¿quién era él para dejar pasar una oportunidad así? Aunque esas cosas rara vez pasaban en primer lugar, y ya era bastante difícil conocer a otras personas como él para que simplemente llegara alguien y preguntara-

—¿Suga? Erm, ¿estás muy ocupado?

—¿Eh? Ah, disculpa, ando en las nubes el día de hoy —intentó hacerlo sonar como si nada, pero la risita al final sonó tan forzada que, si la situación no era incómoda en un principio, ahora ya no cabía duda. _Bien, Koushi. Así se hace. Profesor ayudante del año._

Entonces se fijó en su interlocutor. No se trataba de nadie menos que su alumno favorito: el de las interrupciones oportunas.

—Hey, Daichi, ¿cómo va todo?

El otro se quedó a medio camino de lo que iba a decir, aparentemente sorprendido.

—Te aprendiste mi nombre.

Esta vez, Suga se rió honestamente.

—Por supuesto que me lo aprendí, eres —"el alumno con la letra más linda que-" _guau, gay;_ "la respuesta más catastróficamente errónea de-" _¡¿quieres humillarlo?!;_ "el único que me presta atención-" _eres patético, Koushi Sugawara, patético_ — el que más participa en la clase.

—Oh... —parecía decepcionado. Seguro se había hecho a la idea de que su ayudante era una especie de súper profesor que se aprendía las caras y los nombres de todos sus estudiantes, y a Suga no le tomó ni diez segundos tirar esa imagen por la borda—. Debes estar aburrido de todas las preguntas tontas que hago.

—¡Para nada! —Ups, esa respuesta fue más entusiasta de lo necesario—. Quiero decir, para eso estoy aquí. Resolver dudas. ¿Tienes dudas?

Daichi hizo como que no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Suga y fue directo al grano.

—Es sobre mi nota —explicó, aunque, en el contexto en el que se encontraban, era bastante obvio—. Sé que no me fue tan bien, ni siquiera llegué a la respuesta correcta.

Suga pensó, _Créeme que lo sé_ , y luego se abofeteó mentalmente, por insensible.

—Pero —Daichi, completamente ajeno a sus debates mentales, sonreía con confianza, listo para presentar su mejor argumento:—, aunque haya cometido un error tan grande justo en el último paso, todo lo anterior está perfectamente resuelto.

—Lo está —concordó Suga.

—E hice un cambio de variable bastante ingenioso en la tercera línea, ¿ves? El resultado de la integral quedó muy bonito.

—La verdad es que sí se ve agradable a la vista.

—Y se me olvidaron las coordenadas de velocidad y aceleración, pero las deduje derivando las de la de posición y gracias a eso llegué al resto.

—Pues, sí, ya vi de dónde salió...

—En conclusión, y a pesar de mi desempeño final, creo que encontrarás que merezco un par de puntos por las cosas que sí hice bien. ¿Qué opinas?

Daichi estaba radiante. Suga siempre había sentido debilidad por ese tipo de sonrisa que sólo la gente capaz de levantarse luego de la caída más violenta sabía poner.

Y ahora tenía que hacerla pedazos.

—Anotaste mal la fórmula de la posición.

Lo peor de todo fue que Daichi no dejó de sonreír.

—O sea que...

—El desarrollo también está malo.

—Oh.

Cuando los dos se quedaron callados, Suga se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie más aparte de ellos y Shimizu en la sala. La otra ayudante había guardado su parte y lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta.

Entonces, Daichi se empezó a reír. Suga lo miró confundido, no parecía ser un caso de "me río por fuera pero estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico por dentro", como lo que usualmente le pasaba a él. Era una risa honesta.

—Dios, qué desastre. Y pensar que cometí un error así en el primer paso, con razón me fue tan mal —entregó su prueba de vuelta y tomó su mochila—. Supongo que no estudié lo suficiente.

Suga no pudo contener una sonrisa de compasión. Casi cuando el alumno ya estaba en la puerta, alcanzó a decir:

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, Daichi.

Él se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para responder.

—¡Gracias, Suga! Nos vemos en clase.

La luz artificial hacía cosas extrañas a esa hora. Por ejemplo, desde donde estaba, a Suga le pareció que las mejillas de Daichi estaban ligeramente rojas.

Shimizu tenía las llaves de la sala, así que tuvo que esperar a que Suga saliera para cerrar.

—Perdón por demorarme —se disculpó, pero ella no le dio importancia.

Todavía tenía la prueba de Daichi Sawamura en la mano. La nota que le había puesto el viernes seguía intacta, y cuando Shimizu echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro, comentó:

—A esto también te vas a acostumbrar.

Suga no encontró eso muy motivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil, ser profesor ayudante. Es difícil y nadie entiende.
> 
> Puede que haya hecho a Suga más neurótico de lo estrictamente necesario.
> 
> (Intentaré actualizar todos los fines de semana. ¡Gracias por leer!)


	2. Confesiones de un Universitario Estresado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi Sawamura lo tiene todo para el éxito.  
> (Spoiler: menos el éxito.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Resumen alternativo  
> Suga: [INTERNALLY SCREAMING])  
> (Resumen alternativo, según mi beta  
> Reader: [INTERNALLY SCREAMING])
> 
> De alguna forma este maldito capítulo salió el doble de largo que el primero (OCHO MIL. CÓMO. NUNCA HE ESCRITO ALGO TAN LARGO). ¿Saben qué es chistoso? Originalmente iba a ser parte del primer capítulo también. :^) Auxilio. :^)
> 
> Y la verdad es que pasaron un montón de cosas. Pero la historia está recién empezando, ¿significa que se viene más? ¿Mucho más? Wow.
> 
> It's gonna be a ride.

> Confesión #1221:
> 
> “confieso que me gusta una compañera de calculo, pero no tenemos amigos en comun. como puedo acercarme a ella?”
> 
> **A 7 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 32 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1215:
> 
> “Estimadas compañeras:  
> DEJEN DE ROBARSE EL PAPEL DEL BAÑO, A TODAS NOS SIRVE.  
> Atentamente, una estudiante con necesidades.”
> 
> **A 136 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 23 veces - 6 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1207:
> 
> “¡¿Cómo es posible?! Hoy llegué diez minutos después de que empezara el almuerzo y ya se habían acabado todos los sándwiches en la cafetería. Somos más de cinco mil alumnos en la facultad, ¡queremos sándwiches para todos!”
> 
> **A 254 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 1 vez - 27 comentarios** (Expandir)

Suga arrastró la pantalla de su celular para leer la siguiente publicación de la página, pero luego, se lo pensó mejor.

<<A 255 personas les gusta esto.>>

* * *

 

Miércoles en la tarde, apenas la mitad del recorrido de una semana especialmente larga. Luego de una presentación de dos horas en Astrofísica de Estrellas, Suga, cerveza en mano, intentaba relajarse con el resto de sus compañeros en la terraza de Astronomía. Pero Suga era un ebrio sentimental, y sentimientos era lo que más tenía esa semana. En el momento en que su cuerpo había tenido contacto con el alcohol toda su fachada de macho rudo se había hecho trizas a vista y paciencia de Hajime Iwaizumi.

Bueno, a vista, más que nada.

—Mis alumnos no me quieren —sollozó mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el borde frío de la lata.

—Que no te pregunten por cada duda que tengan no significa que… —Iwaizumi se lo pensó un segundo. No iba a usar una terminología menos cursi— les caigas mal.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera vienen a clase! —Exclamó Suga, e Iwaizumi siguió el movimiento de la cerveza, que casi se voltea en su agarre, como si de un carrito de bebé se tratara—. ¿Sabes cuántas personas habían en la sala hoy? ¡Veinte! ¡Veinte personas! ¡De una clase de cien!

—Tal vez... mierda, qué sé yo, ¿se quedaron en casa por el frío?

A un par de metros de distancia, Oikawa tocaba su guitarra.

— _Frío, frío, como agua del río._

—Además —siguió Iwaizumi, haciendo caso omiso del pseudo-músico—, la gente siempre falta a las clases auxiliares, excepto antes de las pruebas. Tú también lo has hecho, ¿no?

—… Un par de veces —admitió Suga.

—¿Ves? Cuando se den cuenta que no saben nada y la próxima nota esté a la vuelta de la esquina, van a ir corriendo donde ti para que les expliques la materia.

—No lo sé, para el primer control nadie se quedó a hacerme preguntas ni nada.

—Ajá, ¿y cómo les fue después?

—Les fue… —Suga trató de recordar las notas que había puesto el fin de semana—. Les fue bien... _¡No me necesitan!_ —Y rompió a llorar, abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre los brazos.

Iwaizumi casi grita cuando la lata de cerveza se dio vuelta completamente, pero ni una sola gota cayó de ella. Dio un suspiro de alivio y trató de calmar al astrónomo ebrio frente a sí, pero esas cosas no se le daban bien, y más encima el imbécil de Oikawa-

— _No te necesito, yo puedo vivir sin ti…_

—MALDITA SEA, OIKAWA. TE VOY A PARTIR LA GUITARRA EN LA CABEZA.

—Pero deja que llegue al coro, ahí se pone más feliz-. Hey, es en serio, no tienes que levantarte- ¡Está bien, ya dejé de tocar! ¡No más guitarra! ¡La pongo en el suelo, no me hagas nada!

Iwaizumi se contuvo, pero a regañadientes.

—Idiota.

—Je, ja, ja…

Suga seguía encogido sobre sí mismo, pero los gemidos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en carcajadas. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Iwaizumi lo encontró el colmo.

—No sé por qué me junto con ustedes.

—¿Porque me amas? —Sugirió Oikawa.

—No.

—¿Porque tenemos la mejor vista? —Probó Suga.

—… Tal vez.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Desde el último piso del departamento de Astronomía, la panorámica permitía ver como el cielo limitaba con el borde de la ciudad en un giro perfecto de trescientos sesenta grados, de manera que se podían ver todos los colores en el espectro de luz visible sólo con girar la cabeza. Era suficiente para hacer que un corazón frágil se dejara llevar por las lágrimas.

O, digamos, un universitario con suficiente alcohol en la sangre. Suga rompió a llorar otra vez.

Iwaizumi definitivamente no tenía paciencia para esas cosas.

—Maldición, Suga, estamos a mitad de semana todavía, ¿cuánto has tomado?

Oikawa bufó.

—Esa lata la empecé yo —explicó.

Suga corrigió su postura y miró a sus compañeros con lo que cualquiera podría identificar como una expresión lúcida. Se veía lamentable, sí, pero sobrio.

—¿Y ya estás _así_? —Preguntó Iwaizumi y, en serio, ¿era necesario poner tanto énfasis en la última parte?

Suga volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo y fijó la mirada en el crepúsculo multicolor que intentaba pintarse en el horizonte contaminado.

—Ha sido un mes difícil, ¿sí? La semana pasada tuve tres trabajos y un examen oral, me siento muy cansado.Además, hace poco salieron los resultados de la encuesta docente de mitad semestre.

—¿Te fue muy mal?

—Ni bien, ni mal, ni nada: menos de la mitad del curso la respondió. Créeme que hubiera preferido recibir sólo críticas, así al menos podría tratar de corregir mis errores, pero la mayoría de los que respondieron se limitaron a completar el formulario de opción múltiple. Sólo una persona se tomó el tiempo de dejar un comentario y probablemente sea el de siempre.

—¿El de siempre?

—Hablo de _el_ alumno que me presta atención, porque aparentemente me levanto temprano todos los lunes para hacerle clases a _una_ persona.

—Pero en una de esas no se trata del mismo. La encuesta es anónima, ¿no? Tal vez sea otro estudiante muy tímido para participar en clase.

—No, estoy casi seguro. Tiene la misma forma de expresarse.

Iwaizumi alzó una ceja con curiosidad. A su lado, Oikawa, que al menos ya había guardado la guitarra en su funda, tenía esa maldita expresión que precedía a un comentario estúpido.

—Koushito tiene un consentido~ —dijo con voz cantarina.

Suga sintió su rostro arder (era el alcohol, sí, definitivamente, esos tres sorbitos tenían toda la culpa) mientras se ponía de pie para vérselas con Oikawa, pero éste ya se había dado a la fuga. Quiso pedirle a Iwaizumi que hiciera algo al respecto cuando lo vio sonreír burlonamente. _Oh, por el amor de Dios, no puede estar gastando su sonrisa semanal en esto._

—¡Lo que sea que Oikawa piense no tiene nada que ver con la realidad!

—No te preocupes, va contra mis principios estar de acuerdo con ese hombre.

—Oh... bueno, gracias. Supongo.

—Descuida. Por cierto, ¿este alumno tuyo es guapo?

—Bueno, tiene este aire de seguridad, además que debe practicar algún deporte porque se le marcan los músculos cuando se quita la chaqueta y...

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó la risa de Oikawa explotar desde las escaleras. Iwaizumi lo seguía mirando divertido.

Suga se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras su mente gritaba una y otra vez: _¡¡Traición!!_

 

* * *

 

Pero definitivamente había algo sobre Daichi Sawamura que hacía que Suga no pudiera evitar prestarle atención. Atractivo o no, el hombre se hacía notar por sobre los demás.

Primero estaban las clases, y no sólo porque Daichi parecía haberse propuesto hacer una pregunta por cada cosa que Suga anotara en la pizarra. También hacía sus propias acotaciones respecto a lo que estuvieran viendo, y en más de una ocasión lo había notificado de algún error pequeño en la resolución de problemas, debido más que nada a que Suga usualmente resolvía los ejercicios por su cuenta y después debía transcribirlos desde su cuaderno a la pizarra, con lo cual era propenso a olvidarse una cosa o dos en las notaciones más largas.

Y más recientemente, en la clase de esa semana...

Con la llegada de la primavera, era normal que los días comenzaran fríos y terminaran calurosos, por lo cual una persona menos cuidadosa podría cometer el error de irse a dormir desabrigado y agarrar un resfrío a la mañana siguiente, cuando volviera a bajar la temperatura. Suga se consideraba a sí mismo prudente, pero ese domingo había estado trabajando desde la mañana y para cuando se fue a la cama estaba tan agotado mentalmente que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de quedarse dormido bajo una sola sábana.

Las consecuencias fueron bastantes obvias.

—Antes de que… —empezó a excusarse, pero su voz no se hizo escuchar por sobre el murmullo general y tuvo que esperar un minuto para que la clase se diera cuenta de que quería hablar y, finalmente, se tuvieran que hacer callar entre sí—. Antes de que empecemos la clase, me gustaría pedirles- _cof, cof_ -. Disculpen. Como ven, amanecí con la garganta un poco mala, así que no voy a poder hablar muy fuerte hoy. No les voy a pedir que no conversen entre ustedes, pero si pudieran guardar silencio mientras explico creo que será suficiente para que nos entendamos.

En un principio no tuvo mayores problemas. Usualmente, su grupo era más del tipo de distraerse en sus celulares y tablets o dormir, lo cual, está bien, igual era frustrante, pero no interrumpía el flujo de la clase.

Aún así, de vez en cuando el murmullo se elevaba un poco más de lo normal, en especial en las fechas cercanas a algún evento deportivo importante. Suga nunca había sido muy bueno para proyectar la voz, y con el obstáculo de su garganta agregado ya llevaba repitiendo lo mismo por cuarta vez, sin que la clase diese signos de entender, mientras un grupito en la fila de atrás comentaba más y más fuerte el último gran partido que se había llevado a cabo ése fin de semana.

Ugh, definitivamente no estaba de ánimo para esto.

—Hey, allá en la fila de atrás… —intentó llamarles la atención, pero si no podía lograr que la gente en la primera fila lo escuchara, ¿cómo iba siquiera a pedirles que-?

—¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR LA CHÁCHARA PARA DESPUÉS?! ¡SUGA ESTÁ ENFERMO Y LLEVA MEDIA HORA TRATANDO DE EXPLICAR LO MISMO! ¡TENGAN UN MÍNIMO DE RESPETO!

El grito había tenido el efecto esperado de hacer que el grupo de cotorras se callara. Y el resto de la clase. Y Suga. Los que habían estado durmiendo despertaron de golpe y miraban confundidos de un lado a otro, mientras que el círculo de personas sentadas alrededor de Daichi se hallaban encogidas sobre sí mismas de la impresión.

Suga había entrado en un mini-estado de shock, pero volvió en sí cuando Daichi habló (esta vez, en un volumen más moderado):

—Estabas explicando la ecuación de fuerzas centrales.

—La… ¡oh! Sí, gracias. Y, uh, por lo otro. También gracias.

—No lo menciones.

Fue en ese entonces que Suga se empezó a cuestionar quién de los dos era el que llevaba la clase.

Pero no acaba ahí. Daichi también era activo en el foro de preguntas de la clase. Ahora que Suga conocía su nombre, no podía dejar de notarlo cada vez que comentaba en alguna publicación, e incluso se percató de que todas esas veces en las que alguien se le había adelantado en responder una pregunta (y vaya que las había, el mundo de la sala de clases y el de las redes sociales eran completamente distintos en ese aspecto), se trataba de él.

Suga se encontró albergando sentimientos confusos en ese aspecto. Por un lado, _él_ era el profesor de la clase, no Daichi, y si sus alumnos tenían dudas era su trabajo responderlas… pero por el otro, antes de la primera prueba, en el foro se formaron no uno, no tres, no cinco, sino _seis_ hilos preguntando qué contenidos iban a ser evaluados, de los cuales, Suga sólo tuvo que responder uno. ¿El resto? Daichi Sawamura amablemente había dejado un link a su primer respuesta en los comentarios, acompañado de un “Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de revisar el resto de temas…”. Suga no aprobaba su pasivo-agresividad, aunque estuviera completamente de acuerdo en que bien podrían haberse evitado el _spam_ si tan sólo la gente de la clase supiera hacer uso de la función de búsqueda.

Lo más extraño de todo era que, si uno no conociera a Daichi lo poco y nada que Suga lo conocía, pensaría que era de los que les iba bien.

O al menos no _tan_ mal.

Y eso no podía menos que desconcertarle un poco.

 

* * *

 

De todas maneras, Suga esperaba que las cosas mejoraran un poco para la segunda evaluación. El promedio de la primera a nivel curso había estado bastante bien (al menos, considerando que a principio de semestre la gente solía estar un poco más oxidada por las vacaciones), pero si se dejaban caer ahora les sería más difícil recuperarse para la tercera y, finalmente, el examen. Por esto, Suga y Shimizu habían estado discutiendo la posibilidad de programar una clase extra para sus dos grupos donde pudieran hacer un repaso de todo lo visto hasta entonces.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos la clase el martes? Tengo una ventana a las diez ese día.

—No puedo a esa hora. ¿Después de almuerzo?

—Laboratorio, y dura cuatro horas, así que mi siguiente opción sería a las seis.

—Hmm. ¿Qué tal el lunes?

—Para nada, tengo prueba ese día.

—Exacto, _tenemos_ prueba ese día, para la cual nos juntamos a estudiar hoy, ¿recuerdas?

—Ahora no, Oikawa.

—Iwa, dile a Koushito y Shimi que dejen de mezclar su auxiliar con nuestra sesión de estudio.

—Ellos verán en qué usan su tiempo. Tú dedícate a estudiar por tu cuenta.

—¡No puedo estudiar con tanto ruido!

—¡¡Tú eres el que está metiendo ruido!!

—Pero Iwaaaaaa~

—Nos queda el miércoles a las cuatro entonces.

—¿No está muy encima? La prueba es el jueves.

—Es mejor que nada. ¿Tienes libre a las cuatro?

—Hmm, creo que no tengo problemas a esa hora.

—¿Ya están listos? ¿Vas a estudiar conmigo ahora?

—Espera, todavía no terminamos de armar la clase.

Oikawa gimió y luego se echó con poca gracia sobre la mesa.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Iwaizumi. Su cuaderno quedó atrapado bajo los brazos de Oikawa. Intentó rescatarlo, sin éxito—. ¡¿No puedes ir a hacer tus berrinches sobre la tarea de otra persona?!

Toda la respuesta que obtuvo fueron una serie de sonidos amortiguados por la mesa, inidentificables.

Con un suspiro, Suga sacudió a su compañero de carrera en un intento por hacerlo entrar en razón, antes de que Iwaizumi empezara una pelea en plena biblioteca. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Shimizu. Ella sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Está bien, supongo que podemos pausar por un rato —vio como Oikawa levantaba un poco a cabeza y lo miraba interesado. Resignado, hizo a un lado el material para la clase auxiliar y sacó su propio cuaderno—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Nop! —Con un salto, Oikawa se puso de pie y dio un rodeo a la mesa para sentarse junto a Suga—. ¡Hagamos una carrera! Te apuesto que puedo resolver este ejercicio antes que tú.

Suga bufó, pero le siguió el juego, divertido. Iwaizumi no desperdició un solo segundo para poner a salvo su cuaderno.

—Como te pongas a hacer escándalo cuando pierdas, Oikawa... —amenazó.

—¿Por qué no me tienes fé? —Oikawa hizo un mohín, pero era sólo para efecto dramático—. No seré un trabajólico como Koushito, pero yo también soy inteligente.

—Suga ya empezó —comentó Shimizu.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! —con un movimiento rápido, Oikawa tomó sus lápices y se puso a trabajar.

De los tres otros miembros en su grupo de estudio, Suga sólo podía comparar respuestas y dudas con Oikawa, quien estudiaba Astronomía con él; Shimizu estaba en Industrias e Iwaizumi en Construcción Civil, y las mallas de las tres carreras no intersectaban después del segundo año. Pero a Suga le gustaba el ambiente, de todas maneras. La falta de retroalimentación conllevaba a que los cuatro trabajaran en silencio y, aunque a algunos dirían que juntarse con amigos a ignorarse entre sí era bastante aburrido, pero ellos funcionaba. Además, Oikawa tampoco dejaba que la conversación muriese por mucho rato. Suga ya estaba acostumbrado a no desconcentrarse de su trabajo mientras éste hablaba.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con la tarea de métodos?

La respuesta fue casi automática:

—Ya la terminé.

—¿Tan pronto? —Pero era una pregunta retórica, más como una observación que una verdadera muestra de sorpresa—. El plazo es para el próximo viernes.

—No voy a tener tiempo la próxima semana, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—¿Has podido descansar algo últimamente? —Esta vez fue el turno de Iwaizumi para preguntar algo cuya respuesta ya sabía. Su tono era casi completamente recriminatorio, pero se podía escuchar un dejo de preocupación.

Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre Suga. Él no se esforzó en evadir el tema, pero aún así trató de no fijar la vista en nadie en específico al responder.

—Algo.

Y de alguna forma, sus tres compañeros se las arreglaron para exhalar el mismo suspiro de resignación.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Shimizu y Oikawa están en las mismas que yo.

—Shimi está a cargo de una clase auxiliar y yo tengo la malla de Astronomía, pero tú estás lidiando con _ambas_ —Oikawa lo miraba con una expresión severa. En opinión de Suga, ser regañado por él, de todos los presentes en la mesa, era una nueva forma de caer bajo—. Tú eres el primero en preocuparse por cualquiera de nosotros cuando nos ves cargando con más peso del que podemos llevar.

—¡Puedo llevar mi carga perfectamente! Es sólo que… —Suga no sabía qué tan cansado debía verse, pero pensar en todas las cosas que tenía por hacer de repente lo hizo sentirse muy agotado. Era cierto que llevaba varios días sin poder sentarse un momento a descansar, y tampoco había estado durmiendo muy bien que digamos—, bueno, ya sabes cómo es mitad de semestre. Sólo estoy pasando por ese momento en el que todos los profesores deciden que quieren verte ocupado en su asignatura solamente. Pero las vacaciones de primavera ya están por llegar, sólo tengo que sobrevivir hasta entonces y luego podré dedicarme a dormir toda la semana.

Eso último había sido dicho con la intención de calmar los ánimos, pero sus amigos sólo intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre, en especial ante la parte de “sobrevivir”. Shimizu puso su mano sobre la de él y habló lenta y cuidadosamente, como si temiera que Suga no entendiera lo que le iba a decir.

—Sabes que puedes pedirnos ayuda en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miraba intensamente, y Suga encontró difícil no desviar la vista hacia cualquier otro lugar de la sala.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, es sólo…

—Es sólo que sientes que tienes que pasar todas tus clases con nota perfecta y ser el mejor profesor ayudante —terminó Iwaizumi en su nombre. Suga se hubiese sentido ofendido ante su tono burlón sino hubiese sido porque la tensión se había disipado un poco gracias a ello— Maldición, Suga, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que diste un examen? Has estado eximiéndote de todas tus clases desde segundo semestre.

—Por favor, ni siquiera yo soy tan iluso para querer tener notas perfectas en cualquier asignatura. Estamos en la universidad, esas cosas no existen aquí —intentó zafar su mano debajo de la de Shimizu, pero ésta todavía lo miraba, esperando una respuesta concreta—. Está bien, supongo que matarme de estrés a estas alturas del juego tampoco me va a hacer muy bien que digamos —suspiró, largo y tendido—. Prometo no dejar que todo esto se me salga de las manos sin antes pedirles ayuda.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, pero Shimizu le dio un ligero apretón antes de retirar su mano y volver a sus estudios.

—Mamá también necesita que la cuiden de vez en cuando —comentó Oikawa. Iwaizumi le dio un golpe con el estuche.

* * *

> Confesión #1231:
> 
> “¿saben los profes que tomamos más de una clase aparte de la de ellos? y después se quejan de que hacemos todos los trabajos a medias”
> 
> **A 305 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 15 veces - 1 comentario** (Ocultar)
>
>> Amén.

* * *

**SUGA SUGA SUGA SUGA**

**mañana es 2x1 en dd**

**vienes???**

**Cuál de todos los DD’s?**

**donas!**

**Hmm**

**Déjame pensarlo**

**nnnnnnooooooooo**

**dices eso pero terminas echandote para atras igual!!  
**

**y asahi no me cree cuando le digo y luego se pone triste  
**

**se dice ‘si’ o ‘no’  
**

**no ‘dejame pensarlo’**

**De verdad me interesa! Me gustan mucho las donas!  
**

**Pero tengo que estudiar**

**entonces es no  
**

**fin**

**Tampoco quiero sonar tan cortante...**

**Habla asahi, noya dice que entiende que estes ocupado  
**

**MENTIRA  
**

**En el fondo el tambien esta triste porque hace tiempo que no nos vemos y te extraña mucho ☹  
**

**SUGA DILE Q DEJE DE PONER PALABRAS EN MI BOCA**

**Noya, deja de hablar desde la cuenta de Asahi. Es confuso, y tenemos un chat grupal por una razón**

**pero mi cel esta cargandoseeeee**

**Asahi, eres treinta centímetros más alto que él, cómo es que te sigue robando el teléfono una y otra vez?**

**el dice que es xq soy muy atletico**

Suga estaba seguro de que ahora Noya era el que estaba poniendo palabras en la boca de Asahi.

**Está bien, ustedes sigan compartiendo teléfono  
**

**Supongo que es una de esas cosas que hacen las parejas**

**supones bien**

**nuestro amor trasciende las barreras de las cuentas personales**

**Y yo, para compensar lo poco que hablamos, voy a contarte sobre mi día  
**

**Empecemos por lo que estoy estudiando: astrofísica**

**q  
**

**no**

**En segundo año nos pasan por primera vez las leyes de Kepler.  
**

**Pero las que usamos para esta clase están un poco más desarrolladas.  
**

**Por ejemplo, está la segunda ley, que corresponde a la constancia del momento angular,  
**

**i.e., el producto entre la masa de un planeta, la distancia de éste al Sol, y la velocidad a la que se desplaza, el cual siempre es constante  
**

**Esto se puede escribir en una igualdad como  
**

**r1*v1=r2*v2  
**

**Donde r1 y r2 son las distancias y v1 y v2, las velocidades  
**

**Pero existen algunos sistemas en los cuales podemos descomponer estas últimas para acomodar un sistema de coordenadas más complejo**

**Hey, asahi de nuevo**

**Noya me devolvio el celular y salio a dar una vuelta**

**De nada**

**Lol  
**

**De verdad no puedes venir?**

**No, lo siento. Tengo que estudiar todo el finde**

**(╯◠╰)**

**Pero salgo de vacaciones la próxima semana**

**Oh!!**

**Podemos ir a comer donas entonces, está bien?**

**Super!!  
**

**Le dire a noya cuando vuelva  
**

**Y nada de arrepentirse esta vez**

**Lo prometo**

**Por el dedito? ml**

**lm Por el dedito.**

Suga dejó el celular en el escritorio y volvió al trabajo.

Releyó el correo que le había enviado el profesor a cargo de su curso por tercera vez, considerando con cuidado su siguiente movimiento. Tenía que pensar en una forma sutil, pero que llamase la atención, de advertirles…

> **Asunto:** Sobre la clase del lunes  
>  **Autor:** Koushi Sugawara  
>  **Contenido:  
>  ** NO FALTEN.

* * *

 

Había estado soñando con este momento todo el semestre: la sala estaba llena hasta el tope.

Era un poco abrumador, pensar en que el futuro de todas estas personas recaía sobre sus hombros… bueno, su clase de un semestre tampoco era _tan_ trascendente, pero seguía siendo una gran responsabilidad. La mitad de los presentes, Suga los recordaba relativamente bien por ser los que iban a clase regularmente. De la otra mitad, algunos le sonaban de vista, ya fuera por haberlos visto en prueba o para el período de apelación; no obstante, había un alarmante número de personas con las que ni siquiera se había cruzado en algún pasillo de la universidad, (como el bajito de las raíces en la última fila, eso sí que no se le hubiese olvidado). Empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que ciertas personas quizás jamás lo considerarían _su_ profesor, ¿y de qué les servía ir a clase, después de todo? Parecían saber arreglárselas por sí mismos. Había cien alumnos en la sala trabajando en silencio mientras Suga los supervisaba. Nadie le había hecho una sola pregunta aún.

No, en realidad, eran noventa y nueve.

 _Vamos, nunca te saltas una clase. ¿Justo_ hoy _?_

El sonido de la puerta chocando y rebotando contra la pared hizo saltar a más de uno en la sala. Daichi Sawamura irrumpió, jadeando, pero sonreía como mil soles.

Suga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el suspiro de alivio.

—Sorpresa.

Extendió una hoja y Daichi la examinó cuidadosamente antes de tomarla.

 **Examen Sorpresa N°1**  
Duración: 25 min

—Será mejor que te sientes, ahora quedan quince minutos.

—Puedo hacerlo en diez.

Suga lo siguió con la vista todo el trayecto hasta el último asiento vacío. Cuando faltaban cuatro minutos para terminar, Daichi entregó su examen, pero Suga se rehusó a recibirlo.

—Me prometiste diez, pero han pasado once —lo molestó, en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él lo escuchara.

Daichi se lo pensó un momento antes de responder:

—¿No te lo dije? La desviación estándar es de un minuto.

_Dios, no acaba de decir eso._

Suga le arrebató la hoja y le dio un pequeño bofetón con ella. El dolor era mínimo pero comunicaba sus sentimientos a la perfección.

—Vuelve a tu asiento —dijo esta vez en voz alta, y Daichi se retiró en silencio.

No le tomó más de un minuto leer las respuestas, la letra era tan fácil de leer. Cuando terminó, vio que Daichi lo estaba observando, pero rápidamente se giró en cualquier otra dirección cuando notó que Suga se había dado cuenta. El ayudante esperó pacientemente.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Incluso desde el final de la sala, Suga pudo distinguir cómo Daichi se relajaba.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1240:
> 
> “creo que hoy fui testigo del principio de una comedia romántica”
> 
> **A 3 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

 

_Vamos, Koushi, ¡tú puedes hacer esto! Sólo quedan cuatro días para las vacaciones. Ya llevas una prueba, sólo faltan dos más y un laboratorio. Pan comido. Ojos en el cuaderno. Se ve tan cómodo. Tiene tantas hojas sueltas metidas entre medio que bien podrías usarlo de almohada. Ah, qué buena idea. ¡No! ¡Despierta! Hay hacer algo con este agotamiento. Café. Ve a comprar uno. Sin crema. Tres de azúcar. ¿Sabes qué? Que sean seis. Ahora tómatelo de un trago para que surta efecto de inme-_

—¡¡¡Aaargh!!!

Suga se llevó la mano a la boca, pero ya era tarde. Todos en la cafetería lo estaban viendo y no había nada que hacer por la sensación de fuego en su boca. Decidió que su mejor opción era volver a su mesa y fingir que nada había pasado.

_¿Tomarme un vaso café hirviendo de un trago? ¿Es en serio, yo?_

_Hey, al menos ya estás despierto, yo._

_Jódete, yo._

Volvió su atención a el desorden de papeles que tenía frente a sí. Probablemente se veía colapsado, ¡pero en verdad podía arreglárselas solo! Ahora estaba trabajando en la pauta para la clase extra del día siguiente, y cuando terminase con eso podría concentrarse en sus propios estudios. Su última prueba sería el viernes, y aunque el laboratorio diera inicio en menos de una hora, la verdad no era tan necesario estudiar nada. Ya había repasado un poco la noche anterior y…

No, la verdad es que no podía hacer todo esto solo.

**Shimizu? Puedes hacer tú la pauta de los dos últimos ejercicios para mañana?**

**Seguro.  
**

**Y oye, Suga.  
**

**Concentrarte en tus propios ramos no te hace un mal profesor.**

Él no… está bien, puede que esa idea se le haya pasado una o dos veces por la cabeza.

_Mañana. Ahí es cuando les daré la atención que se merecen._

  **Gracias.**

Con eso resuelto, y la presión que había estado sintiendo en el pecho lentamente disipándose, y volvió a sus estudios.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente, el miércoles, al final del día, Suga decidió que todo el estrés y la falta de tiempo habían valido la pena.

¿Y la clase? Había ido de maravilla.

Durante tres horas, él y Shimizu se habían tomado turnos para resolver los ejercicios propuestos en la pizarra frente a sus dos cursos, los cuales, habían decidido unir para la ocasión. Era cierto que el grupo de ella componía la mayoría de los presentes, pero el número de personas en su propia clase no era para ser mirado en menos. Además, el ambiente era bastante más activo de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Las preguntas y respuestas volaban de un lado al otro de la sala, y a veces eran los mismos alumnos quienes se respondían entre sí.

—No me había sentido con tanta energía en días —Suga le confesó a Shimizu en una de las pausas—. Verlos tan motivados es... agradable. ¿Y dices que tu clase siempre es así?

—No _así_ —admitió ella—, pero hacen bastante más ruido de lo que tú me cuentas de la tuya. Aunque a veces, siento que son más personas de las que puedo manejar a la vez. Es algo agotador.

_Más personas de las que puedes manejar…_

Antes de fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo, paseó la vista por la sala hasta dar con la ubicación de Daichi. Como había demasiada gente para mantener un diálogo constante con cada uno de ellos, la rutina que llevaba con él se había visto completamente desplazada. Suga no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que conversaban todas las clases, porque era una conversación, no había otra forma de decirle. Se podría decir que lo extrañaba un poco.

Pero su curso era más que sólo él, y de verdad le hacía sentir feliz poder hablar con todos por igual. Además, si Daichi no hacía tantas preguntas era porque sus compañeros simplemente se le estaban adelantando. Con tal de que todos entendieran al final del día, Suga se podía dar por satisfecho.

—No me importaría llegar cansado a casa después de una sesión como esta… Dime, Shimizu, ¿cuál es el secreto?

Ella respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

—A esta hora están despiertos.

Sí, bueno, en verdad era la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Nos quedan dos ejercicios más —observó Suga—. ¿Será suficiente con lo que hemos visto?

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Crees que les irá bien?

—Hmm. ¿Cómo les fue a los tuyos en la primera?

—Regular, tirando para bien. ¿Los tuyos?

—Algo bajas; tuvimos el segundo peor promedio del ramo.

—Oh…

Suga quería decir algo, pero Shimizu habló primero:

—Por eso mismo es que se han estado esforzando más para mañana. Nadie quiere dejar toda la carga para el examen.

—Supongo…

Suga le echó una mirada a la pauta y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes? El último ejercicio es de varias partes…

Luego de que terminara el descanso y la sesión se reanudara, fue el turno de Suga resolver el penúltimo ejercicio. Era una monstruosidad. Sabía por ser profesor que al día siguiente les tocaría enfrentarse a algo igual de aterrador, así que no quería zanjarlo sin estar seguro de que los alumnos entendieran cómo resolverlo. Tuvo que repetir casi todos los pasos dos veces, y cuando llegó a la solución final, la clase entera se veía exhausta.

—Eso fue horrible —comentó una alumna.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos equivocamos en el primer paso? —Un chico en la tercera fila preguntó, aunque no parecía querer saber la respuesta.

—Lo demás está malo y no reciben ningún punto —dijo Shimizu, cortante.

Todos en la sala gimieron.

—¿Se sienten preparados para mañana?

Un coro de respuestas descoordinadas envolvió la clase, y aunque no se podía distinguir cada una de las palabras que se estaban diciendo, el sentimiento general parecía ser de desesperación.

Los dos ayudantes intercambiaron miradas de compasión.

—Sólo nos queda un ejercicio más —explicó Suga—. Está dividido en quince partes, y con Shimizu se nos ocurrió que sería mejor si ustedes mismos lo resolvieran, en la pizarra.

La clase guardó silencio mientras ochenta pares de ojos miraban al frente con curiosidad. Shimizu dio el tiro de gracia.

—Los que pasen al frente se llevan un punto extra para mañana.

Y la reacción fue predecible: tres docenas de manos se alzaron rápidamente, y sus dueños no perdieron un segundo en intentar conseguir esta oportunidad:

—¡Quiero salir a la pizarra!

—¡Yo igual!

—¡Necesito ese punto!

—Tú estás bien, ¡soy yo el que lo necesita!

—Chicos, guarden silencio, por favor —pidió Suga. Le llevó un poco conseguir que todos se callaran. Cuando la clase volvió a quedar en calma, intentó poner las cosas en orden—. Lo ideal sería que si sienten que les va a ir bien mañana, dejen que alguien más pase adelante —algunas personas bajaron la mano, lo cual era bueno: significaba que tenían confianza en sus habilidades— Además, todavía no les hemos dicho de que se trata el ejercicio. Esperen a que anotemos el enunciado de cada parte y, si sienten que pueden resolverlo, entonces ofrezcanse.

Shimizu ya se había adelantado a sus palabras y copiaba los datos de su cuaderno en la pizarra. Cuando terminó y tapó el marcador de pizarra con un “¡tap!”, la clase volvió a quedar en silencio.

Y tan rápido como las manos habían aparecido en un principio, ahora ya no había rastro de ellas.

Suga le dio un vistazo a la pizarra, luego a la pauta en su cuaderno, luego a Shimizu.

—No es tan difícil, ¿o sí?

—Hmm…

—¿Quién quiere salir primero? —Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al resto de la clase. Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

—Vamos a necesitar un tributo humano para recuperar los ánimos —concluyó Shimizu. Había formas menos macabras de decirlo, pero Suga estaba de acuerdo con ella.

 _Veamos, ¿quién será nuestro chivo expiatorio?_ Paseó la vista por la sala, y casi sin pensar la reposó en el punto que había estado observando las últimas tres horas.

—Daichi —llamó. El aludido saltó en su asiento—, tú tienes cara de saber.

—¿Cara de…? Ah, gracias, pero estoy bien. Creo que alguien más podría usar ese punto.

—¿Alguien se opone a que Daichi pase a la pizarra?

De repente todos en la sala decidieron que había cosas más interesantes que ver además del ayudante o su compañero, como su celular, o cuaderno, o la ventana, o el interior de sus párpados.

Suga sonrió angelicalmente mientras le ofrecía el marcador.

—¿Nos haces los honores?

Al final, Daichi no tuvo de otra más que acatar sus órdenes y aceptar el lápiz. Primero releyó el enunciado y anotó los datos que iba a necesitar en una lista al borde de la pizarra, y luego se puso manos a la obra. Suga siguió cada uno de sus pasos. Daichi se estaba desenvolviendo bien, encontró las fórmulas que tenía que utilizar rápidamente y en general sólo cometió un par de errores en la notación, de los cuales después él mismo se dio cuenta. Cuando terminó, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y examinó cuidadosamente lo que había escrito, en busca de más errores, pero todo estaba perfecto.

A Suga le invadió una oleada de orgullo.

—Bien hecho —calificó Shimizu—. Te llevas un punto.

Suga intentó no pensar en lo absoluta-definitiva-inmensa-y-atractiva-mente bien que se veía Daichi cuando volvió a su asiento, erguido, orgulloso. El resto de la clase pasó antes de que se diera cuenta, y cuando volvió a casa esa noche, se quedó estudiando hasta tarde con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

 

* * *

 

El jueves almorzó en la sala de estudios, habiendo comprado un sándwich en la cafetería previamente ( _chúpate ésa, sistema_ ) y saboreando el pollo picante mientras releía los apuntes de su cuaderno. Era una precaución, más que nada, todavía tenía un día para estudiar para su otra asignatura y ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, sólo que había un par de detalles que se le confundían y no hallaba la forma de hacerlos entrar en su cabeza. La tentación de sacar su celular lo había estado molestando toda la hora, más encima.

Suga temía que su semana de las mil responsabilidades finalmente estaba acabando con su capacidad cerebral, pero no quería darse por vencido todavía. Aunque lo cierto era que ya iba siendo tiempo de que terminara. Tenía que ir al edificio de Astronomía en diez minutos, y luego de eso tenía otra ventana antes de ir supervisar la segunda prueba de su clase.

Supuso que ya no podía seguir exprimiendo su capacidad de concentración. Cerró el cuaderno y se dio el lujo de estirar los brazos, cuando vio a Daichi a la entrada de la sala de estudio, buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

Aprovechando que tenía las manos arriba, le hizo señas para que se acercara. Daichi caminaba con cautela, mirando detrás de sí cada tres pasos, como si esperara que al llegar donde Suga éste le dijera que en realidad estaba llamando a alguien más. Suga lo encontró adorable.

—Daichi, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Vienes a hacer estudio de último minuto?

—Hola, Suga. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

—Oh, no, me encantaría.

Entre los dos se hizo el silencio, pero en su interior, Suga estaba gritando.

—Digo, ¡está bien! Que te sientes aquí, porque, yo me estoy yendo, así que esta mesa necesita a alguien que, ya sabes, se siente en mi lugar. Es un legado.

—Me estás… ¿legando la mesa?

—Sí.

_Por favor, Daichi, ríete. Antes de que yo mismo lo haga._

—Entonces —Daichi puso sus cosas en la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él—, supongo que tendré que rendir honor a vuestra última voluntad, oh, antiguo soberano de la mesa —y remató su acto con una reverencia.

Fue suficiente para que el autocontrol de Suga se extinguiera y ahora ya no podía parar de reír. Daichi dejó de lado su personaje y ahora miraba a Suga sin saber qué hacer.

—¡No fue tan gracioso! ¿O sí?

—¡No! Fue- _ah, ja, ja, ja_ \- fue terrible —Suga se dobló sobre sí mismo y empezó a dar bocanadas de aire—. No puedo respirar- _ja, ja, ja, ja._

—¡¿Qué?! Oh, Dios. ¡Oh, Dios, _Suga_...!

—Estoy- ay, mi estómago, _ay_ \- bien —Suga intentó calmarse respirando lentamente. De vez en cuando una carcajada volvía a aparecer, pero al poco rato logró estabilizar su respiración. Le tomó menos de un minuto volver a ser el mismo de siempre—. Ah, ya estoy mejor.

—¿Seguro? ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

—No, gracias —se secó una lágrima que todavía no recibía la noticia de que el ataque de risa se había acabado—. Siento que hayas tenido que ver este lado de mí. Juro que mi sentido del humor no es tan malo, es algo que me pasa cuando estoy nervioso.

—¡Oye! —Daichi tomó lo del sentido del humor como una ofensa personal, pero cuando terminó de procesar todo lo que Suga había dicho, preguntó:— ¿Estás nervioso? ¿Por qué? Digo, si no es muy imprudente de mi parte preguntar.

—No es nada, sólo ha sido una larga semana. He tenido que estudiar tanto que mi cerebro se fundió, al parecer.

—¿Tienes que estudiar? Pero también estuviste preparando cosas para nuestra clase hoy, ¿no?

—Así es —Suga respondió sin darle mucha importancia, pero luego vio la cara con la que Daichi lo estaba mirando y recordó el sermón que le dieron sus amigos la semana anterior—. Pero no es nada, de verdad. Shimizu y yo nos dividimos el trabajo, y ya sólo me queda un ramo por preparar aparte de lo de hoy.

—¿Es muy difícil ser ayudante?

—No del todo, es sólo que además mi carrera es bastante exigente.

Daichi al parecer no quería dejar de preocuparse. _¿Qué tan cansado me veo para que todos me traten así?_

Suga recogió sus pertenencias y se levantó.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. Trata de no quedarte estudiando hasta el último momento, tu cerebro también necesita descansar.

Daichi sonrió, pero no llevaba la intensidad a la que había acostumbrado a Suga ese último mes.

—No prometo nada. Todavía tengo mucho que preparar.

—Oh, vamos, has ido a todas las clases y ayer resolviste un ejercicio tu sólo a la perfección. Además, es imposible que te vaya peor que en la primer…

Suga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo un segundo muy tarde. Daichi desvió la vista, avergonzado.

_Bien hecho, grandísimo hijo de puta._

—Escucha, Daichi, no quise-

—No —lo interrumpió. Suga esperaba que cuando Daichi volviera la vista estuviese molesto, pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue la misma intensidad que aquel día en la sala de apelación—. Tienes razón. Después de caer tan bajo, sólo se puede subir, ¿verdad? Hoy me irá bien, tú sólo deséame suerte.

Suga sintió todas y cada una de las emociones emanar de Daichi; su determinación llegó en la forma de un escalofrío, que bajó desde su nuca hasta la última de sus vértebras. Era como electricidad. En ese momento, Suga entendió que Daichi no sólo era el mejor alumno de su clase, sino también un hombre que podría hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, sólo con proponérselo. Y él, no podía más que admirarlo.

—Te deseo éxito —dijo.

Y Daichi sonrió, ahora sí, brillante y confiado, como a Suga le gustaba.

 

* * *

 

El último viernes antes de las vacaciones se hizo esperar, pero cuando llegó, la universidad lo recibió con escándalo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Me tomé las seis latas!

—¡No te creo!

—Oikawa tomó fotos, él te puede mostrar.

—Ah, Kindaichi, el pasado, pasado. Los derechos de alarde después de una fiesta duran sólo una quincena. Si quieres impresionar a la chica, tienes que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Oikawa, no lo alientes…

—¡Hazlo de nuevo para que yo lo vea!

— _Suga._

Oikawa pasó un brazo alrededor de Suga y otro a Iwaizumi.

—Anímate, Iwa, ¡es viernes!

—¡Último día, nadie se enoja! —demandó Suga.

—Sólo dale tu permiso a nuestro junior para que ahogue lo poco que le queda de dignidad en cerveza.

—Yo no soy de esta carrera, y él no necesita mi permiso para hacer nada.

—Pero te respeta.

Iwaizumi se volteó a ver a Kindaichi, quien lo miraba expectante.

—Ah, a la mierda. Tómate las seis.

El grupo de astrónomos dio un grito de victoria mientras Kindaichi agarraba el _six-pack_ abierto con las dos manos y procedía a voltearlo sobre su cabeza; su compañera le hacía barra, “¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!”. Un par de grupos en la cercanía se acercaron para ver el espectáculo y para cuando cayó la última gota tenía a más de treinta personas alrededor aplaudiendo y gritando. Oikawa, por supuesto, lo había grabado todo.

Iwaizumi sintió un par de brazos rodearlo y, tratándose de cualquier otra persona, probablemente hubiese corrido sangre.

—Iwaaaaa, eres genial, eres el más de los geniales, eres el, el genialoso. No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti, Iwa, nunca cambies.

—Oikawa, mira lo que le hiciste a Suga.

—¿Perdón? Ni que le hubiese metido yo las tres latas por la garganta.

—¡Se pone así porque se junta contigo! ¡Quítamelo de encima!

—Noooooo, Iwaaaaaaaa, déjame darte amooooorr.

—¡Oye! ¡Consíguete tu propio Iwa!

—¡Iwa no le pertenece a nadie! Es un regalo del Señor para nosotros y debemos compartirlo.

—¡No! ¡Es mío!

—¡¡YA!! ¡No soy un regalo! ¡No quiero amor! ¡No me importa que no tengas más que alcohol en tu torrente sanguíneo! _¡Y por milésima vez, no soy tuyo, Oikawa!_

—Guau, Iwa, cómo puedes ser tan cruel —Suga lo soltó y de inmediato retomó su posición alrededor de Oikawa—. Toorito sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Le di los mejores años de mi vida y así es como me paga —Oikawa abrazó a Suga de vuelta y los dos se pusieron a hablar mal de Iwaizumi.

—Es todo —dijo el civil—. Me largo de aquí.

Suga y Oikawa se empezaron a reír mientras veían como Iwaizumi trataba de hacerse espacio entre la multitud para salir. Entonces, unos metros más allá, Suga vio a Daichi hablando con algunos de sus compañeros. Se soltó de su abrazo con Oikawa y lo miró a los ojos cuando le dijo:

—Tooru, debemos terminar. Conocí a otra persona.

—Entiendo, Koushi. Les deseo lo mejor.

Un minuto y aproximadamente dos tropiezos después, llegó junto a Daichi. Él y otro chico pecoso hablaban sobre sus planes para las vacaciones cuando Suga los interrumpió.

—¡Heeeeey, Daichi! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Ah, ¡Suga! No te había visto —se dirigió a su amigo—. Hayato, Suga es mi ayudante de Física III.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que _él_ es Suga? —comentó Hayato.

Daichi hizo una cosa un poco extraña que Suga no alcanzó a comprender por completo, pero que terminó en Daichi soltando un par de carcajadas y su amigo, un gemido. De dolor.

—¿Tuviste tu prueba hoy? ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó después, y al menos para esto Suga sí estaba lúcido.

—Ya sabes, cuando te va mal, es como si estuvieras viendo los propios ojos del vacío que es tu futuro.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero Suga no tuvo reparos en romperlo con sus carcajadas.

—¡Es un chiste de astrónomos! ¡La prueba fue de agujeros negros! —Y luego siguió riendo. Hayato lo acompañó un segundo más tarde y Daichi sólo los miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer—. Ya, en serio. Me fue bien, espero. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo estuvo todo ayer?

—Bueno, la verdad…

—¡Broma! —Suga le dio una palmada a Daichi en la espalda y éste casi se cae de cara al suelo—. ¡Sé que te fue excelente!

—¿Lo sabes? —Tosió Daichi. Hayato le estaba ofreciendo de su lata para que tomara algo, pero él la rechazó—. No habrás… revisado las pruebas ya, ¿o sí?

—Nah —admitió Suga, y luego rodeó con un brazo a Daichi porque se estaba mareando y necesitaba estabilizarse. Y porque los hombros de Daichi eran un tesoro nacional. Ooooh, sí—. Pero tú eres, básicamente, el mejor alumno de mi clase. Daichi, no sé qué haría sin ti, nadie más me da bola.

Daichi como que de repente intentaba hablar, pero no le salía. Suga se estaba riendo por lo bajo y Hayato los miraba a ambos bastante divertido.

—Aaaah, bueno, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, caballeros, pero sólo vine a saludar. Tengo que volver con mi gente porque una de las chicas argumentó sobre la validez de alardear por un simple _six-pack_ y puede que Kindaichi repita el truco con doce para restablecer su dominancia.

—Oh, ¿por eso gritaban todos hace un rato? —Preguntó Hayato.

—Seh. Ese chico es un espectáculo —finalmente dejó ir a Daichi, y su cara estaba tan roja que no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que salió de su boca—. Bueno, ¡nos vemos! ¡Felices vacaciones!

—¡Gracias, tú también! —Se despidió Hayato.

—Gracias, Suga —logró decir Daichi.

Mientras volvía con los suyos, le pareció escuchar cómo Hayato se reía detrás de él. Luego, escuchó un grito. De dolor.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1250:
> 
> “AL FIN!!!!!!!”
> 
> **A 503 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 47 veces - 0 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1253:
> 
> “chicos un consejo: si van a tomar no se queden dormidos en las escaleras. su espalda se los agradecera”
> 
> **A 32 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 17 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1248:
> 
> “¡Recomiéndenme series para ver en las vacaciones!”
> 
> **A 24 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 1 vez - 46 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1259:
> 
> “al de la confesión #1248: te recomiendo que estudies”
> 
> **A 5 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 1 comentario** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1267:
> 
> “Confesión #1259: Soy LA de la confesión #1248. Métete en tus asuntos.”
> 
> **A 56 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 3 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> PLEITO! PLEITO! PLEITO!
>> 
>> qué metiche #1259
>> 
>> lol

* * *

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mitad de semestre de su vida. Puede que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que había estado esperándolas con más ansia que de costumbre, pensando, soñando con ellas, para motivarse cada vez que su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar con la pila de responsabilidades que tenía enfrente. O tal vez sólo fueran las donas con Asahi y Noya, eso también estuvo bueno.

La cosa es que la noche del viernes, cuando Suga se encontraba en su escritorio, no festejando o relajándose, sino revisando pruebas, no se sintió decepcionado porque se hubiese terminado tan pronto. Había aprovechado bien su semana, levantándose tarde y disfrutando con sus amigos. Además, la semana anterior había aprendido una valiosa lección sobre el manejo de tiempo y estrés. Mientras calificaba las respuestas que tenía frente a sí, pensó, _Bueno, esta mitad no puede ser peor que la anterior_. Aún era joven y falto de experiencia, en especial en lo que a ser profesor se refería, pero tenía todo el futuro por delante y las determinación de ganarse el corazón de sus alumnos, aunque tuviese que ir uno por uno, como con Daichi Sawamura…

¿Su corazón? ¿No era una forma muy exagerada de decirlo?

Tenía un leve recuerdo de su última noche en la universidad, con Kindaichi bañándose en cerveza, Oikawa besuqueándose con una chica de ciencias e Iwaizumi asegurándole a todo aquel que preguntara (y a quien no, también) que lo que hiciera ese idiota le importaba un comino. Y luego estaba la imagen, casi como un sueño, donde Suga se reía y Daichi tartamudeaba al hablar, rojo como un tomate. Pero tal vez fuera el alcohol y la temperatura irracional de primavera.

Quizás algún día durante el año se armara de valor para pedirle su número de teléfono.

Por ahora , se conformaba con ser su profesor. Al menos en eso era bueno. La letra de los estudiantes había mejorado un poco desde la primera vez que tuvo que hacerlas de arqueólogo y descifrar todas esas respuestas, o tal vez Shimizu tenía razón y ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero aún así dio un suspiro de alivio cuando entre vio el nombre de Daichi bajo la siguiente prueba que le tocaba revisar. Sería como un punto de descanso para sus- qué.

**Qué.**

—Tiene que ser una broma. Esto es una _jodida_ broma.

Pero no, era real.

La hoja que tenía en las manos decía “Daichi Sawamura”, y nada más.

El resto estaba en blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi chiste favorito de este capítulo es el de la sonrisa semanal de Iwaizumi. Por cierto, tomar bebidas calientes de un trago es peligroso para la garganta.
> 
> Las canciones que canta Oikawa son "Frío, Frío", de Juan Luis Guerra, y "No Te Necesito", de Santiago Cruz.


	3. Confesiones de un Alumno Modelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este episodio: frases típicas de rompimiento, menos el rompimiento y con el doble de incomodidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ACTUALIZA TRES DÍAS TARDE SIN STARBUCKS* holi  
> long story short: bale berga la bida  
> como compensación tho, mañana que no tengo clases me pondré las pilas altiro con el cap cuatro /Y/ postearé un IwaOi que tengo trabajando por ahí, para compensar que aún no pasa nada de nada con los DaiSugas. (y probablemente no pase hasta el ultimo capítulo. si es que no se me hace y termino escribiendo pura ust porque soy una fucking weenie)

> **Mensaje privado enviado a sawamura.daichi@xx.yy.zz  
>  ****Asunto:**  Tu nota  
>  Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

 

La primera clase de la semana fue, como era de esperarse, lenta y aburrida. En parte, porque la sala estaba más vacía que de costumbre, con eso de que la gente de otras ciudades que habían salido durante las vacaciones a ver a su familia aún no volvían, y en parte, porque Daichi no dijo nada en toda la clase.

_En retrospectiva, tal vez fui un poco brusco._

Y tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Suga no hubiese recomendado dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento ni enviado un _e-mail_ en primer lugar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Durante una hora y media, hizo lo posible por no detener la vista en Daichi, tanto para no hacerle la vida más difícil a él como para no recordar lo cabreado que estaba.

—Para los que aún no han revisado, las notas de la segunda evaluación ya están listas. Recuerden que hoy a las seis es el período de apelación.

La clase se dispersó y Suga quedó solo en la sala. Se dio el pequeño lujo de suspirar, largo y cansado, antes de guardar sus cosas y salir, pero cuando vio a Daichi en la puerta se arrepintió de inmediato. Claro, las cosas siempre se podían poner más incómodas.

Él seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escucha, sobre mi nota...

—¿Tienes clase ahora?

Daichi pareció tener problemas tratando de procesar la pregunta. Cuando respondió, fue casi con cuidado:

—Sí, dentro de diez minutos.

—Y yo tengo que correr al otro lado del campus —respondió Suga por su parte. Entonces señaló el pasillo para que Daichi se hiciera a un lado y lo dejara salir—. Apelación es a las seis, ¿puedes quedarte un rato después de eso?

—… No hay problema.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la tarde.

Suga no le dio tiempo a Daichi de despedirse antes de emprender el camino hacia su próxima clase, pero aún así no pudo dejar de pensar en ese tono de culpa en todo el día.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1289:
> 
> “A quien se le ocurrio agendar una prueba el primer dia de vuelta de vacaciones???”
> 
> **A 30 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 2 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> a Satanás
>> 
>> ^^^^^^^^^

* * *

 

—Shimizu, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Nada, Suga. Tú sólo estás haciendo tu trabajo.

—Pero mi trabajo es hacer que esos chicos _pasen el ramo_.

Shimizu sopló sobre su café con calma. Suga sentía que ella no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, lo cual era ridículo, pues la otra ayudante le llevaba un año de experiencia. Pero no se trataba sólo de que uno de sus alumnos había logrado la dudosa hazaña de bajar un promedio que tampoco había empezado muy bien que digamos. Dicho alumno era un modelo por donde se lo mirase. Suga se consideraba a sí mismo un trabajólico, pero Daichi estaba a otro nivel de responsabilidad. Por dónde se lo mirase, no tenía sentido.

—Mi mejor alumno está en números rojos, y yo ni siquiera puedo entender por qué.

La cara de Shimizu era la misma de siempre, pero Suga la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, de tratarse de una persona más expresiva, seguro estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Koushi, ¿no es un poco temprano en la semana para ponerse así de melodramático? —El tono de Oikawa era burlesco, pero Suga sabía que sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, y él, en el fondo, se lo agradecía.

—Es que... no lo sé, de verdad pensaba que estaba entendiendo esto de ser profesor, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. Haces malabares para preparar las clases y cuidar tus propios ramos al mismo tiempo, y casi no tienes tiempo para ti mismo entre estudiar y corregir pruebas. Pero al final nada de eso importa, y ni siquiera puedes sufrir tranquilo porque al final son tus alumnos los que se llevan la peor parte.

—Suga, ya es suficiente —lo cortó Shimizu. Dejó su vaso en la mesa con cuidado y lo miró a los ojos—. Hay un montón de factores que afectan el desempeño de un estudiante que nosotros como profesores no podemos controlar. Tal vez se fuera un mal día. Yo casi repito una clase porque me empezaron a dar calambres en mitad del examen y el dolor me hizo casi imposible concentrarme.

Oikawa se estremeció. Suga le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

—Por Dios, ¿qué edad tienes?

—¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas —respondió, visiblemente incómodo.

—El punto es —siguió Shimizu— que no puedes seguir comiéndote la cabeza por algo que probablemente no tenga nada que ver contigo. Es verdad, son tus alumnos, pero estamos en la universidad. Al final del día nos tenemos que hacer cargo de nosotros solos.

Suga suspiró. Era verdad, todas y cada una de las cosas que dijo, pero no podía pretender que todo seguía igual de bien cuando la imagen de Daichi avergonzado y evitando hacer contacto visual seguía fresca en su memoria.

—Es que es tan injusto...

—Lo sabemos, Koushi. _Estamos la universidad_.

—Kiyo… um, ¿Shimizu?

Una novatilla se había acercado a su mesa, la cual se puso rígida cuando sintió tres pares de ojos posados sobre ella. Suga dedujo que debía ir en primero porque tenía ese aire de nerviosismo característico de los alumnos nuevos, aunque, a siete meses del primer día de clases, le pareció una exageración.

—Este... perdón por interrumpir.

—Para nada, Hitoka. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Yo? No, nada. ¡Ah! Quiero decir que no soy _yo_ la que necesita algo, sino alguien, que me pidió que te dijera que la asamblea de Industrias es en media hora. Bueno, media hora entonces, porque igual ya ha pasado un rato entre que te estaba buscando, porque me lo pidieron pensando que estaba contigo, pero ya ves que no, así que…

—Hitoka.

—¡Sí! Digo, ¿sí?

—Gracias por avisarme, pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste simplemente?

La novata puso cara de que acababa de enterarse de que existían los teléfonos móviles. Oikawa, quien Suga se dio cuenta había estado aguantando las ganas de hacer un comentario estúpido hasta entonces, se empezó a reír encantadoramente.

—¿Este pajarito perdido está en Industrias contigo, Shimi? No recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Shimizu le dirigió una mirada que podía cortar diamantes.

—Oh, no —se explicó la chica—. Estudio Matemáticas.

Oikawa silbó.

—Con razón. Ni siquiera sabía que había mujeres en esa carrera.

Suga le dio un golpe en el hombro y Oikawa al fin cerró la boca.

Hitoka se quedó quieta en su sitio sin saber qué hacer hasta que Shimizu se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que se pusieran en camino.

—Nos vemos hoy a las seis —le dijo a Suga—. Y deja de darle tantas vueltas.

Los dos astrónomos siguieron a las chicas con la mirada hasta que hubieron salido de la cafetería. Oikawa volvió a silbar.

—Así que una cerebrito, ¿eh? Y Shimizu la tenía escondida.

—¿Cerebrito? Con qué cara, Oikawa. Estudiamos _Astronomía_.

—¿Y? Física y programación, eso no es tan difícil. Ahora, ¿cálculo y álgebra avanzados?

Los dos se estremecieron.

—Bueno, un poco —admitió Suga. Y tampoco era como si él no pasara todas sus clases con buenas notas, aunque su método consistiera en estresarse todo el semestre. Pero al menos eso a _él mismo_ le funcionaba, en cambio…

—Hey —Oikawa le dio una palmada en la frente, que lo devolvió al mundo real, pero a qué precio…—, ¿qué te acaban de decir? No más vueltas al asunto.

—Ya sé, perdón. ¡Y tú no me regañes, es indignante!

Oikawa le sacó la lengua. Suga le devolvió el gesto, pero de manera más digna.

—Sabes —empezó Oikawa, y aunque su sonrisa era juguetona, el tono era serio—, nadie te culpa por preocuparte tanto por el chico, teniendo en cuenta que te gusta y todo eso.

Suga quiso protestar… pero se contuvo. Ya estaba grande para ir escondiendo quién le gustaba y quién no como cuando estaba en la escuela. Aun así, lo que Oikawa había dicho no era del todo cierto. Sí, tal vez le estaba prestando más atención de la necesaria a Daichi porque el hombre le atraía, pero una cosa era sentirse mal porque alguien que te gusta está pasando un mal rato y otra muy distinta es que ese alguien esté a cargo tuyo. Al final, su única respuesta fue echarse sobre la mesa y gemir un rato.

—A ti te gusta estresarte, ¿verdad?

—Ya no sé nada, Oikawa. Nada de nada.

—Entonces no pienses en ello.

—¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! —Suga volvió a erguirse, pero apoyó la cabeza en las manos para mantener su imagen de desesperación—. ¿Sabes? Mentí. Sí sé que Daichi no se merece esto, y sé que lo mínimo que puedo hacer, como su profesor, es preguntarle si tiene algún problema. Y, luego de eso, tratar de hacer lo posible por solucionarlo, porque eso es lo que un buen profesor haría.

Y cuando terminó de decir esto, esperaba que Oikawa pusiera los ojos en blanco y tratara de exprimir la culpa de su sistema, para lo cual ya estaba preparando los contraargumentos necesarios… pero extrañamente no dijo nada. Sólo se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Suga cayó en cuenta de que había dicho el nombre de su alumno en voz alta.

_Oh... mierda._

—Espera… ¿te refieres a Sawamura?

_**Mierda.** _

Una cosa era que Shimizu estuviera al tanto, porque era una profesora ayudante. Pero eso debía llegar hasta allí, y nadie más tenía por qué saber cómo le estaba yendo a tal y cual persona porque existía esta pequeña cosilla llamada “confidencialidad profesional”. La cual, Suga acaba de romper. Frente a _Oikawa_.

—Por su puesto que lo conoces. _Cómo no lo vas a conocer_ , cuando te sabes el nombre y carrera de todas las personas en esta facultad. Incluso con esa chica de primero no te tomaste ni dos minutos en preguntarle-

—Hey, calma, ¡no es lo que crees! Sólo estoy un poco sorprendido por la coincidencia.

—¿Coincidencia? ¿Le dices coincidencia a que puedo decir el nombre, ni siquiera el apellido, de una persona, y nueve de diez veces tú vas a saber de quién estoy hablando?

—No, Koushi, le digo coincidencia a que te haya dado un flechazo por mi ex-compañero.

… ¿Uh?

—¿Uh? —Suga procesó cada palabra por separado y luego todas juntas para estar seguro de que lo que Oikawa había dicho significaba lo que él creía que significaba:—. Tú y Daichi… ¿iban a la misma escuela?

Intentó imaginar a Daichi rodeado de niños de clase alta iguales a Oikawa, con su guitarra y ropa a la moda. Era la imagen mental más confusa que había tenido en meses.

—Bueno, en la escuela no, pero sí tomamos las mismas clases de preparación para la universidad en último año, y en primero compartí Cálculo y Álgebra con él.

 _Oh, gracias al cielo_. Suga suspiró de alivio.

—¿Disculpa? Siento que estás pensando en algo malo sobre mí.

—¡Para nada! —Dijo inocentemente. Oikawa no se lo tragó—. Es sólo que… —Suga cayó en cuenta de lo que en verdad implicaba esta nueva información— Daichi tiene nuestra edad.

—Sí, Suga, y dos más dos son cuatro. ¿Algo más?

—Pero Física III es un ramo de segundo año —siguió él, ignorando su comentario—. ¿No significa eso…?

—¿Que probablemente lo esté dando por segunda vez?

Ahí estaba, la prueba de que la universidad era un lugar cruel y todas las cosas malas tenían un lado aún más feo. Así que ahora ya no sólo se trataba de un alumno que peligraba de reprobar su clase; probablemente fuera la _segunda vez_.

—O, tal vez reprobó otros ramos por el camino y sólo ahora ha podido tomar el tuyo —teorizó Oikawa—. No entiendo por qué te sorprende tanto, III es un número impar, y estamos en semestre par. Obviamente tu clase se compone de gente que no está cumpliendo con la malla académica en el tiempo estimado.

—Pero si es la segunda vez que lo está dando, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar si reprueba?

—Simplemente tendrá que darlo por tercera vez y listo.

—¡No “simplemente”! —Suga se puso de pie y estampó las manos en la mesa—. Hay un límite de clases que podemos tomar más de dos veces y es un riesgo gastar la oportunidad tan temprano en la carrera. Si Daichi reprueba ahora, tendrá problemas en el futuro.

Oikawa se frotó las sienes con fingida impaciencia, en uno de sus intentos para ponerle drama a la situación.

—Suga, ya es la segunda vez que lo repito: deja. De. Darle. Vueltas.

—Es que no puedo-

—¡Shst!

—Pero escucha-

—¡Shhhst!

—¡Ya enten-!

—¡¡Shhhhhst!!

—¡¡Tooru!!

Oikawa se empezó a reír y Suga se sentó de nuevo para darle un golpe en el otro hombro.

—Lo siento, Koushi —dijo mientras se frotaba el área del golpe—. Sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar.

La hora de almuerzo terminó, y los dos caminaron juntos a su próxima clase. Oikawa le hizo prometer a Suga que ya no le daría más vueltas al tema en lo que quedaba de la tarde, hasta que hablara directamente con Daichi, y Suga le hizo prometer a él que no le iba a decir a nadie sobre lo que habían hablado. Oikawa le aseguró que a él no le gustaban los rumores, a diferencia de cierta persona que no podía pasar un día sin revisar la fuente inagotable de chismes y quejas no-oficial de la facultad, y Suga respondió que, en primer lugar, la página de confesiones era más que sólo un lugar donde ir a quejarse: también servía para establecer un diálogo con el resto de la universidad sobre temas de relevancia pública que no tenían su propio ambiente donde discutirlos debido a las convenciones sociales de lo que era o no políticamente correcto. Y en segundo lugar, que bien podía pasar una semana entera sin revisar la página. Pero como no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie, se pasó toda la clase leyendo, porque las confesiones le secaban el cerebro, y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era dejar de pensar. 

 

* * *

> Confesión #1301:
> 
> “Por favor déjame ser la confesión 1300 por favor déjame ser la confesión 1300 por favor déjame ser la confesión 1300 por fav”
> 
> **A 432 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 209 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

> Confesión #1299:
> 
> “oye! limpien su basura después de las fiestas!”
> 
> **A 120 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 5 veces - 17 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

>  Confesión #1295:
> 
> “Me gusta mucho mi ayudante! Pero creo que le hace ojitos a un compañero que se sienta al frente…”
> 
> **A 9 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 2 comentarios** (Expandir) 

* * *

> Confesión #1292:
> 
> “a veces siento que no sirvo para esto…”
> 
> **A 13 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 4 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> esta bien, a todos nos pasa
>> 
>> No te rindas!!
>> 
>> es solo mitad de semestre, todavía puedes enderezarlo
>> 
>> ¡¡¡¡SIEMPRE SE PUEDE DAR VUELTA EN LOS EXÁMENES ARRIBA ESOS ÁNIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGRHFGDHGRBFJCBHS!!!!
>> 
>> hola, soy la que mandó la confesión… quería darles las gracias, sus mensajes me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. seguiré intentando :’)

* * *

 

Daichi, cómo no, llegó justo cuando Shimizu estaban cerrando la sala. Suga tenía la mente suficientemente despejada para afrontar la situación de manera racional, así que cuando Daichi dijo:

—Hey.

Él… no le respondió, porque Shimizu de repente dejó caer toda su carga extra sobre la propia, junto con las llaves.

—Vas a ir a dejarlas tú a la oficina, ¿verdad? Si te pesan mucho, dile a él que te ayude.

Y se fue por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, dejándolos a los dos solos.

 _Guau. Gracias, Shimizu_ , pensó Suga, con y sin sarcasmo.

Daichi se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

¿Qué daño iba a hacer? Además, Daichi tenía buenos brazos. Suga le entregó la carga extra, excepto por las llaves, y luego hizo un gesto para que subieran por las escaleras. Prefería no tener que hablar del tema en un pasillo, aunque fuera tarde y la Universidad estuviera casi vacía, así que esperó a que llegaran a la oficina en el tercer piso para conversar.

—Dime, Daichi —empezó mientras buscaba la llave correcta para la cerradura—, ¿es normal que a un alumno responsable le vaya bien?

Fue cuando Daichi no entró de inmediato a la oficina que Suga se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba, probablemente no sólo por la la conversación. Después de todo, estaban en una parte de la universidad a la que los alumnos no solían entrar. Intentó calmarlo un poco con una sonrisa, como diciendo, “Está bien, no te vas a meter en problemas por entrar.” Todavía se veía un poco nervioso bajo su exterior estoico, pero al menos tuvo el efecto deseado y, esta vez, Daichi lo miró a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Supongo que sí —respondió finalmente, dejando los papeles en el escritorio después de ver a Suga hacer lo mismo.

Suga asintió a ambos gestos.

—¿Y que un alumno que nunca venga a clases tenga malas notas? —Siguió.

Si Daichi no entendía muy bien a lo que Suga quería llegar con estas preguntas, no lo demostró. Sólo siguió respondiendo.

—Pues, es natural, ¿no?

—¿Qué me dices de alguien que se salta todas sus clases y aún así pasa todo sin problemas?

—Eso… —se lo pensó un poco esta vez— en teoría, no debería pasar, pero es bastante común de todas maneras.

Sí, la verdad era que se daba mucho en la universidad. Suga conocía un par de malnacidos que no movían un pelo en todo el semestre y terminaban entre los mejores diez de la clase.

—Entonces, según tu lógica —dijo, con calma, pues su siguiente pregunta era la razón por la que había traído a Daichi a la oficina en primer lugar—, no debería pasar que un estudiante que venga a clases y de muestras de estar entendiendo tenga un desempeño final tan bajo, ¿no?

Fue la única pregunta que Daichi no respondió, pero tampoco desvió la mirada.

—Perdón por ser tan brusco —Suga se apoyó en el escritorio, esperando que una actitud más relajada le quitara algo de severidad a la situación—. Sé que piensas que te llamé para regañarte o algo así, pero sólo estoy preocupado. Comprenderás que lo último que esperaría de alguien tan responsable como tú sea una prueba en blanco.

Silencio otra vez. Suga estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener una actitud amigable, pero la situación se ponía cada vez más incómoda, sin importar cuánto se esforzara.

—Soy tu profesor, Daichi. Puedes hablar conmigo de estas cosas —Intentó una vez más—. ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

Entonces, finalmente, Daichi no pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Suga sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—... Está bien, ya sé lo que pasa —Suga respiró profundo. Bueno, ya estaban los dos aquí, no había vuelta atrás—. Si tienes problemas para entenderme, el único culpable aquí soy yo.

El silencio se hizo en la oficina, pero era distinto al que había estado yendo y viniendo en los últimos minutos. Menos pesado y más extraño. Daichi miró a Suga sin comprender.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, es mi primer semestre como ayudante, después de todo, así que tiene sentido que cometa errores en el camino y todo eso...

—Eso no es...

—… ¿Cierto? Vamos, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo. Pero, aún así, no debería dejar que eso los afecte a ustedes, así que quiero disculparme, y si tú tienes algo que quieras decirme para mejorar la clase...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tu clase es perfecta!

—Daichi, está bien. No vas a herir mis sentimientos ni nada. Créeme que me duele más verte repitiendo que ser criticado por estar metiendo la pata.

—No, Suga, lo estás entendiendo mal. No eres tú, soy-

Daichi tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no terminar esa frase. El eco de la última palabra todavía daba vueltas por la oficina mientras sus dos ocupantes hacían lo posible por olvidar todo lo referente a la última parte de la conversación. Esa maldita frase siempre empeoraba las cosas.

Suga pudo escuchar la voz de Oikawa en su cabeza perfectamente: _Incómodo~._

—Quiero decir —Daichi tuvo que respirar un par de veces para calmarse, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y con la otra trataba de hilar las palabras correctas en el aire—, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo: _soy tu profesor_. Te he visto trabajar en lo que va del semestre, y si tú no estás haciendo nada malo…

—¡Te equivocas! Yo…

Se contuvo.

Desde que se habían visto en el pasillo, Daichi había estado tratando de mantener una expresión estoica, con diferentes grados de eficacia para ocultar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo a lo largo de la conversación. Pero en ese momento la cubierta se estaba desmoronando, y lo que Suga vio debajo de ella fue a un hombre avergonzado de sí mismo.

_Oh, Daichi…_

—No es la primera vez que estoy tomando esta clase.

Ahí estaba. Oikawa había tenido la razón.

—La verdad es que cuando reprobé mi examen el semestre pasado me sentí horrible, de verdad creí que iba a salir bien esa vez, pero... —parecía que cada palabra le estaba costando. Hubo un momento en el que Suga pensó que ya no iba a decir más, pero entonces, en el último minuto, cambió de parecer y lo dejó salir todo de golpe:— Justo un día antes, mi novia terminó conmigo.

—Oh.

—Así que no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo es mi culpa por no saber superarlo aún después de… ¿cuatro meses? —Daichi se rió—. Básicamente soy patético.

Y si Suga había esperado averiguar algo durante esa conversación, definitivamente no era eso.

_¿Dijo novi **a**?_

_¡¿En serio?! ¿Eso es lo primero en lo que te pones a pensar?_

_Te está mirando. Sé un buen profesor y dile algo para animarlo._

—Pues… vaya, lo siento mucho.

_Brillante._

Suga se aclaró la garganta y esta vez pensó antes de hablar.

—Así que se te ha hecho difícil concentrarte porque tienes el corazón roto.

—Suena dramático, pero sí —dijo con una sonrisa que probablemente quería quitarle seriedad al tema. A Suga le rompió el corazón.

—De verdad lo siento. Por, bueno, forzarte a hablar de ello.

Y decir que Daichi estaba incómodo se sobreentendía. Tampoco era como si Suga se sintiera mejor, pero sus razones eran distintas. El punto era que si dejaba que las cosas se quedaran así por más tiempo eventualmente la tensión iba a hacerle explotar el cerebro a alguien, así que Suga decidió que ambos tenían que dejar esa maldita oficina tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos.

Hicieron todo el camino hasta la entrada de la universidad en silencio, pero el aire fresco y el movimiento sirvieron para calmar un poco los pobres nervios de Suga. Al menos, lo peor ya había pasado, y Suga había cumplido con lo que prometió, que era averiguar lo que pasaba con Daichi y tratar de ayudarlo a resolver su problema.

Bueno, la parte de “resolver” seguía “sin resolver”, pero no había nada que hacer respecto a eso. Un rompimiento era algo que se curaba con el tiempo. Suga no lo podía ayudar.

Aún así, trató de darle ánimos una última vez antes de despedirse.

—No te sientas mal por esto. Es normal que estés triste, imagino que la querías mucho.

Ambos caminaban sin desviar la vista del frente, y Daichi no dio muestras de estar escuchando más allá de un ligero cambio en la velocidad a la que avanzaba. Suga decidió seguir, de todas maneras.

—Eres inteligente, sólo estás pasando por un mal momento. Si sientes que no puedes concentrarte, tal vez lo mejor sea que trates de distraerte un poco.

Daichi se detuvo. Suga vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo intentaba calmarse y, cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo, él hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias, por preocuparte y todo eso. Creo que me he estado dejando llevar mucho por esta pequeña depresión, pero dejarlo salir me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al final sí necesitaba que alguien me regañara.

—Ya te lo dije, no te estoy regañando… Pero me alegra que haya servido de algo.

—¿Supongo que nos veremos en la clase del miércoles?

—Bueno, yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de faltar en vista de que es mi trabajo, así que si tú no te saltas la clase, yo creo que sí

—Entonces, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, y mejor suerte para la próxima.

Daichi se rió, y ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas.

Pero entonces, Suga tuvo una idea.

Dio la vuelta y corrió hasta alcanzar a su alumno, el cual, al escuchar sus pasos apresurados se dio vuelta con curiosidad y casi no logra esquivarlo por un pelo. Suga se tropezó, pero el destino había decidido que su cuota de humillaciones ya había sido cubierta por el mes, así que sólo brinco sin gracia hasta estabilizarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —jadeó—. ¿Estudias por tu cuenta o tienes un grupo?

—Um, ¿por mi cuenta?

—¿Quieres unirte al mío? —Ya estaba, podía ser la mejor o peor idea que había tenido en meses, pero estaba muy ocupado pensando en la posibilidad de hacer algo por Daichi como para dejar que eso lo desmotivase—. Nos juntamos los martes y los viernes una hora antes del almuerzo. Es más difícil distraerse cuando estás rodeado de otros, y no hacemos mucho ruido. Excepto Oikawa, pero ya vetaron el uso de la guitarra en la biblioteca así que no es tan malo.

Por supuesto, lo que Suga no mencionó fue que también era más difícil sentirse triste cuando estabas en grupo. Con su tendencia al estrés, el sabía mucho de eso.

El rostro de Daichi se iluminó y todo pareció volver a estar bien en el mundo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y a tus amigos no les importaría?

—¡Para nada! —Ups, énfasis. Era difícil mantenerse serio cuando este hombre se veía tan feliz— ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos mañana, Daichi?

Y así, una vez más, Suga pudo ver su sonrisa favorita adornar la cara de su mejor alumno, la cual ni siquiera sabía que había extrañado tanto durante las vacaciones.

—Nos vemos mañana, Suga.

Él sonrió también, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta llegar a casa. 

 

* * *

 

**Así que…**

**así que...? :o**

**La buena noticia es**

**que le acabo de pedir a Daichi que se una a nuestro grupo de estudio.**

**!!!!!!!!!**

**Y él aceptó.**

**bien hecho campeón!!! ;)**

**jajaja y hay malas noticias??**

**Le gusta una chica.**

**oh**

**Sip.**

**ay, koushi, tú sí que tienes mala suerte en el amor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente que estudia mucho y se saca buenas notas: Suga.  
> Gente que estudia mucho y se saca malas notas: Daichi.  
> Gente que nunca estudia y se saca buenas notas: Kenma.  
> Gente que nunca estudia y se saca malas notas: Yo.  
> (Bonus) Gente que flojea todo el año y lo da vuelta en los exámenes: Kunimi. En me U les decimos "Actas Sagradas" porque son prueba de que Dios existe.


	4. Confesiones de un Romántico Resignado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es mejor haber amado y perdido que- ah, ya saben cómo va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡CONFESIONES HA VUELTO! ¡EN FORMA DE MINI UPDATE!
> 
> Tuve que partir este capítulo porque no hallaba la forma de ligar las dos primeras escenas con el resto, que tienen un tema completamente distinto. Por eso quedó tan corto, pero prefiero postearlo ahora que hacerles esperar unos días más para la cosa completa.
> 
> Pensaba que iba a ser más productiva durante las vacaciones pero todo fue un caos. ;;;;n;;;; Al menos ahora que tengo pruebas para las que estudiar, la procrastinación me impulsa.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto, espero.
> 
> Ah, y perdón por el título tan cursi.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y su teléfono estaba brillando. Suga tenía clases a las ocho. Oikawa tenía clases a las ocho. _Eran compañeros_. Si era otra de sus malditas _selfies_ post-coito iba a quitarle su celular al día siguiente y tirarlo desde la terraza.

**estas triste por lo de sawamura?**

Ah.

Eso.

De repente se acordó. Había hablado con él el día anterior sobre sus notas. Daichi tenía una ex que todavía le gustaba.

 **Tal vez.**

**Un poco.**

**porque estaba pensando**

**siempre puedes usar el metodo tooru**

Suga se preguntó, _¿Quiero saber?_. Probablemente no, pero le siguió el juego de todas maneras.

**Qué es el “Método Tooru”?**

**volverte lo suficientemente sexy para meterte en los pantalones de cualquiera**

**sin importar genero, orientacion ni grado de impulso sexual**

_Merezco esto. Sé que no hay que darle cuerda, pero aquí estoy, a las cuatro de la mañana, haciendo las preguntas que él quiere y dándole la oportunidad de sacar temas que-_

**Espera, cómo que impulso sexual?**

**Cuándo convenciste a un as de acostarse contigo?**

**mira**

**yo nunca he obligado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere**

**Oikawa...**

**...o que sepa que no quiere**

…¿Oh?

 **fue mas que nada**

**pues**

**que se dio cuenta que era asexual luego de tener sexo conmigo**

**AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA**

**> :(**

**OHD IOS**

**ME ESTY RIENDOTANTO**

**NO PUEDO RSEPIRAR**

**YA ENTENDÍ**

**IWIZUMI LO SABE?  
**

**IWIZUMI HAHAHA**

**SI SE ENTERA ESTAS MUERTO SUGAWARA**

**Valdría la pena.**

**> :((((((**

**Es broma, es broma.**

**Gracias por hacerme reír.**

**PUES DE NADA**

**Pero está bien, en serio.**

**No es la primera vez que me gusta alguien que**

**ya sabes.**

**;-;**

**Pero no hablé con él a solas para intentar ligármelo,**

**sino para ayudarlo,**

**que es lo que voy a hacer.**

**Y sabes?**

**Me conformo con verlo pasar el ramo.**

**Sigue siendo el alumno más simpático que he tenido.**

**en tooooodos tus tres meses de hacer clase? guau, es un titulo muy importante**

**Vete a dormir.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

 

* * *

 

—Así que, Daichi —dijo Iwaizumi—, ¿haces deporte?

Era una pregunta inocente, o eso creyó Suga. Como ya fue explicado, su pequeño grupo estaba compuesto por gente de distintas carreras, así que, sin ramos en común, la mayoría de las sesiones pasaban en silencio. Pero ese día, su pequeño grupo se había vuelto menos pequeño: Suga había traído una persona nueva.

Les contó una versión resumida de la situación. Daichi estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse a solas y él había pensado que sería bueno para él estudiar en compañía, lo cual, no era mentira. Sólo no mencionó la parte en la que Daichi era su alumno, pero Shimizu lo conocía de vista, Oikawa, de nombre, e Iwaizumi tenía más de dos dedos de frente.

Básicamente, Suga había traído al chico que le gustaba al mismo sitio donde se encontraba Tooru Oikawa, el rey por excelencia de las bromas pesadas y el doble sentido, quien, para sorpresa de todos, se guardó todos sus comentarios y trató de hacer sentir bienvenido a Daichi apenas puso sus cosas en la mesa. Porque Tooru Oikawa podía ser muchas cosas malas, pero jamás un mal amigo, en especial cuando sabía que su compañero estaba tratando de superar un rechazo implícito. Suga se lo agradeció infinitamente.

Pero Iwaizumi, por el otro lado, no tenía idea su debate interno.

—Pues —empezó Daichi—, ahora mismo, nada; casi no he tenido tiempo con la universidad. Pero hasta hace unos meses estuve manteniendo una rutina semanal en el gimnasio.

Era una imagen mental interesante, tanto, que Suga estaba muy ocupado reflexionando sobre ella para darse cuenta de la forma en la que Iwaizumi lo estaba mirando. Daichi, para bien o para mal, tampoco se dio cuenta.

—Pensaba que ya había perdido un poco la forma, pero si te diste cuenta, ¿supongo que aún no estoy tan mal?

—Bueno, tienes más masa muscular que la mayoría —respondió, sin darle mucha importancia—, pero la verdad es que pregunto porque alguien me comentó que estabas en buena forma.

Todavía estaba mirando a Suga, quien recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba implicando y tuvo que toser para ocultar el ataque nervioso de risa. _¿CÓMO SE ACUERDA DE ESO?_

Daichi lo miró sin entender, pero entonces Oikawa salió al rescate, y su voz alegre y chillona casi cubre por completo el ruido sordo de zapatos chocando bajo la mesa y un grito de dolor.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás-?!

—Iwa es un cabeza de músculo, por supuesto que él y su grupo de disque atletas le han echado el ojo a todos los deportistas de la universidad.

— _¿Perdón?_ A quién estás llamando- —Iwaizumi se detuvo cuando vio como Oikawa le sonreía burlonamente, como si quisiera desafiarlo, pero sus ojos reflejaban una intención de hacerlo callar completamente seria.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que Suga lo miraba horrorizado y cayó en la cuenta de que casi había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Intentó disculparse, pero Oikawa lo volvió a interrumpir, esta vez para asegurarse de que Daichi no se percatara del silencio incómodo que estaba empezando a formarse en la mesa.

—Si no te cuidas —empezó, con un tono aún más ligero que el anterior, como si toda su existencia se basara en rechazar el estilo de vida serio y aburrido—, van a terminar metiéndote a su equipo de fútbol antes de que te des cuenta.

Iwaizumi se hubiese quedado tranquilo si Daichi no le hubiese seguido el juego:

—¡Iwaizumi! ¿Es verdad? —Exclamó de forma dramática— ¿Me quieres sólo por mi cuerpo?

Ahí fue cuando todo el esfuerzo de Suga por no reírse hizo combustión. Qué suerte, Daichi podría atribuirlo a su comentario sin sospechar que acababa de fundirle el cerebro. Y el estómago.

—¡Quién sabe! —Continuó Oikawa—. Pero yo que vigilaría donde ando desde ahora. He oído que los futbolistas son muy persuasivos. Puede que no llegues a tu próxima clase….

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Iwaizumi debía haber sobrepasado su cuota diaria de paciencia para Oikawa, porque tenía tantas cosas por las que regañarlo que no sabía por dónde empezar— Eso no es- en primer lugar- Oikawa, juro por Dios- ¡deja de meterle ideas raras sobre mí en la cabeza!

—No soy yo el que está bombardeando a nuestro nuevo compañero de estudio con propaganda deportiva, ¡y ni siquiera le has preguntado de qué carrera es!

—Daichi, ¿qué estudias? —Hizo el favor Shimizu, quien se había mantenido completamente al margen durante toda la discusión. Suga intentó comunicarle su gratitud, pero el ataque de risa todavía no se bajaba. Al menos, ella lo reconoció brevemente. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer una compañera tan linda como ella?

 _Ahora que lo pienso_ , se dio cuenta, entre carcajadas, _yo tampoco sé en qué carrera está..._

Sobre el ruido de Iwaizumi tratando de estrangular a Oikawa, Daichi respondió:

—Soy geólogo.

De repente, se hizo el silencio, pues la risa de Suga se detuvo de golpe. _Oh._

—Es porque... ¡te llamas _Daichi_!

Cuatro de cinco personas en la mesa gimieron, porque el dolor fue _físico_. El quinto volvió a su estado de euforia inducida por la ansiedad y los juegos de palabras terribles.

—Mierda, Koushi.

—No puedo creer que me hiciste escuchar eso con mis propios oídos.

—Es el peor chiste que se te ha ocurrido.

—¡No! Es que... —intentó tragar aire por la nariz, pero fue un sorbido tan poco elegante que el sonido casi lo manda de espaldas con todo y silla— es que es perfecto y _la cara de Daichi_ ay Dios mío.

Oh, la cara de Daichi era un poema. Una oda a la indignación. Un soneto a todas las emociones entre la vergüenza ajena, la exasperación, la resignación y la pérdida de la fe en la humanidad.

—¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de veces que he oído ese maldito chiste en mi vida?

De hecho, Suga se sentía fatal. Si el piso se apiadase de su miseria y se lo tragara en ese mismo momento no podría ser más feliz. Pero todavía se estaba riendo, porque así funcionaba con él, y porque, por desgracia, su sentido del humor sí era así de malo y _cómo puedes llamarte Daichi y estudiar Geología es el chiste más fácil que le había tocado hacer_.

—Esta es la primera.

Suga estaba doblado sobre la mesa, respirando entrecortadamente y ahogando las últimas carcajadas cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y ver que Daichi ya no parecía tener ganas de prenderle fuego a su existencia.

—No te creo.

—Es verdad, estuve años evitando decirle a la gente lo que quería estudiar por miedo a que alguien lo hiciera, pero cuando finalmente lo dije, nadie comentó nada raro, sólo me felicitaban por escoger una carrera tan intelectual y todo eso. Cuando entré a la universidad fue lo mismo, y hace poco me convencí de que nunca iba a pasar y que había pasado toda mi juventud en paranoia por nada. Y luego, llegaste tú y confirmaste mis más oscuros temores.

—Oh… pero al menos, ahora que ya pasó, descubriste que no era tan malo como creías. Esa es la moraleja de la historia, ¿verdad? Vivir con miedo de algo que no conoces-

—No. Es como mínimo diez veces peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Aw, ¡vamos! ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo sabiendo que soy tu primera vez?

Se hizo el silencio.

Oh no.

Dijo eso en voz alta.

_Oh no._

Acababa de hacer un chiste de doble sentido. Frente a Daichi. A Daichi. La clase de chistes que sólo podías hacer con amigos cercanos. Con Noya. Con Oikawa. Tal vez con Iwaizumi. Nunca con Shimizu. Con Asahi sólo si quería hacerlo atragantarse con algo. No con alguien que estabas recién conociendo. No un _crush_ imposible. No con un _alumno_. **_No con Daichi._**

Daichi se empezó a reír.

No, Suga estaba alucinando, porque después de eso _Shimizu_ se empezó a reír. Luego Oikawa. Al final, Iwaizumi. Y él, en algún momento, pero era por los nervios. Porque estaba tan jodido. Y Daichi tenía la sonrisa más brillante del mundo. Y a él le gustaba tanto.

No pudieron estudiar nada ese día. Suga se sintió culpable el resto de la tarde, pero al día siguiente, cuando terminó la clase de Física III, Daichi se despidió con un, “¡Nos vemos el viernes, Suga!”, haciendo que el estómago de Suga se llenase de mariposas.

Tenía que hacer algo con ese _crush_ , obviamente no iba a llegar a ningún lado con eso.

Pero por ahora, había ganado un amigo. Suga se podía dar por satisfecho con eso.

* * *

> Confesión #1306:
> 
> “¿qué hago? me gusta un compañero, y soy mujer, pero parece que le gustan los hombres porque se pasa toda la clase hablando con el profe ayudante.”
> 
> **A 13 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 6 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> ¿Es lindo? Siempre son los lindos. Debería ser ilegal ser lindo y gay.
>> 
>> Oye, no se si leiste la confesion #1295, pero yo la escribi, y creo que estamos hablando de las mismas personas? Mi clase tiene que ver con física…
>> 
>> ^omg. ¡la mía también!
>> 
>> OMG
>> 
>> ¡OMG!
>> 
>> :o! huelo una historia de amor en nuestra querida pagina de confesiones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daichi「大地」s [la] tierra (fuente: http://aulex.org/ja-es)  
> geología: del griego γῆ /guê/, ‘Tierra’, y -λογία /-loguía/, ‘tratado’ (fuente: es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geología)
> 
> Básicamente estuve esperando para hacer este maldito juego de palabras desde que se me ocurrió la IDEA del fic.
> 
> DE NADA.


	5. Confesiones de Primavera, parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VENCÍ AL BLOCK CHIQUILLXS  
> Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo porque lo sentí como relleno. No es relleno, tiene cosas importantes de la trama, foreshadowing, desarrollo de personajes y hasta introduje la posibilidad de no uno, sino DOS spin offs (mátenme). Pero la parte que quiero escribir aún está lejos, y en mi corazón, todo lo que esté entre eso y el primer cap es relleno.
> 
> Cómo sea, esta cosa solía ser mucho más larga, pero la dividí en dos por la misma razón que separé el cap anterior originalmente: necesitaba poner una brecha en un par de eventos para darle una mejor ambientación, y porque la espera ha sido mucha. Pero no teman, la segunda parte va a estar... ¡mañana! y la postearé tempranito y bonito.
> 
> Una última cosa: me prometí que iba a mantener este fic sfnc (safe for non-chileans) y hacerlo lo más neutro posible pero soy basura y metí una referencia que absolutamente nadie va a entender. Por favor, vean este [link](http://i.imgur.com/JhMr6aK.png), y cuando llegue el momento, no me juzguen.

Había algo en el aire de primavera.

¿Pero qué, exactamente?

 

* * *

> Confesión #1350:
> 
> “se siente el amor en el ambiente <3”
> 
> **A 20 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 1 vez - 3 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1347:
> 
> “UGH ODIO EL POLEN, si no es el resfrío, es la alergia. ¡Así no se puede respirar!”
> 
> **A 35 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 10 veces - 7 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1352:
> 
> “juro que este año hay bichos nuevos alguien sabe que son esas cosas moradas???”
> 
> **A 1 persona le gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 2 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

 

Lo bonito de la primavera era que todo parecía lleno de vida. Era la época favorita del año para Suga, por muchos motivos, y al menos ocho de ellos tenían que ver con los jardines llenos de flores en el campus.

—Eres tan gay —dijo Oikawa cuando se detuvo camino a clase para oler unas magnolias. Suga lo hizo callar.

Le gustaba más que nada porque era un recuerdo constante de que la vida seguía su curso; metafórica y literalmente hablando, en su caso. Había sido un semestre agotador, cruel, y devastador, pero las cosas se habían ido calmando con el paso del tiempo, y ahora ya no se sentía en peligro de caer en coma por el estrés. La situación con Daichi iba bastante bien, las sesiones de estudio habían probado ser bastante productivas, y Suga confiaba en que podía pasar el curso si seguía un buen ritmo de trabajo hasta el final del semestre.

Además, ya no se sentía decepcionado cada vez que lo veía. Era verdad, Daichi le había dado un caso severo de mariposas en el estómago, y descubrir que le gustaban las chicas, en específico una que ya no quería saber nada de él, fue como un golpe en las costillas. La primera semana de estudio en conjunto había sido bastante incómoda. Pero la vida seguía, los amores imposibles se superaban, y Suga estaba agradecido de poder decir que Daichi ahora formaba parte de su grupo de amigos. Ya no había emociones complicadas metidas entremedio.

—¡Suga! —oyó cómo lo llamaban cuando salió de la cafetería. Daichi le estaba haciendo señas desde una banca, y también reconoció a su amigo pecoso sentado junto a él.

—Hey, buenos días, Daichi y... —intentó recordar el nombre del otro chico, pero todos los recuerdos que tenía de él eran borrosos, por algún motivo—. Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Es Hayato, pero no te sientas mal. Si no te acuerdas es porque este hombre —señaló a Daichi con el pulgar— nunca se molesta en mencionarme —suspiró, como haciéndose el dolido, ante lo cual Daichi sólo puso los ojos en blanco—. Aparentemente ser su mejor amigo no me hace digno. En cambio tú debes ser la persona más interesante del mundo, porque siempre está contándome sobre-

—¿Tienes clase ahora? —Interrumpió Daichi

—Sí, de hecho voy un poco tarde —admitió.

Los chicos no lo entretuvieron más, pero cuando ya estaba un poco lejos volvió la vista hacia ellos. Hayato se estaba riendo y Daichi lo empujó, aunque no lo suficiente para sacarlo de la banca. Suga supuso que Hayato era la persona más cercana que tenía Daichi en la universidad, probablemente fuera el único con el que dejara caer su coraza de hombre fuerte. Cuando estaba con Suga, Daichi no daba la más mínima muestra de lo mal que lo estaba pasando emocionalmente.

Pero en ese momento los dos sólo estaban haciendo bromas y charlando, como universitarios normales. Suga se sintió feliz de que Daichi tuviera un amigo que lo pudiera hacer reír así en un momento tan difícil para él.

Tiene la sonrisa más linda del mundo, dijeron las emociones complicadas.

Suga apuró el paso.

Bueno, puede que las mariposas estomacales no estuviesen completamente erradicadas, pero estaba trabajando en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Esas cosas tomaban tiempo.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1355:
> 
> “a las parejas del campus: háganle un favor a los solteros amargados y dejen de ser tan cursis en público.
> 
> o por último no se tomen de las manos y caminen lento en los pasillos estrechos, que tapan todo!!!”
> 
> **A 113 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 10 veces - 8 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

 

Otro de los efectos que tenía la primavera en Suga era la motivación para probar cosas nuevas, o darle una nueva oportunidad a las viejas.

Por ejemplo, cocinar. Suga tenía fe en que este iba a ser su año.

—¿Cuánta sal le tengo que echar?

—Es a gusto —respondió Asahi, desde el altavoz de su teléfono.

—¿Dos cucharadas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es mucho para dos personas!

—¿Una pizca?

—Muy poco —se escuchó la voz de Nishinoya desde lejos—. No, eso es muy complicado, todavía está aprendiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pimentones.

—¿Pimentones? ¡Eso no es complicado!

—Tienes que picarlos, y sacarles las semillas.

—… Mira, ya es tarde para añadir ingredientes extra. Tú sólo dime cuánta sal le tengo que echar.

—Una cucharadita debería hacerle bien.

Siguió las instrucciones de Asahi hasta que hubo que tapar la olla y dejarla reposar. Justo entonces sonó el timbre. Suga colgó el teléfono y fue a abrirle a Oikawa, quien lo saludó con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano.

—¿Qué obtienes cuando mezclas estudio y sushi?

Suga miró la bolsa, luego su mesa, donde tenía sus utensilios y apuntes. Señaló su lapicera y preguntó:

—¿Estushi?

—¿Qué? Ugh, no, iba a decir- olvídalo, ya lo arruinaste —gruñó, exasperado. Entró en el departamento con un suspiro de resignación.

 _Como si él no fuese la persona más cargante del mundo_ , pensó Suga. Recibió la bolsa con sushi, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella.

—Gracias por la comida, pero no era necesario —Oikawa se estaba preparando para decir algo como, “Oh, sólo es un pequeño regalo para agradecer tu hospitalidad, soy tan generoso, el sushi ni siquiera es tan caro cuando eres yo”, pero Suga se explicó antes de que lo hiciera, emocionado:—. Estoy cocinando.

El otro astrónomo sonrió condescendientemente.

—Vaya, pues gracias, Suga, pero creo que pasaré del ramen instantáneo por esta vez. En todo caso, echarle agua caliente al envase no cuenta como “cocinar”.

—Ja, ja —rió monótonamente—. Pero no me refiero a ramen instantáneo, sino comida de verdad —señaló la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estoy haciendo arroz al curry —luego, infló el pecho con orgullo—, y lo cociné yo solito.

—¿ _Tú_ hiciste arroz y curry?

—… O sea, el curry es de bolsa.

A Oikawa se le escapó una carcajada que era más un ronquido. Qué gran imbécil.

—¡Pero lo calenté yo solo! ¡Y el arroz es cien por ciento mío! Así que ve a lavarte las manos, porque ya va a estar listo.

Suga se encerró en la cocina mientras Oikawa colgaba su mochila en una de las sillas y emprendía el pequeño recorrido al baño, tarareando alguna canción genérica. Cuando destapó la olla, el nivel de agua se había reducido, pero aún quedaba bastante. ¿Qué había dicho Asahi? El agua no tenía que sobrepasar al arroz, pero ¿eso significaba que tenía que quedar justo al mismo nivel o secarse entero? ¿Y tenía que bajar la potencia de la flama antes o después de que eso pasara? Mejor sería que lo llamara…

—Koushi —llamó Oikawa desde el living—, ¿puedo usar tu computadora?

—Dame un segundo, tengo que llamar a Asahi y te doy la clave.

—Ya me la sé, ¡gracias!

Suga definitivamente no recordaba habérsela dado.

Pero ignoró sus malos pensamientos mientras buscaba el número de Asahi entre sus contactos. Estuvo hablando con él por cinco minutos mientras repasaba todos los pasos que le había dicho, cuando sugirió enviarle una foto para que él le diera su aprobación, Asahi lo regañó. _Asahi_. Siempre se podía caer más bajo, ¿verdad? Luego de asegurarle que lo estaba haciendo bien, Suga aceptó colgar. Ya sólo quedaba dejar reposar el arroz por diez minutos. Todo iba a salir bien. Sí. Esta vez, no habría accidentes.

—Koushi, ven a ver esto. Sawamura cambió su foto de perfil.

Suga salió de la cocina vergonzosamente rápido para ver como Oikawa yacía cuan largo era sobre su sillón, frente a su computadora.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes a Daichi en Facebook? —Dijo horrorizado.

—¿Desde primero? ¿Compañeros?

—Oh —cierto, Oikawa conocía a Daichi de antes. Seguía siendo un concepto extraño para Suga—. Pues, bien por ti. Ahora si me disculpas...

—¿Por qué no lo tienes _tú_ en Facebook? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—Pues, porque… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? No puedo ir agregando a mis alumnos en Facebook, Oikawa.

—Mira, no sé qué idea anticuada tendrás tú de las redes sociales, pero, en primer lugar, todo los profesores lo hacen hoy en día; en segundo lugar, tú no eres un _profesor_ -profesor, sino un _estudiante_ -profesor, y a nadie le importa un comino lo que tú y tus alumnos hagan fuera del salón de clases; y en tercer lugar, Sawamura lleva estudiando con nosotros desde hace dos semanas, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de fingir que entre tú y él hay una relación estrictamente profesional?

—Eso… está bien, supongo que sí somos amigos ahora, pero…

—Fantástico, entonces le voy a enviar tu información de contacto.

—Espera, ¿qué?

 _Click_. Oikawa sonrió.

—¡Listo!

Suga corrió al sillón, una distancia de no más de dos metros en la cual consiguió chocar con una silla, y le quitó la computadora a Oikawa mientras este se reía entre dientes.

—¡No! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Cómo cancelo esto?!

_Ding ding._

Los dos se quedaron callados.

Lentamente, Suga puso la computadora en la mesa mientras evitaba la vista del otro. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Eso... vino de tu trasero —comentó Oikawa. No era un tono acusador en lo más mínimo, pero Suga sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda—. Fue tu teléfono, ¿verdad? ¿No vas a revisar?

—Oh, estoy hablando contigo ahora —se excusó—, sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte…

—Para nada. ¿Qué dice?

Suga sacó su celular del pantalón y desbloqueó la pantalla, el mensaje que apareció era el siguiente:

<<Tienes una solicitud de amistad de Daichi Sawamura.>>

El tiempo que le tomó procesar todo lo que estaba pasando fue suficiente para que Oikawa se pusiera de pie, y ahora estaba asomado sobre su hombro, leyendo su pantalla.

—Eso fue rápido, ¿eh?

—Debe estar conectado —dijo Suga—, no tiene nada de raro.

—Claro que no —concordó Oikawa, burlonamente—. ¿No vas a responder?

—Pues… no tengo motivos para ignorarlo, ¿verdad? —Y aceptó la solicitud de amistad de Daichi.

Oficialmente eran amigos en Facebook.

Se sentía derrotado, aunque no sabía por qué. Al aceptar la solicitud, la aplicación del teléfono lo había llevado a su perfil, y leyó distraídamente sus últimas actualizaciones.

—Ha estado teniendo un semestre difícil —dijo Suga al leer un par de estados en los que Daichi se quejaba del estrés y la falta de tiempo.

—No lo sé, parece el nivel normal de amargura universitaria —comentó Oikawa—. ¿Por qué no vemos sus fotos?

—Oikawa…

—Vamos, es lo primero que haces cuando agregas a alguien a Facebook, ¿no? Apuesto que él debe estar haciendo lo mismo.

Y en el momento en que Suga bajó la guardia al imaginar lo que eso significaba, Oikawa le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y se puso a revisar sus álbumes descaradamente.

—Mira, en la portada de este sale sin camisa —y le mostró un mosaico de fotos en los que se veían distintos números de personas en traje de baño divirtiéndose, con la playa como fondo en todas ellas.

Suga recuperó la compostura lo suficiente para decir:

—Oikawa, son de hace tres años —debían ser del paseo de fin de curso de su escuela. No sólo distinguió a Daichi en la vista previa: su amigo, Hayato, también aparecía de vez en cuando—. ¿Quieres tener la decencia de no babear con fotos de menores de edad?

—Nadie está babeando, aunque el bronceado le queda bien. Además, mira esos músculos. Sawamura no está en mala forma ahora, pero se nota que en ese entonces tenía más tiempo para sí mismo.

Suga lo golpeó en el hombro, pero Oikawa no se dio por vencido. Tocó suavemente una de las miniaturas con el índice y la foto ocupó toda la pantalla. Lentamente fue cambiando de una en una, y desde más cerca, Suga tenía que admitir que Daichi no se veía _mal_. En las fotos estaba la evidencia de lo que seguro fueron unas vacaciones de lo más divertidas: paseos a la orilla del mar, chicas tomando sol, chicos tonteando en el agua, un juego improvisado de volleyball en la arena (Suga sintió un poco de nostalgia, él tampoco jugaba volley desde la escuela), una fogata en la noche con todo y guitarra, hasta había una foto de Daichi durmiendo en el bus, con los típicos comentarios:

> > ¡¿QUIÉN TOMÓ ESTA FOTO?!
>> 
>> fue ikejiri!!
>> 
>> fue michimiya!!
>> 
>> LOS DOS ESTÁN MUERTOS CUANDO LOS VEA

—Se supone que son mejores amigos, pero siempre que veo a Hayato y Daichi parece que se hicieran _bullying_ mutuamente.

Oikawa inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Suga recordó vagamente que él no lo estaba acompañando cuando Daichi se lo presentó.

—Oh, supongo que no lo conoces —Suga lo señaló en la foto que estaba puesta actualmente, donde aparecía junto a Dachi y otra chica a la que no conocía—. También va a la universidad con nosotros.

Su compañero volvió la vista a la pantalla con interés.

—Hmm —tarareó—. Podrías decirle a Daichi que lo invite a estudiar con nosotros un día de estos.

Suga lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Es en serio? —Bufó—. Ni siquiera lo conoces, probablemente no le gusten los hombres.

—Olvidas que tengo el _Método Tooru_ —guiñó un ojo mientras hacía un pequeño signo de victoria con las manos. Suga le dio un codazo, pero él lo esquivó—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las pecas son atractivas —su tono de voz bajó una octava y sus ojos se enfocaron seductoramente en el lunar que tenía Suga bajo el ojo izquierdo—. Cuando alguien tiene esa clase de detalles en el rostro, lo único que quieres hacer es recorrerlos con tus labios.

A Suga le dio un pequeño ataque de risa.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Shimizu antes de que te golpeara?

Oikawa se ofendió tanto como era posible, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y las palabras le salían desordenadas.

—¡¿Quién te dijo?! _¡¿Fue Iwaizumi?!_ ¡¡Él me prometió que no se lo iba a decir a nadie!!

—Oh por Dios, Oikawa, fue Shimizu.

Eso pareció tener el efecto de un balde de agua fría sobre él. Oikawa se encogió sobre sí mismo y escondió la mirada en la pantalla del celular.

—Como sea.

Siguió pasando las fotos como si nada, y Suga ya estaba empezando a sentir que se le olvidaba algo cuando Oikawa volvió a hablar.

—¿A la chica también la conoces?

—¿Quién?

—La de las fotos, sale casi en las mismas que Sawamura y Pequitas.

Suga echó un vistazo más de cerca a la pantalla, pero no le sonaba de ninguna parte.

—No la he visto en la universidad, si es a lo que te refieres.

—Pues vaya —suspiró Oikawa.

—¿Tú dejas de pensar en coquetear en algún momento del día?

—Hey, ¡ha sido un semestre difícil para mí también! Ya sabes cómo me pongo en primavera. Adoro el día de los buenos deseos, pero siempre termino con un vacío cuando se acaba —volvió a suspirar.

Suga no podía decir que no se sentía un poco mal por estar soltero cuando llegaba la fecha. El año pasado fue especialmente difícil, pues justo en esa época fue cuando Asahi y Noya comenzaron a salir, y Suga se pasó los siguientes meses tratando de fingir que no le daba celos verlos siempre juntos y cariñosos.

La imagen de Daichi sonriendo en sus sesiones de estudio llegó sin el permiso de nadie, y Suga casi se pierde el comentario que hizo Oikawa mientras trataba de ahuyentarla sin caer en un ataque de risa ansiosa ahí y entonces.

—Lástima que no haya tantas chicas lindas como esta en la universidad, ¿no crees? —dijo medio en broma, mientras seguía pasando fotos. Podía estar hablando de la amiga de Daichi como de las otras compañeras que aparecían de vez en cuando.

—No me gustan las chicas —le recordó Suga, ligeramente irritado por la conversación en general. Todo el asunto de revisar las fotos estaba perdiendo la gracia, y Suga sabía que tenía que hacer algo más importante en estos momentos. El qué, exactamente, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Oh, vamos, todos los hombres saben apreciar la belleza femenina, está en nuestros genes. Si le preguntas a cualquiera de nuestros amigos te diría lo mismo, como Iwa, o Kindaichi, o... —Pasó a la siguiente foto, donde Daichi y su amiga se estaban besando.

Oikawa cerró la aplicación antes de que Suga terminase de procesar lo que había visto.

—Suficiente investigación amistosa por hoy. ¿Vamos a estudiar?

Suga recibió su celular y lo puso de vuelta en el bolsillo del pantalón automáticamente. Oikawa fue a buscar su mochila, sacando sus cuadernos y lápices y poniéndolos sobre la mesa, junto a los de él. Cuando volvió la vista, Suga seguía en el mismo sitio, metiendo y sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Supongo que sí era bonita —admitió, con una risa nerviosa. Sentía la cara caliente por algún motivo.

—Koushi —lo llamó Oikawa, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta.

—Quiero decir, entiendo que le esté costando tanto superarla. Yo en su lugar también me sentiría mal si-

— _Sugawara._

Suga miró a Oikawa, confundido por escuchar su apellido en vez de su nombre o un apodo infantil.

—Tú sabes que a la gente le pueden gustar hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? —Y para darle énfasis a su argumento, se señaló a sí mismo, sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor. Su mirada se suavizó cuando escuchó a Suga reírse tímida, pero honestamente.

—Claro que lo sé —admitió, un poco avergonzado por el regaño—, pero entre tú y Daichi hay una gran diferencia —Daichi irradiaba testosterona, mientras que Oikawa irradiaba… bisexualidad o pansexualidad, lo que fuera que se aplicase en su caso. No quiso decir lo que estaba pensando con exactitud, pero estaba implícito.

—Escucha, sólo porque mágicamente caigas en la mayoría de los estereotipos que hay sobre los gays, como tu obsesión con las flores el hecho de que eres mamá gallina de todos los grupos a los que perteneces... —Suga hizo ademán de refutar...— ¡dame un ejemplo donde no pase, a ver si lo encuentras! —… pero no se le ocurrió ningún contraargumento decente—. Como iba diciendo, sólo porque Sawamura no parezca del tipo que vería Glee voluntariamente queda completamente descartado que le guste uno que otro chico de vez en cuando. ¿Y qué si sigue colgado de su ex? Esas cosas se superan con el tiempo, en especial cuando hay alguien más en quien fijarse. De hecho, hay un rumor rondando por cierta página…

—Espera, ¿hueles eso?

Los dos se quedaron callados, como su capacidad olfativa pudiera verse perturbada por la contaminación acústica. Era un error común. La cosa es que no les tomó mucho identificar el olor.

—… ¿Se está quemando algo?

—MIERDA.

Suga corrió a la cocina, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Apagó el gas y destapó la olla más grande, la cual dejó salir una cortina de humo que nubló toda la cocina, y cuyo contenido estaba hecho carbón.

 _Asahi va a estar tan decepcionado._ La sola idea le rompía el corazón.

—¿Qué fue lo que se quemó? —Preguntó Oikawa desde la sala.

Suga consideró sus opciones. ¿Qué posibilidad tenía de que Oikawa ignorara el incidente sin recibir una respuesta? Ah, joder con todo. La olla estaba arruinada, ya no podía ponerse peor.

—El arroz.

Escuchó un golpe sordo y luego, carcajadas. Cuando salió de la cocina, vio a Oikawa retorciéndose en su sillón; el imbécil se había caído de la risa.

Luego de unos minutos (más de los que cualquier ataque de risa tenía derecho a durar), Oikawa dijo:

—¿Estushi?

Suga ya se había resignado.

—Estushi.

 

* * *

 

Resultó que Iwaizumi tenía razón, la asistencia de la clase había mejorado con el clima. Era un lunes por la mañana perfectamente despejado, y la sala se veía más llena que nunca. Tal vez también tuviera que ver con que la última prueba del semestre antes del examen estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Suga no se quejaba. Daichi estaba especialmente hablador ese día.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la ecuación de movimiento?

—Es fácil de ver una vez que tienes hecho el diagrama de cuerpo libre. Si tu sistema de referencia es bueno, tendrás la mayoría de las incógnitas del ejercicio identificadas a la primera, y a partir de ahí es cuestión de igualar las fórmulas que tienes en el apunte.

—¿Y cómo saber escoger el sistema de referencia? ¿Por qué escoger el eje del péndulo en vez de la polea?

_Curioso, lo vi resolver uno de estos mismos problemas la semana pasada._

Daichi siempre hacía las preguntas perfectas, aquellas que exploraban la materia de forma cuidadosa y en suficiente detalle para entender sin que el exceso de información fuese abrumante. Esto era algo a lo que Suga ya se había acostumbrado, pero no fue sino hasta después de empezar con sus sesiones de estudio que se dio cuenta de que había algo sospechoso en toda la situación. Sus intervenciones solían ser más una conversación que otra cosa, y rara vez tomaba apuntes.

Por su parte, el resto de la clase escribía todo lo que Suga decía.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1367:
> 
> “como que al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero luego lei esas confesiones y ahora ya no puedo dejar de ver cómo se miran y me distrae”
> 
> **A 7 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 1 comentario** ( Ocultar)
>
>> Me está pasando lo mismo…

* * *

 

—Hey, guarda tu celular.

El regaño iba dirigido a un chico en la última fila, pero al menos cinco o seis personas en la sala saltaron en sus asientos. _Esta juventud..._

—En este caso nos conviene tener un sistema de referencia que no varíe a través del tiempo. Sé que es tentador armar el sistema desde la polea y así poder calcular la posición de la masa que cuelga de ésta en un solo eje, pero como estamos viendo un péndulo, eventualmente tendremos que sacar las coordenadas en base al eje de giro. Se supone que la velocidad angular de éste no debería ser suficiente para balancear la masa mientras cuelga de la polea, que es probablemente lo que les da miedo calcular.

Un puñado de cabezas asintieron, mientras el resto seguía copiando las acotaciones que Suga iba anotando en la pizarra.

—No les puedo asegurar que vayan a estar a salvo de problemas así para el examen, pero en lo que se refiere a la prueba de este jueves, no tienen que preocuparse. ¿Alguien tiene más dudas?

Nadie dijo nada, pero al menos, esta vez, parecía que todos habían entendido. Suga sonrió con satisfacción.

—Entonces, creo que es todo por hoy.

La clase se dispersó. Suga estaba ordenando sus cosas cuando oyó la voz de Daichi.

—Creo que alguien tiene una pregunta.

Suga se dio la vuelta y vio a Daichi señalando un par de puestos atrás, donde un chico estaba reuniendo el coraje para levantar la mano por completo. Suga le hizo una seña de reconocimiento y éste se aclaró la garganta unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿Vas a hacer una clase extra con la ayudante del otro curso?

Todos en la clase dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Suga con interés. Se dio cuenta de que el chico que le había hablado estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Quería creer que el repentino interés tenía que ver con la necesidad de hacer un repaso, no con el hecho de que Shimizu era la ayudante del otro curso. Y no le daba celos. En absoluto.

(¿Era porque su lunar estaba en la boca? ¿La hacía eso más sexy que él? _¿De verdad me estoy haciendo estas preguntas?_ )

—Lamentablemente, Shimizu está ocupada toda la semana, y el trabajo de una clase extra es mucho para una sola persona, así que esta vez no podremos darles más ayuda de la normal.

La atención de la clase se disipó tan rápido como había aparecido y Suga vio un par de caras decepcionadas. A él le hubiese gustado hacer algo más por su clase, pero era verdad que por sí solo no podía organizar nada.

¿O sí?

Daichi lo miraba con una ceja alzada. _¿”Te preocupas demasiado”? Quién se cree que es, habla un par de veces con mis amigos y ahora es miembro oficial del club “Hay Que Decirle A Suga Que Se Estresa Por Todo”._

Suga intentó responderle de la misma manera. _“Me preocupo lo suficiente.”_

La sala ya se había empezado a vaciar. Desde la ventana se veía la magnolia de la entrada.

_Es primavera._

_Dale una oportunidad a las cosas nuevas._

—Pero estaba pensando —dijo en voz alta, esperando alcanzar a la gente que ya estaba en el pasillo— en quedarme hoy en la tarde resolviendo dudas. Mis clases terminan a las cuatro, así que supongo que sería a las cinco . En esta misma sala. Pueden venir con problemas del libro de clase y, um, ¿yo se los explico?

Los chicos de la clase intercambiaron miradas.

—A mí me serviría mucho —dijo una, agradecida. Otro par le dio la razón.

—Pues, los veré a esa hora.

—Nos vemos —respondieron algunos.

—Hasta la tarde, Suga —dijo Daichi, y Suga no se perdió su tono burlesco. Le sacó la lengua.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala con paso apurado, tratando de que no se notara lo amplio de su sonrisa. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que sus alumnos no supieran que era un idiota sentimental.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1367:
> 
> “como que al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero luego lei esas confesiones y ahora ya no puedo dejar de ver cómo se miran y me distrae”
> 
> **A 15 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 3 comentarios** ( Ocultar)
>
>> Me está pasando lo mismo…
>> 
>> oye pero están juntos o qué?
>> 
>> ni idea

* * *

 

Al salir de su laboratorio, se encontró con Iwaizumi.

Más bien, Iwaizumi lo encontró a él, siempre y cuando “encontrar” implicase tacklear y sacudir bruscamente, sin siquiera saludar. Si Suga no hubiese estado de buen humor, se habría ofendido.

—¡¿Lo has visto?!

—¿Qué? ¿A quién-?

—¿A quién más? ¡A Oikawa! —Dijo, casi con ira, como si detrás del nombre se encontrara el verdadero culpable de todas las desgracias en el mundo.

—Erm… —Antes de responder, Suga levantó la vista, más allá del hombro de Iwaizumi, y se fijó en una figura observando desde el segundo piso de un edificio cercano. Oikawa le estaba haciendo señas, llevándose el índice a los labios y guiñando un ojo, luego comenzó a bajar tranquilamente por las escaleras. No le gustaba correr cuando llevaba la guitarra, era una cosa tan frágil—. No tenemos clase juntos hasta las doce, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

—¡No! —Exclamó Iwaizumi, ofendido— Pero ese malnacido y sus estúpidos juegos mentales… ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Estaba yo, saliendo de clases, ¿y qué es lo primero que veo? Esa estúpida sonrisa de “estoy un paso adelante de ti”. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Llegó temprano sólo para joderme la vida!

—Guau, esa es una acusación muy fuerte. Oikawa, ¿haciéndote enojar a ti?

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —gritó, en medio del campus, a las once de la mañana. Un buen número de personas camino a sus clases se dieron la vuelta para juzgarlo.

Suga hizo lo posible por aguantar la risa mientras Oikawa caminaba hacia ellos.

—Me desafió, a mí, como si me importara un comino demostrarle nada a ese imbécil, pero estábamos los dos bebiendo y tenía a todo el departamento de Civil de su parte, porque es la única vez que lo invito a una fiesta de mi carrera y así es como me paga, _humillándome_ —Iwaizumi dijo todo eso de un tirón, tan enojado estaba que se le había olvidado que respirar era parte importante de una conversación, aunque a estas alturas era más un monólogo—. Y me dijo, “No lo haré este año si puedes evitar que te atrape,” y yo le respondí, “Vete a la mierda,” pero él dale con el tema, “Sólo hasta las doce del lunes,” y trató de hacerse el inocente (que conste que yo no le creí), y al final me convenció, ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque yo sabía que él entra a las doce los lunes! —Anunció, desesperado— ¡Y él sabía que yo sabía! ¡Y yo sabía que él sabía que yo sabía! ¡Pero no se me ocurrió que iba a hacer algo tan bajo como madrugar, _un puto lunes_ , para venir a esperarme al final de mi clase! —Levantó las manos e hizo ademán de arrancarse el cabello, pero no llegó a intentarlo, aunque Suga sospechaba que se estaba conteniendo—. _¡Todo por esta estúpida tradición universitaria!_ Pero sólo quedan cinco minutos para las doce, Suga, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Oikawa estaba detrás de él.

Suga se estaba mordiendo el labio para no reírse, pero Iwaizumi no se daba cuenta de nada y es sólo lo hacía más gracioso.

—¿Qué significa? —Logró medio-modular.

—Que en cinco minutos se acaba todo. Es así de fácil. Y por una vez no tendré que someterme a la humillación de-

_¡Clap!_

Oikawa había tomado la mano que Iwaizumi amablemente había levantado para él.

—De hecho, quedan tres minutos y medio —aclaró—. Lo cual significa que estás justo a tiempo para escoltarme a mi clase.

Iwaizumi lo miró a él; luego, a sus manos entrelazadas; luego, a Suga.

—Juro que cuando esto termine los dos están muertos.

—Siempre pensando en el futuro. _Carpe diem_. Disfruta el momento, _Hajime_.

—¡Tu muerte va a ser lenta y dolorosa…!  —empezó, hecho una furia, pero al final no pudo más que resignarse—, _Tooru_.

Oikawa sonrió como una colegiala.

—Vaya, Iwaizumi parece a punto de matar a alguien —Daichi apareció desde la cafetería, sosteniendo un café con una mano y un libro absurdamente grande en la otra—. ¿Qué hizo Oikawa ahora?

Iwaizumi gruñó, escondiendo la cara como pudo en el brazo. Así empezaba la humillación de este año.

—Buenos días, por los próximos tres minutos, Sawamura —saludó Oikawa alegremente, agitando no la mano libre, sino la que estaba entrelazada—. Y no te preocupes, ya sabes que Hajime no se siente realizado sin amenazarme mínimo una vez al día. ¡Es tan brusco conmigo!

Daichi parecía un poco shockeado por el repentino uso del primer nombre de Iwaizumi; miró a Suga, buscando una explicación, pero éste estaba ocupado disimulando su risa.

—¿Vamos ya? —Oikawa emprendió el camino hacia el edificio de física, arrastrando a Iwaizumi consigo, quien ya no tenía nada que perder en la vida—. Koushi, ¿no vienes?

—Tengo que pasar a la oficina de estudios primero.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Desde donde estaba, Suga podía ver cómo la nuca de Iwaizumi comenzaba a ponerse roja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Daichi. Suga recordaba haber visto un par de carteles al respecto en esa parte de la facultad, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar uno, Daichi habló de nuevo—. Oye, ¿no es esa Shimizu?

Efectivamente, al otro lado de la fuente estaba ella junto con Yachi. La novatilla se veía cien veces más ansiosa que de costumbre, miraba hacia todos y ningún lugar a la vez y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que lo hacían a uno preocuparse por su salud. Pero estaba sonriendo, y Shimizu también. Las dos estaban tomadas de la mano.

Daichi estuvo a punto de hacerles señas.

—¡No! —suga le dio una palmada en el brazo antes de que pudiera levantarlo— ¿Quieres darle un colapso nervioso?

Daichi se frotó la mano, confundido. Suga encontró uno de los carteles y caminó hacia éste, esperando que Daichi lo siguiera. Decía:

_¡Celebra la Semana de la Primavera!_

_Tendremos actividades todos los días durante el almuerzo para los estudiantes de la facultad._

_Lunes: **Buenos Deseos.**_   
_¡Demos la bienvenida a la primavera con nuestras mejores intenciones!_  
_Compra una flor, escribe tus buenos deseos y nosotros se la entregaremos a quien tú quieras._  
_Además, invitamos a las parejas a tomarse de las manos para compartir su amor por toda la facultad._  
_Martes: **Planta-tón.**_   
_Trae semillas de tu flor favorita y únete a nuestro jardín comunitario_   
_Miércoles: **El Mundo de las Plantas Medicinales**_   
_Charla sobre plantas medicinales, sus usos y cuidados. Lugar: Salón de la biblioteca._   
_Jueves: **Salvemos a las Abejas.**_   
_Charla sobre el decrecimiento en la población de las abejas y qué podemos hacer para combatirlo. Lugar: Salón de la biblioteca._   
_Viernes: **Fiesta de la Primavera.**_   
_Ven con la tenida más colorida que tengas y disfruta de comida y música en vivo con tus compañeros. ¡Todos están invitados!_

Suga señaló el evento del día lunes y esperó pacientemente a que Daichi hiciera las conexiones necesarias.

—… Oh. O sea que Shimizu…

—Sip.

—¿Y Oikawa con Iwaizumi también?

—Si- bueno, es… distinto —explicó—. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

—Pues, estoy en ventana, pero iba a ir a la sala de fotocopias —alzó ligeramente el libro que llevaba.

—Las oficinas están en la misma dirección, te diré en el camino.

Y se pusieron en marcha. No era una historia especialmente larga o complicada, pero había que contextualizar, y eso tomaba más tiempo. Primero, Oikawa e Iwaizumi eran amigos de la infancia. Segundo, a Oikawa le gustaba Iwaizumi desde siempre. Tercero, a Iwaizumi le gustaba Oikawa, también desde siempre, pero tenía problemas para admitirlo, en parte porque todavía estaba tratando de comprender su propia sexualidad, y en parte porque Oikawa era un imbécil.

—Entonces, en primero nos enteramos de esta tradición que hay en la universidad donde las parejas se toman de las manos en el campus, y Oikawa (en verdad no estoy seguro cómo pero parece que involucró mucho alcohol, coca-cola y mentitas) consiguió que Iwaizumi le prometiera que se unirían a la tradición todos los años.

—Así que es… ¿como si fuesen novios por un día?

—Básicamente, sí, pero es sólo la pantalla. Por lo que sé, nunca han pasado ni a primera base.

—Ya veo.

Suga supuso que era un concepto extraño, Daichi todavía estaba dándole vueltas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos metros, pero Suga no se percató de que el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que preocupaba a Daichi.

—O sea que los dos les gustan… quiero decir, se gustan. Entre ellos.

—Es mucho más simple de cómo lo hacen parecer, ¿verdad?

—Y… Shimizu. Ella también… —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya veo.

 _Ah._ Así que de eso se trataba.

—O sea que —Daichi estaba levemente sonrojado. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo, pero lamentablemente para él, Suga sabía muy bien de esas cosas— soy el único macho heterosexual de nuestro grupo, ¿eh?

Suga bufó, pero le respondió con el mismo tono burlón.

—Así es, felicidades por no ser una minoría.

Entonces Daichi casi se tropezó.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Oh por Dios —Suga lo ayudó a estabilizarse—. Me asustaste. ¿Estás-?

Daichi lo apartó.

E inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de cómo se vio ese gesto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomar a Suga por las manos, para que no se llevara la idea equivocada.

—Uh…

—Yo no… Lo que dije… Quiero decir… ¿Tú _eres_?

—¿Yo soy…?

—¿Gay?

—¿Sí?

—Oh.

Daichi se dio cuenta que todavía le estaba tomando las manos, y las dejó ir, pero _no de manera brusca_. Con cuidado, de forma educada, Daichi se estaba esforzando porque no se viera como si lo estuviese ahuyentando y la situación era tan incómoda que Suga se hubiese reído de no ser porque, por algún motivo, el también había acabado involucrado en ella.

—¡Era una broma! —Exclamó Daichi de repente— Lo que dije, eso de que yo era el único. Quería que te enojaras.

—Quieres... ¿que me enoje por ser gay?

—¡No! —Daichi estaba entrando en pánico, Suga ya no sabía si le daba risa o lástima. Dado un momento, el contacto visual se había cortado por completo, y cuando habló, lo hizo mirando distraídamente hacia los jardines— Era bajo la suposición de que no fueras… en retrospectiva fue muy cerrado de mente de mi parte.

Y luego, se hizo el silencio. Esta vez, era total y completamente incómodo. Suga ya se estaba cansando de esos.

—Daichi, ¿te molesta que sea gay?

Él volvió la vista hacia Suga y, para su alivio, no parecía disgustado, sólo arrepentido, tal vez incluso asustado ante la posibilidad de haberlo ofendido. Era refrescante ver esa clase de emociones tan inocentes en una persona como Daichi.

—Por su puesto que no —dijo, y esta vez, procuró que sus palabras fuesen claras, libres del nerviosismo inducido por el pánico—. Suga, jamás he conocido a alguien tan… tan honestamente bueno como tú, y la sola idea de haberte hecho sentir mal por algo tan tonto como… —se pasó una mano por el cabello. Daichi estaba avergonzado.

Suga siempre pensó que Daichi había nacido para estar erguido y orgulloso, como alguien que no se doblegaba ante nada. Pero verlo así, humilde, pidiéndole disculpas a _él_... Suga no podía describir con palabras lo mucho que apreciaba a este hombre.

—Escucha, siento haber reaccionado así. Eres mi amigo, y siempre te aceptaré tal y como eres.

Suga sonrió. No era como si tuviese una historia trágica de aceptación y tolerancia, su familia y amigos siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarlo. Pero tampoco podía decir que no había perdido algunas cosas importantes para él en el camino y, honestamente, no sabría qué hacer si Daichi hubiese formado parte de ese grupo. Estaba agradecido.

—Además, hétero, homo, al final todos somos humanos, ¿no?

—Daichi, no arruines este momento.

—Perdón, quise decir que yo también tengo amigos que les gustan los hombres, y nunca los he visto distinto ni nada —la forma en la que Daichi evitaba usar la palabra gay era _tan_ cómica.

—Amigos, ¿eh? —Lo molestó Suga— ¿Como quién? ¿Hayato?

—¿Qué? No, él no es… no que yo sepa —Daichi se lo pensó por un momento, pero luego preguntó con sospecha— … ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Suga recordó su conversación con Oikawa ese fin de semana.

—Bueno, ya sabes, algunas personas encuentran las pecas atractivas. Cuando alguien tiene esa clase de detalles en el rostro, lo único que quieres hacer es recorrerlos con tus labios.

Se dio cuenta de lo absoluta, ridícula, y definitivamente MALA idea que era citar, de entre todas las personas en el mundo, a Tooru Oikawa. Daichi se había puesto rojo y ahora no podía despegar la vista del suelo. Se estaba tapando la boca con las manos y la situación no podía ser más embarazosa. Oh por Dios. **_¡¿Cómo me ocurre decir eso?!_**

—¡Broma! ¡Es broma, no me gusta Hayato! ¡Las pecas ni siquiera son mi tipo! — _¿”Las pecas ni siquiera son mi tipo”? ¡Estoy de racha!_

Al final, terminaron haciendo el resto del camino en silencio. Suga entró a la oficina de estudios casi que corriendo y lo primero que hizo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Daichi fue darse de cabeza contra la pared.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1370:
> 
> “A el/la de la confesión #1355, ¿cómo lo estás pasando hoy?"
> 
> **A 47 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 5 veces - 1 comentario** (Ocultar)
>
>> muy mal >:(

* * *

 

Media hora después, Suga finalmente se dejó caer en una silla en su sala de clase.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—¿Qué te _pasó_?

Oikawa lo estaba mirando horrorizado; se señaló la frente.

—Estás sangrando.

Ups.

—Me… caí.

Ni él mismo se lo creyó, pero Oikawa le dio el beneficio de la duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le puse mi amor a todos los chistes de esta parte, pero quiero hacer una mención especial a “The Fault In Our Estuches”. Gracias, Josu, eres la neta como beta.


	6. Confesiones de Primavera, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sirvo para el angst. Ni para cumplir con mis fechas. (En mi defensa, la Copa América pasó.)  
> Si ven un link, háganle click! (Cuidado con el volumen ´o`)

Quedaban cinco minutos para las cuatro y, en lo que iba del día, Suga ya había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posibles.

Primavera: nada como una buena dosis de inestabilidad para sentirte con vida.

Encendió la luz en la sala de clase y el tintineo de los tubos fosforescentes le produjo una extraña sensación de paz mental. Al menos ahora estaba donde tenía que estar, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que _sabía_ hacer.

Se sentó en la mesa del profesor y comenzó a sacar sus cosas. No había tenido tiempo de preparar nada, pero consiguió un par de libros en la biblioteca con ejemplos que podrían serle útiles. Eran de los grandes, así que los hombros le dolían un poco. Se dio el pequeño placer de dejarlos caer, el ruido que hacían los libros pesados lo ponía de buen humor, además de que no había nada más efectivo para interrumpir siestas en clase. Claro que en ese momento no lo necesitaba, pues a esa hora del día la gente solía estar bien despierta. Además, todavía no había llegado nadie.

Bueno, no era una clase oficial. La gente solía ser un poco menos responsable con esas cosas.

Sacó su celular y se puso a revisar sus notificaciones pendientes, pero como era lunes, no había nada especialmente llamativo. Contra sus principios, terminó revisando la página de confesiones, pero sólo había una pila de cursilerías románticas, gente quejándose de las cursilerías románticas, y gente que se quejaba de los que se quejaban. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para esas cosas, así que sólo las vio por encima. De todas maneras, seis de cada diez veces que abría los comentarios le daban ganas de prenderle fuego a algo.

A veces odiaba tanto esa página, pero la adicción…

Se entretuvo por quince minutos así. Cuando guardó su celular, la sala seguía vacía.

Huh.

Qué raro.

Pero la verdad es que él mismo había llegado aún más tarde a clases aún más importantes, así que podía entender que se tomasen su tiempo un par de alumnos. O tres. Cinco. Diez. Toda la clase.

_Bueno, había cuarenta personas en la sala hoy, y dudo que todos vengan. Dejémoslo en la mitad. Veinte personas, que vienen tarde. No hay nada de raro en eso._

Suga pensó en Shimizu y la facilidad que tenía para esas cosas.

Pero era distinto, su grupo, sus horarios, la relación que tenía con sus alumnos. Ella tenía experiencia y era buena en lo que hacía. Incluso se había quedado una hora extra haciendo clases la semana pasada para compensar su ausencia durante esa.

Aún así, Suga no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de los chicos de su clase cuando dijo su nombre, ni el leve sonrojo del chico que preguntó por ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió celos de una chica por ser linda? Claro que el contexto era distinto, esta vez-

_¿Sabes a quién le gustan las chicas lindas?_

No.

_A Da-_

—¡No!

Su voz hizo eco en la sala vacía, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Suga escondió la cara en sus manos, como si hubiese alguien que pudiera verlo hacer el tonto de esa manera. Se frotó las sienes, y estuvo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tratando de calmarse.

Entonces, oyó pasos en el pasillo. Alzó la vista, _Al fin_ , pensó. Cuánto iba ya, ¿media hora? Ya no importaba, Suga sólo quería empezar la clase de una vez.

Por la puerta, entró Daichi.

—¡Hey! Un poco raro verte aquí a esta hora ¿eh?

Él lo saludó brevemente y luego desvió su atención a sus zapatillas. ¿Seguía nervioso por su conversación del medio día?

Al verlo chocar con una mesa, supuso que sí.

—Cuéntame, Daichi, ¿qué dudas tienes?

—Erm, traje un par de ejercicios que no he podido resolver —le dijo Daichi… a su mesa—. Iba a preguntarte por ellos mañana, pero luego anunciaste esta clase, así que… —alzó la vista, pero no hacia Suga, sino al resto de la sala—. Aunque estaba pensando que podríamos resolverlos cuando llegara el resto.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Suga—. Tú ya estás aquí, ¿para qué esperar más?

Daichi pareció dudar, pero finalmente sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y fue hacia el pizarrón. Por un par de minutos, toda su concentración estuvo enfocada en la tarea de traspasar sus notas, las cuales hasta incluían un diagrama del problema, un poco deforme, pero entendible.

—Verás, ya tengo listos los datos relacionados al torque, sólo me falta calcular la forma de la trayectoria, la cual yo sé que es una elipse, pero…

—Pero no sabes cómo demostrarlo —completó Suga. Daichi no despegó la vista de sus cálculos cuando asintió—. Con lo que llevas, ya tienes la mitad de la nota, y si pones la respuesta sin demostrarlo puedes subirlo un poco más.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó—, pero ¿cuál es el punto de hacer eso? Si conozco la respuesta, debería ser capaz de llegar a ella. No quiero una buena nota a medias.

Una parte de Suga, la que era profesor, quiso protestar. Con el promedio que llevaba, Daichi sólo debería preocuparse de subir su puntaje lo más que pudiera, y darle prioridad a algo que en una prueba con más de una pregunta sería prácticamente trivial era bastante imprudente.

Pero la que parte que había llegado a conocerlo estaba de acuerdo con él. Daichi era capaz de llegar al final del problema solo, Suga lo sabía, y sin embargo...

—Sin embargo… tal vez tengas razón, debería conformarme con esto en la prueba.

Daichi le ofreció el marcador como quien pasa un relevo. Era un gesto que decía, “Hasta aquí llego yo, tú eres el que sabe de esto”. Los ojos de Daichi no querían dejar el pizarrón.

—Estás apagado, ¿sabes? —sostuvo el puño que le ofrecía el lápiz y le dio un apretón—. Entiendo que te frustre, pero si no quieres rendirte, no lo hagas. Parece que te estuvieras arrepintiendo de algo que aún no haces.

Casi tímidamente, Daichi llevó su vista donde unas manos pálidas, más pequeñas que las suyas, le ofrecían apoyo. Tiró de su brazo levemente, y Suga lo dejó ir. El marcador seguía en su lugar.

—¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo por última vez? —Sugirió Suga— Si no estás seguro, equivócate y yo te corregiré —quiso sonreír, para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque Daichi no lo estuviese viendo de todas maneras—. Para eso estoy aquí.

Una pequeña pausa le concedió un extraño eco a sus palabras. Daichi se alejó un poco más del pizarrón para abarcar todo lo que había escrito, mientras que Suga volvía a su mesa para darle espacio. Sus pupilas iban de una esquina a otra, considerando cada dato.

Entonces, algo cambió. Daichi parpadeó y corrigió su postura, la cual estaba ligeramente encorvada. Fue un cambio pequeño, pero Suga lo vio todo.

El sonido característico del marcador destapándose hizo eco en la sala, y Daichi se puso a escribir. Fue un trabajo tedioso, cinco minutos después el pizarrón estaba lleno, paso a paso, del proceso de convertir una suma de dos líneas en una pequeña expresión de dos partes. La inecuación que quedó tenía la forma característica de una elipse.

Daichi sonrió.

—Si hay algo mal, vas a tener que arreglarlo tú. Creo que ya no siento el brazo.

—Todo en orden —aseguró Suga.

—¡Sí! —Daichi celebró de la forma más digna y masculina que existía: un golpe de puños Suga se lo devolvió—. Gracias, Suga, no lo hubiese hecho sin ti.

—Por favor —rió él—. Lo resolviste todo solo. ¿Estás seguro que necesitas de mi ayuda?

Esto pareció tomar a Daichi por sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que sí, sabes que soy un desastre con esto.

—¿Es en serio? —Se burló Suga—. Porque a mí me parece que te sabes manejar bastante bien.

—Bueno, la evidencia apunta en otra dirección —bromeó Daichi.

A Suga eso no le hizo mucha gracia. _¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilo?_

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus planes? —Dijo en vez, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia otro lado. Se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó a Daichi con actitud juguetona—. ¿De cómo te pasas la clase haciendo preguntas cuya respuesta obviamente conoces?

Un aire de inquietud pasó por los ojos de Daichi. Bingo.

Pero él no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

—¿No es tu trabajo resolver nuestras dudas?

Suga le sostuvo la mirada por diez segundos completos, antes de perder el juego de la seriedad y reírse brevemente. De todas maneras, la estoicidad no era lo suyo.

—Y aparentemente tú has hecho de tu trabajo el hacer preguntas por los demás, ¿no?

Daichi levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición. Suga no podía creer la actitud de este hombre.

—¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Maquinar contra tu profesor ayudante? ¿Hacerte con el control de la clase desde las sombras?

—Nunca fue mi intención sabotear tu plan de estudio, sólo sentí que era una lástima ver a mis compañeros guardarse sus dudas porque son muy tímidos para hablar.

—¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Su mamá?

Daichi tomó eso como una ofensa. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas e infló el pecho en indignación.

—¿No pudiste al menos decir “papá”?

Suga se rió con un ronquido muy vergonzoso y Daichi no pudo más que unírsele. A los dos les tomó un rato quedarse callados, pues cuando la risa parecía calmarse, en el momento en que cruzaban miradas volvía a resurgir más fuerte que antes.

—Eres extraño, Daichi Sawamura —dijo entonces Suga—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo buen alumno que eres?

Él estaba sonriendo, pero era una pregunta seria. Suga de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

—Sigo siendo el promedio más bajo del curso.

Suga recorrió la distancia que los separaba. Por un momento recordó el incidente de esa tarde y temió que Daichi retrocediera, pero él se mantuvo en su sitio, sin oponer resistencia cuando Suga puso una mano en su hombro.

Tampoco alcanzó a defenderse cuando le plantó un puñetazo en el estómago.

Daichi gimió de dolor, cubriendo la zona del impacto con los brazos. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, miraban a Suga con verdadero horror.

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! —Le gritó— ¡Por supuesto que vas a seguir con las notas que tienes con esa actitud!

—¡Pero es la verdad! —Su estómago estaba protegido en caso de un segundo ataque, así que Suga apuntó al hombro—. ¡Auch! ¡Deja de hacer eso, me duele!

—Oh, vamos, ¿ahora vas a fingir que un debilucho como yo te está haciendo doler?

—Es emocional —gruñó.

—Pues supéralo. Eres mi alumno, ¿qué dice de mí como profesor que no pueda hacer a un niño bueno como tú pasar?

Daichi tardó un par de segundos extra en reaccionar, como si las palabras de Suga tuviesen más de un significado. Pero al hablar, no delató ninguna emoción extraña.

—Si es por eso, sabes que tienes al resto de la clase asegurada.

El resto de la clase, claro.

Suga estaba de tan poco humor para hablar de eso.

Volvió a su puesto, pero en vez de sentarse, se apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Como si contara para algo —dijo en lo que casi fue un susurro, apenas suficiente para que Daichi lo escuchara a dos metros de distancia—. Ellos no me necesitan.

Daichi lo miró sin comprender.

—Claro que sí —le respondió Daichi en su mismo volumen, con cuidado, como si temiera que algo fuera a romperse si fuese más fuerte—, eres su profesor.

—No —siguió Suga y, sin querer, vertió todo su resentimiento en esa pequeña sílaba. Patético, estaba dejando salir sus inseguridades frente a Daichi, de entre todas las personas—. Soy el _ayudante_ del profesor, sólo me dedico a corregir pruebas y resolver ejercicios en la pizarra mientras ellos duermen, o hablan por celular, y eso si es que _vienen_ a clase.

—Oye, vamos, sabes que haces mucho más que eso. ¿Qué hay de los _e-mails_ y las clases extra?

—Daichi, el único que me manda _mails_ eres tú, y mira cómo está la sala —señaló a su alrededor para darle peso a sus palabras.

Pero Daichi todavía no parecía entender que Suga era un desastre como profesor y como amigo y como persona.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A esto! Llevo una hora esperando, y tú apenas pudiste llegar antes de los primeros cuarenta minutos —Daichi iba a decir algo, pero él siguió, y ahora se sentía tan avergonzado que todo lo que dijo fueron susurros—. Yo sólo quería ayudar, ¿sabes? Siempre he sido bueno en física, pero no sé por qué pensé que eso me haría un buen profesor. Se nota que no está funcionando.

Y guardó silencio.

En un principio, pensó que había hablado demasiado bajo para que Daichi lo escuchara, pues éste no dio muestras de avergonzarse de él, lo cual, honestamente, era la única reacción que se le ocurrió que alguien podía tener después de verlo hacer el ridículo de esa manera.

Pero entonces Daichi avanzó y, antes de darse cuenta, Suga estaba siendo abrazado.

—Por favor, no digas eso —escuchó la voz de Daichi a centímetros de sus oídos, y tuvo que poner toda su atención en no perderse una sola palabra, pues él también estaba hablando imposiblemente bajo—. Sé más que nadie lo bien que haces tu trabajo, pero eso no significa que el resto no lo haga. Oigo a los demás hablar de ti todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?, siempre cosas buenas. Tienes un pequeño club de fans.

Suga recordó las palabras de Oikawa a principio de semestre y no pudo evitar reír, si bien ligeramente.

—Y lo que estás haciendo por mí… —Daichi hizo una pausa para respirar que bien podría ser un suspiro. Suga sintió que, si iba a devolver el abrazo, ese era el momento. Por su parte, Daichi lo sostuvo con aún más fuerza—. Suga, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa. Luego de la segunda prueba, pensé que ibas a estar decepcionado. Porque yo lo estaba, me sentí terrible por lo que hice. Pero en vez de eso, en vez de juzgarme hablaste conmigo, te preocupaste, me preguntaste si algo andaba mal y… —tragó saliva. Suga sintió cómo Daichi se tensaba— y aún así no pude…

—Está bien —interrumpió Suga—. No tienes que pensar en ello.

Daichi seguía un poco tenso, incluso ansioso, pero luego de un momento volvió a relajarse con una risa.

—Supongo que todos tenemos malos días.

Suga asintió en su hombro, y luego nadie dijo nada más por un rato.

De ser por él, se hubiese quedado así todo el día, pero había un tiempo para todo. De a poco, Daichi dejó ir su agarre y Suga lo siguió después, aunque tampoco demasiado rápido.

—Gracias.

Daichi sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Qué hacen afuera? —Escuchó una voz en el pasillo— ¿Está cerrado?

—No, pero…

—¡Entonces entren! Quedan cinco minutos para-

La puerta se abrió y un chico de segundo dio un par de pasos antes de verlos y detenerse en donde estaba.

Un momento, ¿la puerta? Pero si Daichi no la dejó cerrada, ¿o sí?

Suga inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio en el pasillo a un grupo de alumnos amontonados detrás, algunos con los brazos extendidos hacia él, todos petrificados en su sitio.

—Ya lo escucharon, ¡la clase va a empezar! —exclamó una niña, quien rápidamente se hizo paso entre la pequeña multitud y luego por la sala vacía hacia un asiento en la tercera fila. Después de ella, el resto entró a distintas velocidades. Eran alrededor de cincuenta personas.

Suga pensó en que él y Daichi habían estado abrazados apenas hacía un par de minutos atrás. ¿Qué hubiesen pensado de haberlos visto así? _Oh Dios mío, eso estuvo tan cerca._

—¡Bien! —Gritó, para ocultar su nerviosismo— Ya era hora de que llegaran.

—Sip, estamos a tiempo —dijo una niña—. Ni un minuto más, ni _menos_.

—¡Ni uno solo! —añadió alguien al fondo de la sala.

—Son tan graciosos, pero me temo que ya llevan una hora-

— _Ejem_ —Daichi se aclaró la garganta y le habló disimuladamente—, ¿Suga? ¿Recuerdas a qué hora programaste esta clase?

—Pues a las cuatro —respondió Suga, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero Daichi lo seguía viendo con esa expresión de preocupación. Suga sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza—… Eso fue lo que dije, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste a las cinco.

—¿Qué?

Suga volvió a la vista a la gente de la clase, quienes fingían no estar escuchando su conversación. Le respondió el chico de las raíces, al cual veía por segunda vez en su vida y ni siquiera se molestó en despegar la vista de su celular.

—Dijiste que tus clases terminaban a las cuatro, así que la harías a las cinco.

Oh.

Ooooooh.

Suga se llevó una mano a la cara y se reprimió mentalmente. Podría ponerse a reír de solo pensar que toda su crisis vocacional de hace un rato se debió a un malentendido.

—¿Cómo te confundiste tanto? —Lo molestó Daichi.

—¡No lo sé! Debió ser el golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Cuál golpe en la cabeza?

_Ups._

—¿Y qué le pasó a tu frente? Está toda-

—Bueno, basta de charla. Vuelve a tu asiento, vamos a empezar la clase.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1377:
> 
> “CASI SE DAN CUENTA”
> 
> **A 34 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 5 comentarios** ( Ocultar)
>
>> ¡Aprendan a disimular! “Ni un minuto menos,” SERÁN ESTÚPIDOS
>> 
>> ya!!! estaba nerviosa!!
>> 
>> todos ustedes me dan vergüenza
>> 
>> pero en serio, están juntos o no????
>> 
>> De verdad no sé

* * *

 

—Lo que no entiendo…

La clase había ido bien, bastante productiva. Suga hizo un repaso completo de todo lo visto durante el mes, lo cual les llevó un poco más de una hora, después de lo cual se quedaron resolviendo ejemplos y aclarando dudas hasta que oscureció. Daichi, quien había sido tan amable de acompañarlo hasta la parada del bus, alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Si sabías que la clase era a las cinco, ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?

Aun en primavera, las noches eran frías. Suga no podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo sin perder calor, así que de vez en cuando caminaba o daba saltitos. En cambio, Daichi se hallaba firme junto a él. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Siempre llego temprano a clase —dijo sin darle mucha importancia—. Me gusta entrar cuando no hay nadie y asegurarme un buen asiento. De hecho, usualmente soy el primero en llegar, por eso me sorprendió un poco verte en la sala cuando llegué.

—¿De verdad crees que que alguien va a quitarte tu puesto? Nadie nunca se sienta más adelante de la tercera fila, ese lugar prácticamente tiene tu nombre grabado en él —le hizo gracia escuchar un bufido junto a él, Daichi en verdad sobrevaloraba las agallas del resto de la clase. Ni siquiera él mismo se sentaba en primera fila—. Y más que sorprendido, estabas muy nervioso —dijo con humor—. Si sigues caminando con los ojos en el piso vas a terminar accidentándote uno de estos días.

Daichi cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, una persona menos observadora no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero para Suga era algo natural.

Efectivamente, Daichi estaba nervioso.

—Escucha —murmuró—, las cosas que hice hoy cuando dijiste que…

—Que soy gay —completó Suga, haciéndoles el trabajo más fácil a ambos.

—Sí —tartamudeó— Eso. Me comporté como un idiota.

Suga no lo contradijo.

—Así que entiendo si ya no quieres que estudiemos juntos —soltó de golpe, como queriendo deshacerse de la idea de una vez—. No sólo por ti, sino también por los demás. Tú eres muy amable como para demostrar que estás enojado, pero si a ellos no les gusta la idea de tenerme alrededor diciendo cosas como…

Daichi tuvo que dejar todo lo que estaba diciendo porque Suga le estaba dirigiendo la mirada más fea de la que era capaz.

—¡Tienes razón! Eres un _idiota_.

Daichi dio un paso atrás y se cubrió el estómago por reflejo, pero Suga no se movió de su lugar. Sólo se frotó las sienes y murmuró algo sobre cómo no tenía paciencia para esto.

—Por Dios, Daichi, ¡no estoy enojado contigo por eso! Tu único defecto como persona es ser el hombre más incómodo social del mundo — _Después de mí, pero eso tampoco es un logro_ —. Además —dijo, esta vez con un tono más suave. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado para que no se notara que se estaba sonrojando—, si fueras homofóbico, no me hubieras abrazado.

—Ah… —Daichi también sonaba avergonzado por eso. Suga no lo culpaba— Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Suga prefería mil veces un momento embarazoso que tenso.

—Aunque, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿era necesario?

—No lo sé, yo sólo… —una pequeña tos, como para aclararse la garganta, o tal vez sólo era por el frío— vi que llorabas, entré en pánico he hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Oh.

—Espera, ¿estaba llorando?

—Un poco.

—Oh.

—Mhm.

—Bueno, me hizo sentir mejor.

—Si te soy sincero, a mí también.

Suga se atrevió a enfrentar a Daichi una vez más y, al parecer, él también se decidió en ese mismo momento. Los dos se miraron y, por una vez, no se sintió tenso o incómodo. Ya no se le hacía tan raro que estuvieran a solas, Daichi tenía un aire familiar sobre él que hacía a Suga sentirse como en casa, era más fácil notarlo cuando no se sentía agobiado por su propia ineptitud social.

Era extraño, pero a Suga ya no le molestaban tanto sus emociones complicadas.

—Por cierto, hablé con Hayato. Dice que tú tampoco eres su tipo.

Joder. Eso sí que era ineptitud social. ¿Cómo es que Daichi era tan bueno arruinando el momento?

Suga descendió bruscamente al pánico.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —Le dio un golpe en el hombro acompañado de un chillido de vergüenza. Ni siquiera era de la que venía acompañada de risa, esto era ya tanto que lo único que podía sentir era desesperación y una ira indescriptible hacia Daichi.

—¡Auch! Ja, ja, ¡lo siento! Es que me dejaste pensando y tenía que saber-

—¡Te dije que era broma! —Le dio otro golpe— ¡¿Qué van a pensar tus amigos de mí cuando me vean?! —Y otro— ¡Eres un idiota! —Y otro— ¡Idiota! —Y otro— ¡¡Idiota!!

—¡Hey-! Ya, para- ¡Dije que lo sentía-! ¡Tus golpes no me hacen nada! _¡Auch!_

Daichi tuvo el descaro de reírse con cada golpe, y eso sólo hacía a Suga querer apalearlo más. Casi se hubiese quedado así el resto de la noche si el bus no hubiese llegado justo en ese momento. Suga se detuvo a regañadientes.

—Puedes seguir desquitándote mañana —se burló Daichi desde la seguridad de la vereda.

—Si crees que te voy a seguir ayudando después de esto, eres aún más idiota de lo que pensé.

—¡Por favor! Sabes que no tengo esperanza de pasar sin ti.

—¡Cállate, idiota, te va a ir bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Suga se fue todo el viaje sonriendo, con la cara escondida entre las manos y mariposas en todos sus órganos internos. 

 

* * *

 

**Estoy hasta el cuello**

**de que?**

**De emociones complicadas**

**Mátame**

**aww**

**no vas a preguntar como me fue con hajime hoy?**

**Cómo te fue con Iwaizumi?**

**igual que siempre <3**

**Aww**

**Por cierto, viste a Shimizu y Yachi hoy?**

**si!!**

**aww!!!**

**Aww!!!**

 

* * *

> Confesión #1372:
> 
> “He sobrevivido otro día de los buenos deseos como solterona y no me arrepiento de nada”
> 
> **A 122 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 29 veces - 9 comentarios** ( Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1375:
> 
> “A la que me envió una flor roja con el mensaje “te daría contra el muro”
> 
> Pues, gracias. Me siento halagado”
> 
> **A 56 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 1 comentario** ( Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1376:
> 
> “Hoy vi a la mujer de mis sueños de la mano de otra chica. Mi corazón está roto, pero les deseo lo mejor.”
> 
> **A 34 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 78 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

> Confesión #1380:
> 
> “no olviden traer sus semillas mañana!”
> 
> **A 97 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 20 veces - 15 comentarios** ( Expandir)

* * *

 

Suga se encontró sentado una vez más frente a una pila de hojas de cuaderno, violentamente arrancadas y con mala letra. Bueno, casi todas.

Consideró sus opciones:

  1. Esperar.

  2. No esperar.




Siendo la primera lo que tenía que hacer, y la segunda lo que quería hacer.

Pero, honestamente, ¿había una regla que prohibiera revelar información de este tipo un día antes de que fuera publicada oficialmente? ¿Qué diferencia hacía en que una sola persona supiera antes que las demás? Tampoco tendría un efecto más allá del personal, y si se consideraban los antecedentes-

Su celular vibró y el nombre de Shimizu parpadeó en su lista de contactos.

**Deja de darle vueltas y díselo de una vez.**

Oh, bueno.

Salió de la conversación y buscó el nombre de Daichi entre sus contactos. ¿Con signos de exclamación? Nah, para qué hacer un escándalo.

**TE FUE BIEN**

**¡YEAH!**

(Luego la conversación consistió sólo de emoticones de celebración por al menos veinte mensajes más.)

(Aunque, secretamente, Suga pensó que le iba a ir incluso mejor.)

(Pero sólo porque Daichi prácticamente no daba muestras de su mal de amores, no significaba que el problema no estuviera allí. Suga tampoco lo conocía tanto.)

**Ahora sólo queda el examen**

**Puedes hacerlo!**

**¡Claro que puedo!**

**Gracias, Suga**

Suga se permitió el pequeño lujo de esconder la cara entre las manos y reírse como colegiala.

 

* * *

 

—Necesito más ajo.

—¡Ryuu! ¡Más ajo!

—¡Temed, bulbos! ¡Nadie está a salvo del poder triturador de Ryuunosuke Tanaka!

—Sólo con un diente me basta…

—¡ _Go big or go home_ , Asahi!

—¿¿Qué significa eso??

Suga se asomó a la cocina desde el pasillo.

—¿Cómo van?

—¡Suga! —saludó Noya con una mano mientras la otra revolvía una de las ollas (que quedaban)— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—¿Hablas del ketchup? No, se me olvidó. Tendrás que acompañar tus tacos con algo decente para variar.

(—Tanaka, ¡ya está bien! ¿Qué voy a hacer con tanto ajo?

—¡Espantar vampiros!

—¡¿Tienen vampiros aquí?!

—No, Asahi.

—Oh, gracias al cielo.)

Noya hizo un puchero y Suga puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba la botella roja de una de las bolsas de supermercado. Los ojos del más bajito se iluminaron y éste extendió el brazo para tratar de alcanzarla, pero Suga la volvió a meter con lo demás.

—Lo pondré en la mesa cuando esté todo listo —luego fue hacia el refrigerador y empezó a guardar las cosas de la compra. En la pequeña cocina de su departamento tuvieron que apretarse un poco para que él pudiera abrir la puerta—. Asahi, tú sabes de estas cosas, ¿no se supone que los gourmets odian el ketchup? ¿Por qué dejas que Noya le haga esto a tu comida?

Asahi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no es como si me obligara a comer lo mismo que él…

Noya le sacó la lengua a Suga. Él le devolvió el gesto.

—Como sea, ¿cómo van las salsas?

—La de carne se está cocinando, y ahora estoy haciendo una salsa borracha.

—¿Sabes por qué se le dice borracha? —Preguntó Tanaka entusiasmado— ¡Porque tiene alcohol!

Noya estiró el brazo y los dos chocaron las manos. Asahi sacudió la cabeza, como lamentándose de su compañía, pero Suga sabía que en el fondo su parte favorita de la noche de tacos era pasarlo bien con los amigos. Y, para ser honesto consigo mismo, la suya también. Aunque la cocina de Asahi tampoco estaba mal.

—Todavía no empiezo el guacamole —siguió su amigo—, pero eso se demora menos. Puedo tenerlo listo cinco minutos después de que hierva la salsa.

—Bueno, yo ya hice las compras y la mesa está puesta, si quieren puedo darles una mano con-

—¡NO! —Gritaron tres voces a coro.

Suga entrecerró los ojos. Nadie se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

—Um, es una cocina pequeña… —intentó Asahi.

—¡Estamos hasta el tope! —Siguió Tanaka— De hecho, ya hay cosas que estorban. ¡Nosotros mismos estorbamos!

—Mira —relevó Noya—, lleva las ensaladas a la mesa y habrás hecho más que suficiente.

Las ensaladas, claro, porque esas no se podían quemar.

Suga sonrió.

—Vas a hacer la salsa extra picante, ¿de acuerdo, Asahi?

No hubo objeciones. Tomó las fuentes que estaban listas y las llevó al comedor. En el camino, trató de pretender que no había escuchado el suspiro de alivio que sonó desde la cocina. _Su_ cocina, de la cual lo acababan de echar.

Media hora después, la noche de tacos daba comienzo.

—¡Brindo por Suga —Dijo Noya alzando su tortilla, la cual calificaba como copa porque estaba chorreando de salsa borracha— y por su cerebro, que le permitió terminar el semestre y salir de vacaciones dos semanas antes!

—¡Salud! —Exclamó Tanaka chocando su tortilla chorreante con la de Noya, esparciendo gotas de ketchup por todas partes.

—¡Compórtense! ¿Es mucho pedir que coman como caballeros?

Suga siguió la trayectoria de la comida al caer en el mantel de plástico y se felicitó mentalmente por lo que hasta ahora había probado ser la inversión más inteligente que había hecho.

—¡Asahi! —gritó en dirección a la cocina— ¡Ven a sentarte antes de que se acaben todo sin ti!

—¡Un momento! ¡Ya está por bajar!

—¡Suga! —Llamó su atención Noya— Tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes.

Él y Tanaka lo miraban seriamente. Hubiese sido intimidante si ninguno de los dos tuviera toda la boca manchada con salsa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Suga, alcanzándoles una servilleta a cada uno, como si no supiera ya qué es lo que iban a decir.

—Ahora que estás de vacaciones —siguió Noya. A su lado, Tanaka jugaba con distintas expresiones amenazadoras para darle peso a las palabras de su hermano del alma— ya no tienes excusa para rechazar nuestras salidas.

—¡¡Sin excusas!! —Saltó Tanaka.

Suga se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Sabes que todavía tengo que ir a la universidad, ¿verdad? Mi ayudantía aún no se termina.

—Hmm —Noya se lo pensó seriamente. Intercambió miradas intensas con Tanaka por un par de instantes antes de decidir cuál sería la mejor respuesta—. Pero al menos ya no tienes que estudiar, y tus clases sólo son dos veces a la semana, ¿no? Significa que deberías tener tiempo los otros días.

Bueno, eso era cierto.

—Pero depende del día —advirtió Suga.

—¿Cine este miércoles?

—No puedo.

Tanaka golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se puso de pie. Noya le hizo un gesto para que se contuviera.

—Ryuu, escuchemos sus motivos. Tus clases son en la mañana, ¿no? Cuéntanos, qué te detiene a salir en la tarde.

—El examen de Física III es el viernes y le prometí a Daichi que lo ayudaría a estudiar todo el día.

Ahora Tanaka estaba listo para buscar pelea.

—¡Esa es la peor excusa que he-!

Pero Noya lo interrumpió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿Tienes una cita con el chico que te gusta?!

_Ugh. Lo que me faltaba._

—Yo nunca dije que fuera una-

—¡Pues haberlo dicho antes! —La actitud de Tanaka hizo un giro en ciento ochenta y ahora había cambiado su gruñido amenazador por un gruñido de celebración. Le dio a Suga una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo toser— ¡Ve por él, tigre!

Suga tuvo que recuperarse del golpe antes de hablar.

—Lo están entendiendo mal. Sólo es una sesión de _estudio_.

—Estudio con beneficios, ¿sí?

— _¡No!_ ¡No me junto con él porque me gusta!

—¡Pero si tú nos contaste —interrumpió Noya—, cuando estábamos comiendo donas! De hecho, dijiste cosas muy cursis para describirlo.

—Está bien, puede que haya dicho una que otra cosa bajo los efectos del azúcar, pero ahora no se trata de-

—¿Cosas cursis? ¿Qué cosas cursis? —Preguntó Tanaka, y no podía haber nada bueno en la forma que sonreía, mostrando todos los dientes como colmillos.

—¡No recuerdo! —Admitió Noya— Pero si sé que la sensación que me dio cuando lo escuché debió ser un siete u ocho de diez en la escala de la cursilería.

—¡Siete u Ocho! ¡Suga va en serio!

—¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Yo _siempre_ soy cursi! —protestó Suga. No, espera, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir?

—¡Asahi! —Gritó Noya.

—¡Ya voy lo siento es que tuve que moler más ajo y sé que dije que no necesitaba tanto pero probé la salsa y me di cuenta que en realidad sí tenía que ponerle más y tuve que parar el fuego para que se cocinara junto y todavía queda un rato más y-!

—¡No, Asahi, sólo te quiero hacer una pregunta! ¡¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo suga cuando fuimos a comer donas?!

—¡Oh! ¡Uh, ¿puedes ser más específico?!

—¡La cursilería que se le salió cuando nos contó del chico que le gusta!

—¡YA!

Suga estampó las manos en la mesa, dando vuelta su vaso en el acto. ¡Pero no importaba, el mantel era de plástico! Le dirigió su mirada más estricta a Noya y Tanaka.

—No. Es. Una. Cita —a cada palabra le infundió un tono inflexible, para que no quedaran dudas—. Daichi necesita una buena nota para pasar el curso, y me pidió a mí, su profesor ayudante, que lo ayudara. _Y nada más_. ¿Está claro?

Noya y Tanaka se sentaron y asintieron.

—Bien. Ahora, si fueran tan amables de pasarme-

—¡Sí me acuerdo, ¿no estábamos hablando del clima cuando lo dijo?! —Vino la voz de Asahi desde la cocina.

Noya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. **Jódeme.**_

—¡OHPORDIOS ESO ERA! —Noya se puso de pie una vez más y Suga contó los segundos que le quedaban de vida— Iba así: “Ojalá que no se derrita en el verano, porque es… —tuvo que hacer una pausa para contener la risa—, porque es un bombón.

Y así de fácil, lo poco y nada de dignidad que le quedaba a Suga hizo combustión; se sentó en su asiento y escondió la cara en una mano mientras maldecía el día que se inventaron las donas glaseadas. Tanaka se puso a dar golpes en la mesa y Nishinoya se calló hacia atrás en la silla del ataque de risa que le dio. El escándalo llamó la atención de Asahi, quien finalmente se dignó a salir de la cocina con la bendita fuente de salsa de carne. No le tomó mucho caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Uh-oh… ¿hice algo malo?

Suga separó los dedos lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada homicida. Asahi chilló.

Con un suspiro de resignación, frustración, agotamiento e indignación, el dueño de casa de se puso de pie y tomó la fuente para ponerla en la mesa. Asahi dijo algo sobre terminar el guacamole y volvió rápidamente a la cocina. No tenía idea de las que se salvaba por saber cocinar.

—Noya, levántate —ordenó Suga— . Vas a romper el respaldo de la silla.

Noya escaló el borde de la mesa como pudo, aunque ya se había calmado un poco. Tanaka, por el contrario, había pasado a la etapa del ataque de risa en la que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba pero las carcajadas eran silenciosas. Tenía la cara roja, probablemente hasta se estaba ahogando. A Suga le hubiese gustado ahogarse y morir.

—Perdón -auch —gimió Noya—, creo que me pegué en la nuca, ay-, Suga, pero tienes que admitir que eres muy cursi cuando te lo propones. Yo no me podría salir con la mía si le dijese algo así a Asahi.

Justo entonces, el hombre salió de la cocina con una fuente de guacamole gourmet.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Asahi.

—Que eres un bombón —respondió Nishinoya.

Asahi colapsó. Suga se apresuró a poner a salvo la fuente para que su amigo pudiera convertirse en un manojo de nervios sin restricciones. Tanaka volvió a la fase uno del ataque de risa donde era todo ruido y golpes innecesarios a sus muebles.

 _Ah, qué importa._ Pobre Asahi, pero Suga tenía que admitir que eso sí fue gracioso

Nishinoya se pasó el resto de la noche torturándolo con frases igual de terribles, Asahi casi no podía hablar de la vergüenza, Tanaka se atoró con un pedazo de carne mientras se reía y tuvieron que detener todo lo que estaban haciendo para ayudarlo. Suga comió sus tacos extra picantes y, al fin, luego de lo que fue el semestre más agotador de su vida, se sintió en paz.

 

* * *

La madrugada del lunes, una sola publicación apareció en la página de confesiones.

> #No-confesión
> 
> [¡Felices exámenes!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdAT15zXZ5s)
> 
> -La Administración.
> 
> **A 0 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Oye Shi, pero los chiquillos de la clase los alcanzaron a ver abrazándose o no?  
> Yo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> EDIT: Estoy al final del semestre y las próximas semanas van a ser algo pesadas. Probablemente me tome el hiatus más largo hasta ahora para actualizar. Disfruten esta semana de 14k palabras. :')


	7. Confesiones en Cafeína

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—En serio, ¿por qué estás tan optimista respecto a esto? —preguntó Suga._  
>  —¿Por qué estás tú tan pesimista? —preguntó a su vez Oikawa.  
> —Tengo mis razones.  
> —Y yo las mías. 
> 
> Daichi depende de él. ¿Quiere alguien decirle a las emociones complicadas que se queden tranquilas un par de horas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto de la guerra.  
> (Sigo en exámenes pero shhh)
> 
> Primero que todo: ¡tanto tiempo! :'D Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Su fanfic favorito de drama universitario... debe estar en algún lado, pero por mientras pueden leer esta humilde actualización.
> 
> Tuve ochenta colapsos nerviosos escribiendo este capítulo por razones, y no sé si estoy conforme con cómo quedó. Pero, a pesar de que he cambiado muchas cosas en la marcha, la trama principal, que es lo que más me motivó a empezar en primer lugar, sigue siendo la misma.
> 
> Y en este capítulo, ¡al fin la pude introducir! YAY. Así es, chiquillos, llegamos a la parte que he querido contar desde el cap uno. Y sólo es el comienzo.  
> Es el principio del fin.
> 
> :3c
> 
> Disfruten~

Cincuenta y dos personas en su clase tenían que dar el examen. Era un buen número. Como Suga había corregido las pruebas él mismo, ya tenía una idea más o menos clara de la nota de presentación promedio. En general, el requisito de aprobación no era tan alto.

Una parte de él se sentía bien por sus alumnos, pero no podía evitar pensar que, al final, ellos habían llegado hasta donde estaban sin su ayuda. ¿Qué decía eso de él? ¿Lo había hecho bien? ¿Había hecho _algo_?

La última encuesta docente había empezado hacía un par de horas. Tenía la fé de que la próxima semana, cuando salieran los resultados, lo sabría con exactitud. Sólo deseaba haber sido más que el tipo que se había parado por dos horas frente a la pizarra todo el semestre.

Su celular vibró sobre la mesa: tenía un mensaje de Daichi.

**Salgo a las doce, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en la cafetería?**

**No hay problema, nos vemos mañana!**

**Suerte en tu examen!**

**¡Gracias!**

**(òvó)9**

**?**

**¿Ovo nueve?**

**Es umm…**

**Una carita apasionada levantando el puño en señal de victoria**

**¡Oh!**

**Jaja, eres adorable.**

**Buenas noches.**

Aunque estaba solo, Suga se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su sonrisa. _Cree que soy adorable._

Pero la conversación le recordó algo mucho más importante.

_< <Lo que estás haciendo por mí…_

_Suga, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa. >>_

Sí, era verdad.

Daba lo mismo si el resto de la clase no lo necesitara. Mientras Daichi estuviera allí, y mientras hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él, Suga sabría que valía algo como profesor.

Se fue a dormir temprano también. Al día siguiente, haría su trabajo.

* * *

Cuando se encontró con Oikawa, éste estaba afinando la guitarra en una banca frente a una de las canchas.

—Koushi, qué sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano —el músico tocó un acorde al aire, no contento aún con la afinación de las cuerdas, pues después jugueteó un poco más con las clavijas; todo esto antes de dignarse a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Suga—. O debería decir, qué sorpresa verte, punto final. ¿Qué asuntos tiene en la universidad alguien que se eximió de todos sus exámenes?

Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Porque no es como si…

—No es como si me lo hubieras dicho —interrumpió Suga—, a principio de semestre, cuando estaba teniendo mi... ¿sexta?, crisis vocacional por mis clases y llorando prematuramente porque pensaba que iba a reprobar todo. Sí, Oikawa, tenemos esta conversación cada seis meses.

—¿Lo cual nos dice qué?

—Nos dice que me preocupo por nada, que me gusta estresarme y que tú siempre tienes razón, Oikawa, debería escucharte más seguido. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Oikawa dejó lo que estaba haciendo con las clavijas y tocó otro acorde al aire, esta vez perfectamente afinado, y finalmente volvió la vista a Suga para guiñarle un ojo y hacerle espacio en la banca.

La universidad estaba relativamente vacía, pero aún se veía gente paseando por los jardines o comiendo en las mesas exteriores de la cafetería. Era un poco difícil darse cuenta con tan pocas personas alrededor, pero la época de exámenes en verdad unía a todos en un ambiente de solemnidad, como el que está presente antes de ir a la guerra. Bajo las capas de ansiedad y falta de sueño compensada con cafeína, se encontraba un núcleo de pura empatía. “Suerte hoy, compañero. Mucha suerte.”

—Debe ser terrible —suspiró Oikawa—, tener que levantarte temprano en tus vacaciones para reunirte con tu alumno favorito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí a esta hora? —preguntó Suga, en parte para no darle en el gusto a Oikawa de responder a sus provocaciones, en parte porque de verdad quería saber—. El exámen de Astrofísica es a las seis, ¿no?

Oikawa sonrió traviesamente, luego señaló con los ojos hacia un punto en el campus.

—Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Suga siguió la mirada de Oikawa hacia la cancha, donde el equipo de fútbol de la facultad tenía su práctica. Éste levantó un brazo para hacerle señas a Iwaizumi, quien lo reconoció brevemente antes de volver al juego, ignorando, ya sea de manera inconsciente o a propósito, la forma en la que Oikawa miraba sus piernas. Pocas fuerzas en este mundo eran capaces de sacar a Oikawa de la cama tan bien como las pantorrillas de Iwaizumi. Eran unas buenas pantorrillas, Suga también tenía que admitirlo.

—Entonces —prosiguió Oikawa—, ¿a qué hora te juntas con Sawamura?

—Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería en media hora.

—Y después, ¿estudiar hasta morir?

—Ese es el plan, sí.

—Ya veo —Oikawa estiró los brazos cuan largos eran y luego se acomodó mejor en la banca para sostener la guitarra; parecía completamente relajado cuando dejó caer el siguiente comentario:—. Ocho horas a solas en las que no pasará nada.

Suga, más que suspirar, se desinfló.

—Oikawa, ¿soy masoquista?

Éste se lo pensó un poco, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. Claro que le encantaba sufrir, es básicamente lo único que se le daba completamente bien. Preocuparse, estresarse y torturarse. Si se pudiese sacar un título con eso, su vida habría sido mucho más fácil, pero claro, así la cosa perdería la gracia. Y lo peor de todo era que su propia decisión de dejar a sus sentimientos ser, que en un principio había sido para alivianar la carga emocional, era lo que lo tenía así ahora.

—Supongo que no hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo Oikawa al fin—. Obviamente este pequeño flechazo tuyo ya lleva demasiado tiempo como para reprimirlo, así que no te queda otra que vivir con eso todo el día, mientras tú y él están solos.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón…

—A menos —lo interrumpió Oikawa, y Suga recién entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión especial: parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo, como si hubiese resuelto el acertijo más difícil de la humanidad y quisiera presumirlo con todo el mundo— que rompas la rutina de su relación.

Suga lo miró con cautela.

—… ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Dile lo que sientes!

Ah, claro.

Suga se empezó a reír.

—Vaya —bufó Oikawa—, y yo aquí ofreciendo mi consejo. ¿Te da risa o es un ataque de ansiedad?

— _Ambos_ —logró responder Suga entre carcajadas—. Es que no puedes… —carcajada, carcajada—. Es lo más ridículo que has… —carcajada, bocanada, _tranquilo_ … un par de segundos más para estar seguros—. ¿No? _¿Ni de broma?_

—¡No es broma! De verdad creo que necesitas sacártelo de encima, ¿sabes?

—Diciéndoselo a Daichi.

—Exacto.

En defensa de Oikawa, Suga le hubiese recomendado lo mismo a alguien en su estado de desesperación. Pero ese no era el problema.

—Piénsalo —insistió Oikawa—, obviamente te sientes así porque crees que no vas a llegar a ningún lado con esto, pues, ¿por qué no decírselo entonces? Lo peor que podría pasar es que te rechace, y si no es así….

—Oikawa, no puedo ir dos días antes del examen a molestarlo con _esto_. Ya tiene suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse como para que yo encima vaya a incordiarlo con mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

—Por _favor_ , ¡hablas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo! —Suga puso los ojos en blanco ante su _show_ , pero Oikawa no se dio por vencido. Dejó la guitarra a un lado, se inclinó hacia él y alzó las cejas sugestivamente—. ¿Cómo sabes que no es exactamente lo que necesita para sacarse a su ex de la cabeza de una vez por todas?

Era difícil admitirlo, pero Oikawa tenía el don de hacer a las personas olvidar que se sentían mal, incluso cuando no dejaba de recordarle por qué estaba así en primer lugar.

—En serio, ¿por qué estás tan optimista respecto a esto? —preguntó Suga.

—¿Por qué estás tú tan pesimista? —preguntó a su vez Oikawa.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Y yo las mías —le guiñó un ojo. Suga se rió, a pesar de todo—. Al menos piénsalo, ¿sí? Si no es por tí, hazlo por él —Oikawa volvió a reclinarse en su asiento y tomó la guitarra—. Como amigos, merece saberlo.

Pensarlo… lo más extraño de todo, es que durante todo el semestre a Suga nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y justo ahora ya no tenía excusas para distraerse con algo más. Vaya, qué conveniente.

—Tú ganas —decidió Suga; Oikawa lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, luego pareció fijarse más atentamente y se volteó hacia él para verlo mejor, aunque su mirada parecía desenfocada—. Lo voy a pensar, como Dios manda, y tomaré mi decisión de decírselo a Daichi luego de considerarlo cuidadosamente.

Entonces, Oikawa finalmente enfocó la vista en él, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Decirme qué?

Oh, no puede _ser_.

Suga se puso de pie de golpe; Daichi estaba junto a él, con una bandeja de café en las manos.

—¡Daichi! ¡Buenos días! Verás, obviamente yo…

—Koushi quiere retomar el vóleibol —improvisó Oikawa, siempre rápido en reaccionar cuando se trataba de salvar el pellejo—, pero dice que le da vergüenza entrar al equipo de la universidad porque lleva mucho tiempo inactivo y cree que está muy oxidado. Yo también le he estado dando vueltas y pensaba en pedirle a Iwaizumi que practicara con nosotros durante el verano, pero aún estamos cortos de gente.

Suga se volvió a Daichi y le sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Tú no jugarás volei de casualidad?

Era la mentira más mala que había dicho en los últimos meses. Como si no hubiese revisado las fotos de Daichi en Facebook. Como si no hubiese encontrado su álbum del campeonato interestatal. Como si gracias a su pequeño acoso virtual no supiera también que vivía con sus padres, su abuela y dos perros con los que salía a trotar todas las mañanas desde que tenía quince años.

—De hecho, sí —respondió Daichi, ajeno a su debate moral—. Me encantaría jugar con ustedes.

—¡Será genial tenerte en nuestro equipo! —dijo Suga a su vez.

—Ahí tienes, ¿ves lo fácil que fue? Te dije que iba a salir bien.

Suga no se perdió el doble sentido que le puso Oikawa a sus palabras, pero no le dio importancia.

—Oikawa, está como aburrido el ambiente, ¿por qué no tocas algo? —sugirió Suga. El pseudo-músico les guiñó un ojo y empezó a tocar. Era una canción que Suga conocía, pero no la reconoció de inmediato; ya lo sabría cuando empezara la letra. —Por cierto —dijo dirigiéndose a Daichi—, tú y yo quedamos en juntarnos en la cafetería. No tenías que comprar dos cafés para cada uno.

—Oh, esto —Daichi levantó la bandeja acusada con cierto grado de culpa—. Es que como salí temprano de mi examen, pensé que podría ahorrarnos tiempo si iba a comprar primero. Ah, y son tres cafés para mí y uno para ti.

Suga suavizó su expresión y bufó.

—Bueno, no puedo argumentar contra eso. Y, ¿qué tal tu examen? ¿De qué clase dijiste que era?

—Es Geología General. Me fue bien, casi necesito la nota mínima para pasar.

—Así que no tuviste que hacer mucho, ¿no?

Oikawa seguía tocando la guitarra, pero todavía no empezaba a cantar. Qué raro. Suga sentía que la introducción era un poco larga, ¿no debería haber letra ya en esa parte? Tenía ganas de cantarla el mismo para recordar.

—Supongo que no, pero aún así respondí todo —Daichi se encogió de hombros—. No me parece bien hacer las cosas a medias.

Suga sonrió. En lo poco que llevaba de conocer a Daichi, podía decir que no le sorprendía. Era esa actitud firme una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

—Bueno, supongo que ya deberíamos ir. Tenemos mucho que repasar si quieres responder todo en el examen de…

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo: Oikawa se había saltado la letra a propósito para que él no identificara.

Era una de _Miranda_ , la menos apropiada para ese momento.

_Y ahora venía el coro._

Suga se dio vuelta y de repente todo a su alrededor pasó en cámara lenta. La cara confundida de Daichi por el rabillo del ojo, los dedos en la guitarra, la expresión de travesura de Oikawa, sus labios al abrirse para pronunciar el primer verso.

— _Yo quiero ser tu-_

¡BAM!

El mundo real volvió a su velocidad normal cuando la pelota se estrelló contra la cara de Oikawa, tirándolo de la banca. El arma del crimen cayó a los pies de Suga y Daichi corrió a ayudarlo antes de que pudiera comprender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

—Oh. Perdón. ¿Me devuelven la pelota? —llamó una voz monótona desde la cancha.

Suga se agachó, recogió la pelota y la llevó hasta la cancha mientras Daichi se hacía cargo de Oikawa.

—Oikawa, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?

—Mi… niña…

—¿Qué dices? —Daichi se tardó un par de segundos en entender a qué se refería—. ¡Oh! La guitarra está bien.

Oikawa dio un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y mi cara?

—… La guitarra está bien.

Suga le devolvió la pelota a Iwaizumi por sobre la reja de la cancha, repitiendo una y otra vez todas las combinaciones posibles de las palabras ‘gracias’, ‘me salvaste la vida’, ‘te quiero mucho’ y ‘siempre estaré en deuda’.

—Hey, mantener al imbécil de Oikawa a raya es mi trabajo.

Al final, Iwaizumi quedó en cuidar de Oikawa mientras estaba atontado para que Daichi y Suga fueran a estudiar sin que el primero se sintiera culpable.

El pulso de Suga no se reguló hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa de la sala de estudio, rodeados de veinte otras personas preparando sus exámenes y a salvo del entrometimiento de Oikawa.

* * *

El primer bloque de estudio duró hasta el almuerzo. Suga hizo un repaso rápido de toda la materia vista durante el semestre, usando los apuntes de Daichi como guía (los cuales, estaban perfectamente ordenados), y cuando terminaban una unidad, Daichi hacía ejercicios.

Suga sorbía su café y revisaba su celular distraídamente mientras Daichi llenaba hojas de cuaderno con cálculos y diagramas, terminando su tercer vaso en menos de una hora.

Tal vez era por la confianza del examen de esa mañana, o sólo era el exceso de cafeína, pero Daichi se veía más motivado de lo que había estado estudiando con su grupo los últimos meses. Él era inteligente, de eso no cabía duda, pero su mayor problema era que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no lograba concentrarse. Ese día, sin embargo, parecía completamente enfocado en su tarea. Suga apenas lo había ayudado en un par de ocasiones en lo que llevaban estudiando, así que no necesitaba estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Aun así no, podía dejar de prestarle atención.

Daichi fruncía el ceño cuando tenía que pensar en un ejercicio por mucho tiempo para entender cómo abordarlo. Era un gesto severo, pero no precisamente intenso, y usualmente precedía a una pregunta.

—Suga, en esta parte…

Su expresión siempre se suavizaba al dirigirse a él. Al terminar Suga de explicar, Daichi se tomaba otro par de segundos más para comprender y luego ponerse a trabajar; y cuando llegaba a la solución, sonreía. Era todo un espectáculo, Suga podía quedarse viendo por horas-

Pero por suerte se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no era la conducta apropiada de un profesor, que es lo que era ese día, así que decidió perderse un rato en su celular hasta que Daichi lo llamara.

¿Cuál era una buena forma de distraerse? Confesiones.

* * *

> Confesión #1405:
> 
> "mátenme"
> 
> **A 2 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 354 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

> Confesión #1413:
> 
> "NO SE RINDAN AÚN! YA FALTA POCO!!"
> 
> **A 75 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 12 veces - 7 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1400:
> 
> “hoy en el examen de quimica alguien se puso a llorar, pobrecito D:"
> 
> **A 13 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 2 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> lmao era mentira, el tipo lo hizo para distraer al profe y que los demás copiaran
>> 
>> en serio???

* * *

> Confesión #1389:
> 
> "Profe de mierda me faltaba una décima para eximirme. UNA SOLA. >:((((("
> 
> **A 24 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 3 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1392:
> 
> "Pregunta rápida: ¿Qué tan recomendable es mezclar Redbull con Monster?"
> 
> **A 56 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 3 veces - 6 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> muy mala
>> 
>> Si funciona!! Tu dale no mas!!
>> 
>> yo lo hice una vez y ni me sirvió, igual me quedé dormido.
>> 
>> OP: SÍ ME SIRVIÓ!!!!!!!! ESTUDIÉ TODA LA NOCHE!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!
>> 
>> ay dios

* * *

> Confesión #1410:
> 
> "al tipo que siempre viene al edificio de civil con su guitarra: ERES UN INCORDIO. estamos hasta la coronilla contigo y tu música
> 
> por último cambia el repertorio, que siempre tocas las mismas dos canciones"
> 
> **A 30 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 1 vez - 5 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> @Tooru
>> 
>> es @Tooru verdad
>> 
>> Están hablando de @Tooru Oikawa omg!!!
>> 
>> oye @Tooru ven a ver esto
>> 
>> >:( ya entendi!! dejen de etiquetarme
>> 
>> @Tooru, nah.

A esta, Suga tuvo que tomarle un pantallazo y mandárselo a Oikawa.

**Creo que es tuya**

**JODETE**

Sin quererlo, se rió tan fuerte que asustó a Daichi, y un par de personas lo hicieron callar.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Daichi lo miraba divertido, así que Suga no vio problema en compartir el chiste con él.

—Es que alguien publicó una confesión muy graciosa sobre Oikawa —le explicó él, mostrándole el pantallazo. No era su intención quitarle mucho tiempo, sólo esperaba hacerlo reír…

En cambio, Daichi contempló la pantalla con lo que sólo podía describirse como desagrado.

—¿No es esta la página de _chismes_ de la universidad?

Suga retiró su celular rápidamente y evitó la mirada de Daichi.

—B-bueno —musitó, riéndose nerviosamente—, técnicamente son _confesiones_.

—¿A ti te gustan esas cosas?

—¿A mí? Pfft, cómo crees. Esas páginas son horribles.

—Mhm.

—En realidad, detesto los chismes.

Daichi alzó una ceja.

—Aun así, sigues leyendo, ¿verdad?

— _¡Es que es tan adictivo!_ —exclamó, ganándose unas miradas homicidas y sucumbiendo ante la vergüenza. Era verdad, Suga era un chismoso, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! La cantidad de cosas terribles que había descubierto sobre la universidad en esa maldita página era descomunal, y aunque a veces le daban ganas de bloquearla para siempre y no volver a entrar en la internet por una semana del puro _trauma_ , el morbo siempre era más grande. Él era una persona horrible y ahora Daichi también lo sabía.

Pero entonces, un sonidito ligero e irreconocible sacó a Suga de su Momento de Odio Propio Semanal®. Daichi se cubría la boca con una mano para amortiguar su pequeña risa.

—Sí, anda, ríete de mi deshonra.

—Lo siento, es que… llevo desde que te conozco tratando de encontrar algo que se te dé mal, porque pensé, “Vamos, nadie puede ser tan perfecto”. Y cuando descubro que efectivamente tienes un defecto… —y Daichi, ese malnacido, tuvo el descaro reírse más antes de rematar— _es que te gustan los chismes._ ¡Es patético!

Y así, todos los planes de Suga por sentirse mal consigo mismo se fueron al traste.

—Maldición, Daichi, ¡no puedes decir algo tan dulce y luego burlarte de mí de esa manera! —rió, haciéndose el indignado— ¿Me estás elogiando o insultando?

—¿Ambos? —intentó Daichi, pero su respuesta sólo le valió por un golpe en el hombro.

—Pues discúlpame por arruinar tu imagen de mí. Bienvenido al mundo real de Koushi Sugawara: me gustan los chismes, me estreso por todo y cocino fatal.

—¿Lo ves? —Daichi lo señaló, como si acabara de probar su punto—, ¿qué clase de defectos son esos? ¡Es ridículo!

—¿Estás diciendo que mi peor defecto son mis defectos como tales?

—No, definitivamente tu peor defecto es tu sentido del humor.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi sentido del humor es perfecto! Que tú no lo sepas comprender es otra-

—¡¡¡SHH!!!

Tanto Daichi como Suga se encogieron en sus asientos e intercambiaron miradas como si los hubiesen pillado en medio de una travesura.

—Perdón —susurraron los dos a la vez.

El resto de la sala les lanzó dagas por los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sus estudios.

—Creo… —murmuró Daichi— que nos distrajimos demasiado.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

—Por favor.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron en silencio de la sala de estudios. Apenas pusieron un pie afuera, a los dos les dio un ataque de risa.

* * *

> Confesión #1423:
> 
> "ya me cansé. les voy a decir que se gustan, a ver si ASÍ SE ENTERAN DE UNA VEZ"
> 
> **A 12 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 6 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> No!! Tienen que resolverlo solos!
>> 
>> PERO ES QUE SON TAN DENSOS
>> 
>> hay que darles tiempo
>> 
>> ¡Qué tiempo! ¡Si llevan todo el semestre así!
>> 
>> oye… perdon q me meta pero he visto hartos posts super parecidos d dos q se gustan, estan hablando todos d lo mismo?
>> 
>> Um… mira, lee las confis #1295 y #1306

* * *

La cafetería estaba relativamente vacía, ya que la hora de almuerzo había terminado hacía un buen rato. No quedaban de los sándwiches que le gustaban a Suga, pero cuando él ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de comer fruta picada, Daichi sugirió que fueran a comer fuera de la universidad.

—Daichi, recuerda que tienes que estudiar.

—Ya lo sé, pero no iremos muy lejos. Hay algunos locales de comida rápida cerca, podemos pedir para llevar y almorzar aquí —Suga quería protestar, la comida rápida no haría más que alborotarles las neuronas y llenarlos de nutrientes huecos que no servirían de nada para mantenerlos andando durante el resto del día, pero entonces, Daichi sonrió como a Suga le gustaba tanto, dejándolo encandilado—. Por favor, no sabes hace cuánto que no como papas fritas.

¿ _Lo está haciendo apropósito?_   Suga no tuvo de otra más que rendirse.

—Está bien, pero te voy a patear el trasero este verano para quemar toda la grasa que consumas hoy.

Daichi encabezó la marcha con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Valdrá la pena.

La fuente de grasa y carbohidratos en cuestión se encontraba a diez minutos de camino, pero a diferencia de la cafetería, esta sí estaba llena. Por el largo de la fila y el tiempo que tomaría servir sus órdenes, Suga calculó que estarían de vuelta en la universidad en unos cuarenta minutos.

Daichi pareció notar su preocupación, pues le dijo:

—No es para tanto, me hará bien descansar antes de seguir estudiando por cuatro horas más —Suga aún no se veía convencido, así que Daichi siguió con su argumento—. Además, si tanto te preocupa, podemos estudiar en la fila.

Suga suspiró, pero divertido, más que nada.

—No seas tonto, ¿cómo vamos a estudiar aquí? Si veo que no estás bien preparado, podemos vernos mañana también.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se arrepintió de inmediato. _¡Idiota! Te estás sobrepasando._

Sin embargo, a Daichi se le iluminó todo el rostro.

—¿De verdad? Porque me encantaría que… —entonces, se detuvo. A Suga le confundió su repentina interrupción hasta que vio que Daichi sacaba su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, el cual, estaba vibrando. Al ver la pantalla, algo pareció cambiar—. ¿Me disculpas un segundo?

Suga lo vio salir de la fila y hacia el exterior del local con curiosidad, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Todo su cerebro estaba ocupado en procesar que había conseguido verse con Daichi al día siguiente también…

Al menos, hasta que lo escuchó decir:

—¡Yui! ¿Cómo va todo?

¿Yui? ¿Por qué le sonaba familiar?

_Yui Michimiya._

_Su ex._

Y vio cerrarse la puerta.

Espera un momento, ¿por qué se alteraba tanto? Sólo era una llamada telefónica, tampoco era como si significase _algo_.

¿O sí?

_Ya, no pienses en ello. No es asunto tuyo._

Daichi volvió unos minutos después, viéndose como siempre.

—Perdona, había mucho ruido aquí adentro.

—Descuida — _No preguntes quién era no preguntes quién era no preguntes quién era no_ —. Y, ¿quién era? — _IMBÉCIL._

—Oh, unos amigos querían invitarme a salir, pero les dije que tenía que estudiar toda la semana.

_Ah._

—Vas a tener que estudiar el doble ahora para compensarlos —bromeó Suga.

—Je, supongo.

_¿Ves? Tampoco es como si él tuviera que decirte nada._

—¿Qué van a pedir? —llamó el hombre en la caja registradora. De alguna forma, habían llegado al inicio de la fila.

La comida se demoró diez minutos más en estar lista; Suga logró mantener una conversación sin que se notara lo ansioso que se sentía.

Pero Daichi, por el contrarío, se veía igual que antes de salir a responder la llamada, lo cual, ¿tal vez era bueno? Si podía mantener una conversación por teléfono con su ex sin verse afectado eso significaba que ya se estaba recuperando del rompimiento.

Aunque Daichi rara vez dejaba ver cuando no se sentía bien.

Al menos, Suga estaba seguro de una cosa sobre él: que tenía un antojo voraz de papas fritas

—¿Quieres ir a buscar una mesa antes o después de comértelo todo? —lo molestó cuando Daichi empezó a atiborrarse de papas apenas se las entregaron en plena fila.

—Perdón —respondió éste, con la boca llena—, es que tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo ya te dije que no voy a tener misericordia con tu _gordo_ trasero cuando entrenemos durante el verano.

Suga le quitó la bandeja, alejando las papas de él como consecuencia, y avanzó por cuenta propia hacia una de las mesas vacías, pero cuando ya estaba por llegar, escuchó a Daichi murmurar entre dientes.

—Como si tu _debilucho_ trasero pudiera hacerme algo.

Fue todo lo que Suga necesitó para olvidar el asunto de la llamada, porque inmediatamente después se puso a bombardear a Daichi con lo que tenía más a mano. ¿Quería papas? Suga le iba a dar papas. Daichi lamentó más la pérdida de comida que el ataque, y Suga no tuvo el más mínimo remordimiento. _Nadie se metía con su trasero._

Al final, volvieron a la universidad una hora y media después de haber salido. Daichi terminó comprando papas dos veces más y Suga no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo cuando éste fue a comprar la cuarta. Al menos consiguió que esas se las comiera en el camino de vuelta, para ahorrar algo de tiempo, y de esta forma él también pudo robarle algunas mientras andaban.

—Estaba pensando —comentó cuando ya estaban a la entrada de la universidad— que me dijiste que mis defectos eran ridículos, pero tú tampoco eres la persona más imperfecta del mundo.

No pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente cuando Daichi frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás tratando de insultarme o de hacerme un cumplido?

—Ambos —dijo Suga con autosuficiencia. Siguió caminando y casi no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando vio que Daichi aún trataba de pensar en un contraargumento.

—Mis defectos son mejores que los tuyos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —lo provocó Suga.

—Te informo que tengo un pésimo carácter.

Suga se detuvo en seco, incrédulo.

—¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu _súper_ defecto?

—¡Oye! —exclamó Daichi completamente ofendido—. Me han dicho que doy muchísimo miedo cuando me enojo.

—Cielos, Daichi, no te alteres, por favor. ¡Me estás asustando!

Cuando Daichi pareció a punto de perder la paciencia, Suga decidió que no quería comprobar si su reputación era cierta y optó por la solución más madura: salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Daichi lo persiguió por un buen tramo, pero en algún momento se detuvo abruptamente. Suga no alcanzó a darse cuenta hasta que llegó a la sala de estudio y Daichi aún no lo alcanzaba.

Cuando al fin lo vio dar la vuelta por el pasillo, éste estaba revisando su celular. Lo guardó en su chaqueta sin saber que lo estaba observando.

A Suga se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Después de lo bien que había estado las primeras tres horas de estudio, Suga tenía fé en que el resto del día se iría rápido. Sin embargo, y aunque le costó un poco darse cuenta, el ambiente que había en la sala de estudio antes y después del almuerzo era completamente diferente. Casi como si no fuesen el mismo dia

—Daichi.

—¿Hm?

—Repite lo que acabo de decir.

La expresión de culpa que le devolvió fue respuesta suficiente. Suga tomó su cuaderno y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—Ouch —se quejó Daichi, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

—¿Voy muy rápido? —preguntó Suga, preocupado.

—¡No, para nada! —se apresuró a decir—. Disculpa, sólo tengo la cabeza en las nubes.

—Hazla bajar, entonces —lo regañó—. El descanso ya terminó. La única forma de combatir la inercia y sacar tu mente del reposo es aplicar fuerza de voluntad.

—… ¿Estás tratando de ser profundo o gracioso?

—Obviamente ambas

—Sigamos con la clase, por favor.

Suga lo golpeó otra vez, y luego retomó su explicación.

La siguiente tanda de estudio fue más pesada que la primera, pero esa no era la principal diferencia. Daichi se encontraba una vez más enfrascado en sus apuntes, mientras Suga volvía a su rutina de contemplar a Daichi, darse cuenta de que estaba contemplando a Daichi, regañarse por contemplar a Daichi, intentar distraerse con otra cosa y eventualmente volver al primer paso. Sólo que esta vez, luego de la primera vuelta se quedó pegado. Daichi escribía y escribía en su cuaderno, pero su expresión de insatisfacción no cambiaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció Suga.

—Er… sí, por favor.

Él explicaba, Daichi entendía, Suga lo dejaba solo y empezaba de nuevo el juego de contemplar y no contemplar hasta que lo volviera a llamar. Pero Daichi no lo llamaba, y Suga al final se encontró mandando toda la decencia al traste y contemplando sin pudor, hasta que notara que Daichi se atascaba de nuevo.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Hey —susurró Suga una hora después, con cuidado, para no volver a molestar a las otras personas en la sala—, ¿te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?

Él levantó la vista del cuaderno y parpadeó un par de veces, como si lo hubiesen despertado. Daichi estiró los brazos y movió el cuello para desperezarse, y el sonido de sus vértebras al acomodarse le causó a Suga escalofríos.

—¿Tan pronto? —respondió, seguido de un bostezo—. ¿Qué hora es ya?

—Las cinco y media.

—Han pasado cuarenta minutos.

—Los expertos recomiendan tomar descansos de diez minutos cada cuarenta para mantener la concentración —dijo de memoria con un aire de sabelotodo.

Daichi lo miró extrañado; Suga sólo se encogió de hombros.

—… Creo que necesito más café —admitió Daichi.

—¿Tráeme uno a mí también? Está empezando a hacer frío.

Suga no perdió de vista a Daichi hasta salir de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se había ido, tomó su cuaderno. Sólo había alcanzado a resolver un ejercicio.

_Ay, Daichi._

Era muy difícil no preocuparse con este hombre.

Comenzó a revisar las respuestas. Aparte de uno que otro error pequeño, no le estaba yendo tan mal.

_Pero necesita algo mejor que esto para compensar sus otras notas._ Y con lo bien que lo había estado haciendo un par de horas antes…

Recordó la llamada del almuerzo y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Por supuesto que Daichi estaba tratando esconder su ansiedad, pero al final todo se reflejaba en su rendimiento académico.

¿Qué podía hacer Suga por él?

_< <¡Dile lo que sientes!>>_, dijo su Oikawa interior.

Oh, _no._ No estaba teniendo esta reflexión ahora. ¿Por qué tenía un Oikawa interior en primer lugar?

_< <¿Cómo sabes que no es exactamente lo que necesita para sacarse a su ex de la cabeza de una vez por todas?>> _Muy bien, en primer lugar, así no funcionaban las cosas; bien podría empeorar la situación y hacer que Daichi reprobara el ramo del puro estrés, lo cual, era justo lo que un profesor _no tenía que hacer_. Y en segundo lugar-

_< <Lo peor que podría pasar es que te rechace,>>_

… No era tan simple.

_Pero…_

_< <y si no es así…>>_

**YA BASTA**

**???**

**disculpa?**

**Um**

**Perdón**

**Ignora eso**

**Espera, no**

**Es culpa tuya que esté teniendo esta crisis en primer lugar!**

**… ok?**

**tengo examen en media hora, me vas a decir cuál es tu crisis o puedo volver a estudiar?**

**Sé que no estás estudiando**

**me ofendes**

**Acabas de subir una foto de Iwaizumi a Facebook, idiota**

**Siquiera sabe él que la tomaste?**

**mira, en primer lugar, no me llames idiota**

**y en segundo lugar**

**el sabe cuales son las condiciones de nuestra amistad ;p**

**Bueno, supongo que si todavía no te manda a la mierda es por algo**

**Y**

**Es sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana**

**:o**

**hmm…**

**me refrescas la memoria? :p**

En cualquier otro momento, Suga le hubiese seguido el juego, pero justo en ese momento decidió que no tenía la paciencia.

**OUCH**

**LE DIJISTE A IWA QUE ME GOLPEARA??? ES EN SERIO??????**

**DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO**

**> :(**

**ya**

**lo que hablamos en la mañana**

**sigo pensando que deberias decirselo**

Y él seguía pensando que era mala idea. Esto no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

Momento, un mensaje de Iwaizumi:

**Yo también pienso que deberías decírselo**

Oh por Dios.

**Digo, ya va siendo hora**

**Pero es sólo mi opinión**

Traidor.

Cerró la conversación y volvió a la de Oikawa.

**y te recuerdo que iwa es leal solo a mi ;p**

**Ugh**

**Me merezco esto**

**no**

**te mereces esto:**

**?**

Luego de un minuto de esperar a lo que fuera que viniera después de esos dos puntos, Suga ya estaba tipeando que le diera una explicación cuando le llegó la notificación de Shimizu.

Oh no.

No lo hizo.

**Suga.**

**Se lo tienes que decir.**

Casi se cayó de la silla. _LO HIZO._

**TÚ TAMBIÉN?**

**Sé que no es asunto mío.**

**Pero si me pides mi opinión.**

**Pedirle a alguien que estén solos todo el día tiene mucho subtexto.**

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE OIKAWA TE CONTARA**

**…**

**No, en realidad no puedo creer que no lo viese venir**

**Pero estamos estudiando.**

**Eso no es lo mismo que estar solos todo el día por…**

**Por otros motivos**

**Distinta función, misma derivada.**

**No metas Cálculo en esto**

**Lo siento.**

Suga consideró arrojar el celular por la ventana y olvidarse del tema para siempre, pero sabía que tendría que ver a sus amigos eventualmente durante el verano. Y también sabía que tenía que enfrentar la decisión tarde o temprano.

Maldición. En verdad era frustrante cuando Oikawa era más sensato que él.

**Está bien, tú ganas**

**Se lo voy a decir**

**asi me gusta**

**!!!!!**

**woah woah espera**

**me estas dando la razon???**

**Por raro que parezca**

**:D!!!!!**

**PERO NO HOY**

**Cuando terminen los exámenes**

**:)**

**Voy a hablar con él de esto y**

**No sé**

**Que pase lo que tenga que pasar**

**estoy orgulloso koushi!!!!!**

**pero no tienes de que preocuparte**

**yo te dire que va a pasar:**

**1313**

**No**

**;)**

**ADIÓS**

Dejó su celular en la mesa y contó hasta diez mientras escondía la cara roja de vergüenza entre las manos. Perfecto, todo lo que había conseguido era darle motivos a Oikawa para molestarlo y no resolver su problema actual. Debió saberlo. _Pero nunca lo sabía._

Al menos… sí se sentía más tranquilo. Aunque aún no hubiese hecho nada, saber que podía hablar con Daichi lo hizo sentirse más liberado.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Y era verdad, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Si Daichi confiaba en él lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda, Suga podía confiar en que él no iba a dejar de ser su amigo por algo como eso.

_¡Bzzt!_

Oikawa de _mierda._

Suga asomó la cara por entre los dedos, pero su celular seguía intacto sobre la mesa.

Otro ruido lo sobresaltó. El celular de Daichi yacía a un lado del cuaderno inocentemente, como si no acabara de darle un pequeño paro cardiaco, con la pantalla encendida. Oh, había sido eso. Tenía tres notificaciones de mensaje y una llamada perdida.

¿Huh? Alguien era popular.

Dachi se demoró el tiempo suficiente para que la cara de Suga se enfriara; ya no quedaba pista alguna sobre la clase de conversación que había tenido mientras él no estaba. Traía tres cafés y Suga dedujo inmediatamente que sólo uno era para él.

—Listo —dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa—, creo que ahora sí puedo trabajar.

—Recuérdame llevarte a un doctor después de los exámenes para que te revise los niveles de cafeína.

—Sí, mamá.

Suga le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Por cierto —mencionó casualmente, como si no acabara de dejar a Daichi sin aire—, tu celular sonó mientras no estabas.

Daichi se sentó con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Recogió el teléfono de la mesa y ni siquiera lo miró antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo. Suga se extrañó.

—¿No vas a responder?

—Tengo que estudiar —dijo él simplemente.

Sonaba raro, pero Suga optó por no comentarlo.

Volvió a tomar el cuaderno y le señaló los errores que tenía. No le sorprendió cuando Daichi dedujo la respuesta correcta por sí solo, pero Suga decidió explicar todo el ejercicio por si acaso verle resolverlo lo ayudaba a recordarlo mejor. Con algo de suerte, la falta de concentración iría mejorando durante el día.

* * *

> Confesión #1425:
> 
> "El problema con los exámenes es que, como todos piden suerte por defecto, los que de verdad la necesitan se quedan con puras migajas"
> 
> **A 32 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 3 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la sala de estudio se fue vaciando poco a poco. Algunos estudiantes salían a dar sus exámenes mientras que otros simplemente volvían a casa.

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se preocupaba Suga por Daichi.

Era como si la cantidad de personas en la sala fuera directamente proporcional con su desempeño, y cuando ya no quedó nadie…

—Mal —declaró después de revisar el último ejercicio.

Daichi se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa.

—Ugh. ¿Llené dos páginas de cálculos para esto?

—Pero el resto está bien —lo animó Suga—. O sea, la respuesta final está equivocada, pero en este caso la idea del ejercicio era que se te ocurriera el procedimiento.

—¿Cuántos puntos me daría eso en la vida real? —preguntó Daichi ya sospechando la respuesta.

—… Cero.

Daichi gruñó y estrujó uno de los vasos vacíos de café, como si éste tuviera toda la culpa. Lo cual era bastante probable teniendo en cuenta la cantidad poco saludable de cafeína que debía correr por su torrente sanguíneo en ese momento.

Suga estaba tratando de subirle el ánimo a él tanto como a sí mismo, porque también se estaba empezando a estresar.

Desde que habían vuelto de almorzar que todo había ido en picada. Daichi cometía más errores, Suga lo corregía, y él volvía a resolver problemas con peor humor. Era un espiral de frustración.

—Al menos estás entendiendo la materia, eso es más de lo que muchos que sólo resuelven problemas mecánicamente pueden decir.

—Entenderla no me sirve de nada si no puedo aplicarlo. Necesito una buena nota.

—Pero te podría servir para el examen recuperativo —Suga insistía con su mejor tono tranquilizador. Aunque sus palabras parecían no tener efecto alguno sobre Daichi, él siguió intentando—. E incluso si repruebas, siempre puedes volver a hacerlo el próximo-

—No voy a reprobar este examen —lo cortó Daichi.

Por Dios. ¿Cuánta presión se estaba poniendo sobre sí mismo?

¿Qué sabía él, de todas maneras? Suga nunca había reprobado una clase, rara vez daba exámenes en primer lugar. ¿Cómo esperaba comprender por lo que estaba pasando?

Pero en ese momento no podía tratar de actuar como un amigo: tenía que ser su profesor.

—Daichi —dijo con su mejor tono autoritativo, pero a la vez trató de sonar calmado, cosa de no alterarlo más—, te estás estresando demasiado. Si sigues estudiando con esa mentalidad no vas a conseguir aprender nada —Daichi no lo estaba mirando; seguía fijo en su cuaderno, mientras se rascaba la nuca ansiosamente. Suga suspiró— Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí si te sientes cansado

Ahora sí, eso logró hacerlo reaccionar.

—Suga, lo siento, no quise preocuparte —Todo su enojo se disipó, ahora sólo se veía ligeramente apenado—. Me dejé llevar por la frustración, pero te prometo que ya estoy bien.

—No tienes que guardarte las cosas —Suga dijo, casi sugirió—. Si tienes algo en la cabeza puedes hablar conmigo.

—No me pasa nada, tranquilo.

Daichi sonrió tranquilizadoramente, o al menos trató, pero al igual que en el ejercicio, intentarlo no le daba puntos.

Suga se dio cuenta de que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si no abordaban el tema en cuestión directamente. Se mordió la lengua, pero ya no se le ocurría nada más que decir:

—Sé que te llamó Yui durante el almuerzo.

Como era de esperarse, Daichi no recibió su revelación de buena manera.

Pero a pesar de la situación, con Suga habiendo acorralado, y el hecho de que la gruesa coraza con la que se había estado cubriendo toda la tarde (quizás todo el semestre) había caído el tiempo suficiente para que Suga viera todas y cada una de las emociones que sentía, Daichi intentó mantener la calma y seguir como si nada.

—Oh, eso.

Era tremendamente incómodo por varias razones, y la mayoría de ellas tenían que ver con que Suga no quería pensar en el tema de la ex, ni hoy ni nunca. Pero Daichi había tocado fondo, y ya no se trataba de ayudar al chico que le gustaba, sino a uno de sus alumnos, el cual no podía estudiar en paz por problemas de amores. Así que aquí estaba él, haciendo un esfuerzo por consolarlo.

¿Contaba esto como horas extra? Ah, qué demonios.

—Es obvio que eso es lo que te tiene así, has estado distraído desde que volvimos. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? —hizo lo posible por no sonar tan amargado como se sentía. Tampoco quería parecer condescendiente y hacer a Daichi sentirse peor. Al menos, su deseo de ayudar era honesto, podía trabajar con eso—. Pero escucha, este de verdad no es el momento de perder la cabeza. Tienes unas expectativas muy altas que cumplir, y no lo vas a lograr si dejas que esto se lleve lo mejor de ti.

—Escucha, Suga —Daichi seguía intentando sonar firme, pero sus resultados eran… patéticos, honestamente—, en verdad no es nada. Puedo arreglármelas para pasar el curso, sólo _necesito_ seguir estudiando…

—Por eso te lo estoy diciendo —y esta vez, Suga fue más severo. Daichi se sobresaltó con su tono de voz y Suga al fin pudo ver los últimos pedazos de su coraza caerse a pedacitos—. Daichi, no vas a conseguir nada si sigues pensando en lo mucho que la extrañas, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que superarla.

—Ya sé que tengo que superarlo, pero no… Espera, ¿crees que he estado de mal humor porque “la extraño”?

—O sea que admites que has estado de mal humor.

—Eso no fue lo que dije.

—¿No lo estás?

—¡No! —exclamó— ¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con ella!

—… ¿Lo que _no_ está pasando no tiene nada que ver con ella?

Daichi se llevó las manos a la cara y a Suga no se le escapó que se estaba sonrojando.

—¡Lo entendiste todo mal! Ugh, lo que quiero decir-

—Daichi, no tienes que avergonzarte —intentó calmarlo Suga.

—¡No estoy avergonzado! —replicó él, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Todo lo que digo es que no dejes que esto te distraiga-

—¡Aquí el único que me está distrayendo eres tú!

La última sílaba hizo eco en la sala vacía y Daichi inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado de lo que había dicho.

Un gesto inútil.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Suga, pero Daichi aún estaba muy ensimismado para responder. Tragó saliva, temiendo hacer la pregunta—. ¿Te estoy molestando?

Daichi lo miró confundido, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que debía estar pensando y Suga lo vio entrar en pánico.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No quise decir eso!

—¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?

Daichi parecía a punto de colapsar. Desvió la vista sin decir nada, y a Suga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pero entonces, suspiró, como resignado.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Suga sintió como si una parte de él se hubiese roto.

Pero entonces, Daichi lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró fijamente. La coraza ya no estaba allí para ocultar su miedo, el temblor de sus manos, el pequeño gesto de vacilación antes de cerrar los ojos y llevar sus labios a los de Suga-

_Hah._

Y Suga se dio cuenta de todo.

_Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo entendí antes? ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo? ¿Por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo?_

_Es verdad, me gusta complicarme la vida._

_Pero Daichi me gusta más._

Suga decidió que esta vez iba a ser simple: cerró los ojos, devolvió el beso y se dejó llevar. El suspiro de alivio que escapó de Daichi hizo volar mariposas en su estómago. Sintió sus labios arder sobre los suyos, sus manos se aferraron instintivamente a la chaqueta de Daichi; éste dejó el agarre sobre sus hombros para tomarlo del cuello y Suga pensó que se iba a derretir ahí mismo.

Cuando se separaron, lo primero que hizo antes de volver a abrir los ojos fue sostener el rostro de Daichi en sus manos, y cuando vio que Daichi seguía ahí, le dieron ganas de reír de verdad. Daichi lo miraba como si él tampoco pudiera creerlo. Vaya si eran un par de idiotas.

Pero ahora que sabía todo, Suga no tenía ganas de dejarlo ir.

Si tan solo el celular no los hubiese interrumpido.

_¡Bzzt! ¡Bzzt! ¡Bzzt!_

Suga se hizo hacia atrás e intentó recuperarse de la sorpresa mientras Daichi lidiaba con el condenado aparato, que no dejaba de moverse y hacer ruido. Cuando por fin colgó, los dos suspiraron.

Y luego, volvió a vibrar. A Suga le dio un ataque de risa.

—Creo que será mejor que conteste —gruñó Daichi, resignado.

Suga se intentó calmar mientras escuchaba la mitad de la conversación que Daichi estaba tratando de tener sin mandar a la mierda al pobre tipo que los había interrumpido.

—Eso, más te vale pedir disculpas. Tienes una idea de… —la voz al otro lado del teléfono siguió hablando. Entonces, Daichi guardó silencio y escuchó lo que ésta decía con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Suga dejó de reírse cuando vio la expresión de Daichi empeorar drásticamente.

—Hayato, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente? —…

Daichi se puso de pie de golpe, casi tirando la silla. Suga se hizo hacia un lado para levantarse también sin chocar con nada.

—¡¿Y tú se lo dijiste?! ¡Hayato, ¿cómo pudiste?! —Daichi estaba pasando la mano que no sostenía el teléfono por su cabello, desesperado.

“¿Estás bien?,” moduló Suga. Daichi no le respondió el gesto.

—… ¿Cómo que está aquí? —...—. ¿Dónde es _aquí_?

Hayato no alcanzó a responder.

—¡Daichi Sawamura! —se escuchó un grito desde la entrada de la sala de estudio.

La luz que venía desde el pasillo no dejaba distinguir más que su silueta, pero fue todo lo que Daichi necesitó para reconocerla.

— _Yui._

Suga apenas alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de la voz al otro lado del teléfono antes de que Daichi colgara.

Yui Michimiya caminó hacia donde estaban y a medida que se acercaba a la luz, Suga pudo distinguirla mejor. Se trataba de la misma chica del paseo a la playa, y se veía furiosa. Recordó la foto en la que ella y Daichi se estaban besando. Recordó que ella era la razón por la que Daichi estaba en peligro de reprobar el ramo. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué quiere de Daichi?_

Daichi.

Suga volteó a ver por primera vez desde que Yui había aparecido, y él estaba…

¿Aterrado?

¿Qué?

—Yui, por favor, déjame explicarte —rogó él.

—¡¿Explicarme qué?! —espetó ella cuando estuvo a unos metros de la mesa. Recorrió la distancia que la separaba de Daichi y, aunque era más baja y de menor contextura, lo agarró por el cuello de la polera y lo redujo a su nivel, efectivamente viéndose más amenazadora— ¡¿Que te van a echar de la _maldita_ universidad?!

_¡¿Qué?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> ¿Pueden creer que quería dejar ese cliffhanger para antes del hiatus? Ah, hubiese sido tan cruel...  
> Un minuto de silencio por lo que pudo ser.
> 
> (y un minuto de silencio por mis ramos ay. me queda una semana más. recen por mí)  
> (btw, la canción era El Profe, por si alguien no cachó. Este Oikawa es un loquillo)


	8. Confesiones Forzadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _—Oikawa, acabo de hacer algo muy estúpido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un título así, ¿qué puede salir mal?
> 
> Les cuento que pasé todas mis clases. ¡YAY! We did it kids.
> 
> Por cierto, olvidé mencionar la otra vez que me hice un blog 100% Haikyuu!!, por si quieren venir a fangirlear conmigo de deportistas gay o sólo ir a hincharme cuando me esté demorando mucho en actualizar. [Qué onda. ;3](http://nintendosatori.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ahora, a lo que importa: Yui. <3

Cuando Hayato entró a la sala de estudios, lo que vio fue:

  1. a Suga, detrás de una mesa, sin saber qué hacer;
  2. a Daichi siendo retenido por una chica la mitad de fuerte que él;
  3. a Yui Michimiya, con cara de que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.



—Um…

Yui Michimiya se dio la vuelta y le enterró dagas con la vista. Hayato se tragó lo que fuera que iba a decir.

 _Buen intento_ , pensó Suga. Él seguía sin saber qué hacer.

—Escucha —Daichi intentó mantener su voz firme, lo cual parecía bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta de que su punto de apoyo estaba doblado para mantenerse a la altura del agarre de Yui—, todo esto es un malentendido. No sé qué te habrá dicho Hayato, pero te aseguro que no es-

—Dijo que habías reprobado Física III y que has estado arrastrando las notas todo el semestre —interrumpió ella.

Fue el turno de Daichi para mirar a Hayato acusadoramente. En respuesta, éste se encogió sobre sí mismo y moduló, “Lo siento mucho.”

—Te juro —volvió a tratar Daichi, esta vez sonando ligeramente más desesperado— que puedo darte una explicación si me sueltas.

Por su lado, Suga no podía hacer nada más que ver y esperar, mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

_Vamos en orden: la ex de Daichi vino a verlo. Ella está enojada, él está incómodo, al parecer es culpa de Hayato y siento que yo no debería estar aquí._

Yui Michimiya finalmente decidió concederle a Daichi lo que quería y lo primero que hizo éste cuando estuvo libre fue apartarse tanto como pudo de ella. Hayato Ikejiri aprovechó ese momento de tregua para acercarse al centro de conflicto; Suga intentó hacerle señas para que le explicara algo, pero él fingió no haberlo visto.

Daichi tampoco parecía querer cruzar miradas con él.

—No van a echarme de la universidad —dijo finalmente. Suga se sintió relajar un poco—. Sé cómo suena todo, pero no es tan malo como parece.

—Ah, ¿no? —preguntó ella irónicamente, luego se rió— ¿Entonces por qué me lo ocultaron todo el semestre?

Fue como un golpe, tanto para Daichi como Hayato, quien hasta ahora había intentado mantenerse al margen de la conversación. Al ver el rumbo que ésta iba tomando, decidió intervenir, pero Yui Michimiya no lo dejó hablar.

—Ikejiri, tú ya has dicho suficiente —le advirtió ella—. Te recuerdo que también estoy enojada contigo.

—Él no tiene la culpa —intercedió Daichi—. Fui yo el que le pidió que no te dijera nada.

—Entonces, ¿admites que me lo estaban ocultando? —ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la contradijera. Daichi no dijo nada, y eso sólo le dio la amarga satisfacción de tener la razón—. No puedo creer que-

—¿No estás siendo un poco injusta con él?

Suga no se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien habló hasta que la atención de los demás estuvo sobre él. Hayato olvidó por completo que había estado tratando de ignorarlo; la expresión de Daichi era indescifrable; Yui sólo lo miraba como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que él estaba allí con ellos.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Él sólo quería estudiar, ayudar a Daichi, ¿tal vez volver a besarlo?

Oh por Dios. _El beso._ Eso era algo que sí había pasado, hace menos de dos minutos. Y ahora estaba aquí, viéndolo lidiar con su ex-novia furiosa. No ayudaba el hecho de que Suga todavía tenía la sensación de que esa discusión no era asunto suyo.

Pero ya había tomado la palabra y temía la repercusión que pudiera causar ello si no lo llevaba a ningún lado, no sólo por él, sino por Daichi. Y probablemente hasta por Hayato. ¿En qué estaban metidos?

Bueno, al menos no era _su_ ex, ¿qué podía hacerle a él?

—Porque, sabes —siguió, y trató de sonar lo más tranquilo de lo que era capaz, para mostrarle que ella a él no lo intimidaba—, si ha estado teniendo problemas es por culpa de lo que tú hiciste.

Yui entrecerró los ojos y Suga entendió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿ _Mi_ culpa?

—¡N-no! No quise decir eso, por supuesto que _tú_ no tienes nada que ver, directamente, quiero decir. Sólo eres parte de la causa pero eso no significa —guau de acuerdo Suga definitivamente estaba intimidado y ésa mujer podía e _iba_ a hacerle algo sólo por entrometerse y _por qué se había entrometido oh por Dios_.

—Espera —lo interrumpió ella, y Suga suspiró un poco de alivio cuando vio que al parecer no tenía intenciones de saltarle encima y destriparlo—, ¿qué te dijo él a ti?

Daichi se puso pálido.

— _Suga_ —lo llamó él. Se sintió como si una eternidad hubiese pasado desde la última vez que le había hablado—, no tienes que hacerlo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—A mí me parece que sí tiene que ver con él —dijo Yui—. ¿Verdad, Hayato?

—Oh, ¡ahora quieres que hable, ¿no?! —se quejó él, mas luego volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo con un chillido bajo la mirada de Yui.

Ella volvió a dirigirse a Suga, más tranquila que cuando hablaba con los otros dos, pero había algo en su compostura que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Daichi?

Él lo miró brevemente antes de responder. Daichi se lo estaba rogando. _No digas nada._

Al final, Suga optó por decir la verdad.

—Daichi no ha podido concentrarse en todo el semestre por culpa de su rompimiento —explicó él, sin tapujos—. Tal vez sea difícil de comprender desde tu punto de vista, pero tienes que entender que si él no quiso decírtelo fue por…

—¿Y tú le creíste? —preguntó ella. Fue como una cachetada.

Repentinamente, Suga sintió todos sus argumentos dejar su cerebro mientras trataba de procesar qué había querido decir con eso. Porque no podía significar lo que él creía.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? —ahora Yui había vuelto a dirigirse a Daichi, y su voz lentamente se iba haciendo más brusca—. ¿De repente te deprimiste por algo que pasó hace, cuánto, año y medio ya?

—¿Qué? —Suga volvió la vista hacia Daichi también, pero éste ya no podía sostenerle la mirada.

—Esa no es la razón —replicó Daichi—, sólo- fue algo que dije, un impulso del momento-

—Daichi, ¿me mentiste?

Se hizo el silencio.

Si las palabras de Yui habían tenido un impacto casi violento, las de Suga eran todo lo contrario. Pero no la paz. Lo suyo se asemejaba más a la calma antes de la tormenta. Era como si la escena se hubiera congelado bajo una capa de hielo, y en ese estado en cámara lenta, pudo ver cómo un escalofrío recorría a Daichi por la espalda. A Suga también lo invadió una sensación parecida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Suga—. ¿Por qué sobre eso?

—… Es una tontería —susurró Daichi.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó estos últimos meses? —Suga insistía, pero Daichi ni siquiera lo estaba mirando ya—. Daichi, no tiene sentido, si no tiene que ver con ella, ¿por qué tus notas…?

—Te diré lo que pasa —respondió en vez Yui, pero Suga no quería que se lo dijera ella, sino Daichi. Él no se atrevía ni a levantar la vista y enfrentarlo—. Daichi no puede admitir que tiene un problema.

—No tengo un problema, Yui —pero a ella sí le responde, ¿verdad?—, yo lo tenía todo bajo control hasta antes de que llegaras.

Ella bufó.

—¿A esto le llamas tenerlo todo bajo control? Pues claro, _tú solo_ estabas por arreglar el enorme lío en el que estás metido, justo como el semestre pasado. ¿Es esa la razón por la que no me lo dijiste? ¿Te daba miedo que te dijera que Ikejiri y yo teníamos razón?

—¡Si no te lo dije fue porque sabía que te ibas a poner así! —estalló él finalmente—. Estuve a punto de lograrlo la última vez, pero fue un error de último minuto lo que lo arruinó todo. Si sólo me dejaras intentarlo una vez más…

—¿Es que no ves que no hay más que esto? ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a equivocarte? Se acabó todo, ¡y sólo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que necesitas ayuda!

—Eso no es verdad —intervino Suga—. Tal vez Daichi era así antes, pero ahora es distinto.

—Basta ya, Suga —a pesar de que se veía bastante alterado, la voz de Daichi, como siempre, era más suave cuando hablaba con él. Sin embargo, esta vez era una orden. Daichi le estaba ordenando que se callara.

—¿Basta de qué? —espetó él—. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, lo que ella está diciendo no es verdad. Tú no eres así.

—Ya has hecho suficiente por mí —Daichi lo estaba mirando, al fin, después de tanto tiempo—, Suga, _por favor_.

—¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Acaso no viniste a pedir mi ayuda? ¿No has estado estudiando todo el semestre para salir adelante? Dile que no es el fin, Daichi, es sólo tu segunda vez, todavía tienes una oportunidad más si…

Entonces…

Daichi contuvo la respiración. Hayato se cubrió la boca con las manos. Ni siquiera Yui pudo soportar ver cuando Suga se dio cuenta.

—No es la segunda vez, ¿verdad? —dijo él—. _Esta_ es tu última oportunidad.

Y así, un semestre de mentiras colapsó sobre sí mismo. Daichi dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo con un suspiro de completa derrota. Otra vez volvió la vista al piso.

Era más de lo que pudo soportar. Suga tomó sus cosas y salió.

A Daichi le tomó un par de segundos decidirse a seguirlo, y ni Hayato ni Yui hicieron algo por detenerlos. Sin embargo, le pareció escucharla a ella decir:

—Es increíble, pero al final resultó que a mí no era a la que le debía más explicaciones.

—¡Suga, espera!

—No, tenías razón, obviamente _no es asunto mío_.

—Suga — _ya no digas mi nombre, no así, por favor_ —. Perdóname, no quería que te enteraras así…

Daichi intentó tomar a Suga por los hombros de la misma manera que lo había hecho unos minutos atrás, pero Suga lo apartó.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez _soy tu profesor_ y pudiste haber hablado conmigo?! Joder, Daichi, ¿cómo pudiste? Sabes lo serio que es esto y aún así me mentiste.

—Lo sé, y en verdad lo siento tanto…

—¡No te disculpes conmigo! ¿A quién crees que le estás haciendo daño? Yo ya pasé todas mis clases, ¡pero a ti pueden echarte de la universidad por esto! _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—¡No lo sé! Sólo tenía miedo que pensaras mal de mí, es estúpido, _lo sé_ …

—¡Daichi, yo pude haberte ayudado! Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que pases, pero si tú no me cuentas tus problemas, ¿cómo se supone que-?

—¡No hubiese importado! Yo me metí en esto solo, y _nada_ de lo que tú hubieses hecho de haberlo sabido _habría hecho la diferencia_.

Y eso fue lo último.

Daichi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y observó con horror cómo las consecuencias de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses se derrumbaban sobre él.

—Tienes razón —dijo Suga, con un hilo de voz—. Qué importancia tiene, ¿verdad?

Suga dio la vuelta y no volvió a escuchar a Daichi llamándolo. No sintió cuando salió de la biblioteca, ni de la universidad, el sólo caminó hasta llegar al metro. Las puertas del tren se cerraron tras él y fue lo más que pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar.

El resto del camino debió ser una escena.

 

* * *

 

 _< <… diré después, espera, es Koushi. _Yahoo~ _, ¿Cómo te fue con...? >>_

_Snif._

—Oikawa, acabo de hacer algo muy estúpido.

_< <… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues en la universidad?>>_

—No, ya estoy en el departamento.

_< <Voy para allá. ¿Necesitas que me quede en línea?>>_

—Estoy bien, sólo… creo que necesito llorar un rato más —rió—. Aunque creo que ya lloré bastante en el tren.

_< <Al menos les diste algo de lo que hablar en casa… Escucha, está bien autocompadecerse al principio, ¿sí? Sácalo todo y cuando nos veamos, yo me encargo de hacer que te sientas mejor.>>_

—Gracias.

Suga guardó su teléfono y se pasó la siguiente media hora acurrucado en el sillón, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, sólo llorando. No sólo se sentía triste, sino también patético por dejar que un puñado de desconocidos lo viera así, pero al menos le sirvió para desahogarse.

Para cuando Oikawa llegó ya había pasado la mayor parte del impacto, sólo le ardían un poco los ojos y sentía un vacío en el pecho. Lo primero que hizo al abrirle la puerta fue abrazarlo, y los dos se quedaron así en la entrada por un buen par de minutos.

—¿Quieres hablar ahora o prefieres que te mime un rato?—dijo Oikawa cuando se separaron, luego levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, posiblemente con comida.

—¿Pueden ser ambas?

—Claro que sí.

La guitarra se quedó en el sillón mientras ellos se sentaban a la mesa, uno frente al otro, con una bandeja de pasteles y dos tazas de té de por medio. Suga se tomó su tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Pero no tuvo que preocuparse, pues Oikawa fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Koushi, siento todas las cosas que dije.

Se veía preocupado, más aún que durante los períodos de estrés de Suga a los que ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Pero también parecía sentirse culpable.

—Oh, Oikawa, esto no es tu culpa.

—Pero es que si no hubiese insistido tanto en… bueno, no te hubieras hecho ilusiones en primer lugar.

—Está bien, sólo lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo mejor —Suga se aclaró la garganta—. Y, de hecho, tenías razón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la expresión de Oikawa pasó claramente por la culpa, a la confusión, a la comprensión, a la emoción, y finalmente al pánico.

—Oh por Dios, dime que no lo rechazaste o algo así.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así?

—¡No lo sé! Te pusiste nervioso, o te bajó el deber ético de no relacionarte con tus alumnos, o simplemente lo hiciste porque amas sobre complicar las cosas y qué mejor momento para hacerte el mártir que rechazando al tipo del que has estado colgado por meses, luego de que _él_ se te confesara.

—¡Ni siquiera yo soy tan masoquista para hacer algo así! —se defendió Suga, aunque él mismo lo dudó por un segundo— Él… me besó. Y yo _sí_ se lo devolví.

Oikawa chilló como chiquilla.

—Ejem, perdón —se aclaró él cuando vio a Suga levantar la taza de té y balancearla amenazadoramente en su dirección—. Pero si eso salió bien, entonces ¿qué? ¿Por qué estás así ahora? Sólo ve al grano y dime cuál es el problema.

Suga se mordió el labio. Al pensar de nuevo en lo que había pasado se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Decidió hablar antes de que el llanto se lo impidiera otra vez.

—Van a echar a Daichi de la universidad y todo porque no supe portarme profesional con él, su amigo y su ex.

—… De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho. _Por favor_ dame el contexto de eso.

Así que Suga le contó todo, desde la llamada de Hayato hasta su salida dramática de la biblioteca.

Hablar de ello lo hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de todo. Podía ver la escena desde un punto de vista más externo, aunque seguía afectándole personalmente el hecho de que Daichi le hubiese mentido todo el tiempo. Pero eso no quitaba que lo había dejado solo a dos días del examen, y se lo hizo saber a Oikawa también. Si no se lo hubiese tomado como algo personal, quizás…

Oikawa escuchó pacientemente durante todo el relato hasta que empezó con eso, entonces se levantó de su asiento y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—¡Deja de echarte la culpa! —lo regañó. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera lo sorprendía—. Él te mintió, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado.

—Pero ahora sí que debe estar a más no poder con la presión y además- —Oikawa le dio otra palmada que apenas logró interrumpirlo—. ¿Siquiera estás tratando de hacerme daño?

—Sigue diciendo estupideces la próxima va a ser de verdad.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, así que Oikawa puso su mano a unos centímetros de su mejilla y lo miró desafiante. Suga bufó y le concedió la palabra con un gesto.

—Koushi, ni se te ocurra pensar por un momento que no has hecho lo mejor que podías por él. Tú siempre estuviste ahí, preocupándote, y sólo porque hayas actuado como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho hoy, ¡no te hace una mala persona!

Oikawa era inteligente, más de lo que dejaba ver la mayor parte del tiempo, y si le estaba diciendo esas cosas era porque sabía que eran ciertas.

Sin embargo, no quitaba todo lo que había pasado durante el semestre. En su momento no significaba nada, pero ahora que Suga se detenía a pensar, y con lo que había descubierto ese día, finalmente pudo hallar un sentido en esas pequeñas cosas que nunca pudo explicar de Daichi.

—Él nunca lo necesitó —concluyó al fin—. De todas las cosas que hice por él, nada le sirvió de verdad. Rara vez llegué explicarle algo que él no supiera de antes, y cuando se equivocaba, eran cosas prácticamente insignificantes que simplemente arruinaban todo lo demás. Siempre se lo atribui a su pena de amores, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui tan estúpido al no darme cuenta de que algo mucho más serio estaba pasando… Dios, imagínate la presión. Y él nunca me dijo nada, sólo fingió que me entendía y luego volvía a encerrarse en sí mismo. De verdad pensé que estaba haciendo algo bien como su profesor, pero resulta que él nunca me vio así...

Suga no se dio cuenta en qué momento Oikawa se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, pero ahora las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el hipo le hacía casi imposible hablar. Aún así, siguió contándole a Oikawa todo lo que sentía, porque sin importar cuánto pasara, parecía que sus preocupaciones no tenían fin.

—Quizás... en realidad sólo aceptó pasar tiempo conmigo porque yo le gustaba.

Y entonces, cómo no, se empezó a reír.

—¿Estaba tan feliz? Por un momento todo pasó como tenía que pasar. Él estaba temblando cuando me besó, tal vez tenía miedo de que no lo aceptara. ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si no estuviese loco por él casi desde el momento en que lo conocí.

Era la sensación más incómoda del mundo el no poder respirar mientras sentía la garganta apretada y el hipo atacaba cada dos segundos, lo cual sólo lo hacía reírse más. ¡Pero es que era tan gracioso! Y pensar que hace sólo unas horas la mayor de sus preocupaciones era de si podría decirle a Daichi lo que sentía sin que éste lo rechazara. Ahora todo eso parecía ser parte de otra vida, en la cual Suga tenía una verdadera noción de lo que era hacer las cosas bien y sólo era un universitario muy estresado y preocupado por sus alumnos. No un desastre, no una mentira, no la última persona del mundo en la que Daichi Sawamura pensó que podría confiar.

Suga no podía dejar de reírse de sí mismo.

 

* * *

> Confesión #1430:
> 
> “compañeros anonimos, espero que todo este saliendo bien”
> 
> **A 56 personas les gusta esto – Compartido 12 veces – 3 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

 

Oikawa se quedó con él hasta que volvió a calmarse, luego Suga lo obligó a volver a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde aún. Él sólo aceptó irse después de que le prometiera que lo llamaría si volvía a sentirse mal. Suga recordó lo mucho que lo quería, pero no se lo dijo en ese momento.

Luego de lavar los platos se fue directo a la cama. Se sentía agotado tanto mental como físicamente. Sin embargo, no pudo pegar un ojo por un buen rato. Los recuerdos del día parecían lejanos luego de tanto darle vueltas, pero todavía eran vívidos en su memoria. Lo que más resonaba en su cabeza era la forma en la que Daichi no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos en el último momento.

Pensó que a esas alturas ya debería haber entrado al estado de aceptación, pero la verdad es que sólo iba y venía de la ira a la tristeza, pasando siempre por la culpa. ¿Y si de verdad todo salía mal? ¡Era culpa de Daichi por no decírselo! ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

_No quiero pensar en esto. Por favor, déjame dormir. Sólo pido unas horas de no pensar en nada._

Trató de poner la mente en blanco.

Fue interrumpido por su celular.

Genial. Supuso que eso también servía.

_< <Fi304: Física III:_

_Profe Suga, se que es tarde pero queria saber si(…) >>_

Ugh, era tan incómodo cuando los chicos lo trataban de 'profe'. Sólo era un año mayor que ellos. Él mismo les había pedido que le dijeran sólo 'Suga' el primer día de...

¡Un mensaje de un alumno!

Suga se sentó de golpe en la cama y entró a la página de la universidad desde el celular. El mensaje completo decía así:

> Profe Suga, se que es tarde pero queria saber si se puede hacer una clase mañana para preparar el examen?

Aunque la publicación tenía unos minutos de haber sido creada, ya tenía un par de comentarios:

> si por favor!!
> 
> A mí me serviría mucho :(

En vista de lo activos que estaban todos, Suga escribió su propia respuesta tan rápido como pudo.

> Por mí no hay problema! Pero me costará un poco conseguir una sala con tan poca anticipación a menos que sea muy temprano. No les importa?*
> 
> ¡todo sirve!

Suga no perdió tiempo en prender su computadora y entrar a la página de la universidad. Tal y como temía, todas las salas estaban copadas en los horarios de la tarde, y sólo quedaban dos en el horario de la mañana.

> Ocho y media en la 103, les parece?
> 
> omg eres el mejor
> 
> gracias!!!

Suga se quedó un rato más en línea por si alguien quería hacerle preguntas, luego se dio cuenta de que eran las una de la mañana y que tenía que preparar la clase. Sin embargo, la idea de quedarse despierto más rato no se le hizo tediosa. Leer los comentarios de los chicos lo había llenado de energía.

Entró en los archivos de la escuela y empezó a buscar preguntas y exámenes de años anteriores que le pudieran servir. Tenía mucho de donde escoger, pero si no podía irse a dormir sin volver a pensar en el incidente de la biblioteca, bien podría perder el tiempo haciendo algo productivo.

Algo que fuera de ayuda.


	9. Confesiones Asistidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga había descubierto su vocación cuando ya era muy tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap se llamó "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" durante todo el borrador porque tbh ya no sé, wn, no sé nada.  
> Pero hey, hace tiempo que no me sentía así de conforme con un capítulo. :')
> 
> Btw, mencioné que tengo un blog exclusivo para fangirlear sobre _Haikyuu!!_? Si quieren conversar o algo, nintendosatori@tumblr. ;3c

En total, Suga logró dormir dos horas y diecinueve minutos durante la noche; decir que se sentía exhausto se sobreentendía. Física, mental, espiritualmente hablando. Aún así, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto durante la clase.

Pero más preocupante aún, los chicos no estaban mejor que él. Ni de lejos. Los asistentes presentaban cada uno distintos grados de nerviosismo, agotamiento y desesperanza; el examen era al día siguiente, eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y había tantos cafés repartidos sobre las mesas que la sala olía más a cafeína que la misma cafetería.

(Él sólo tomó un par de sorbos en la mañana, pero el sabor casi le hizo vomitar.)

—¿Cómo creen que les irá mañana? —les preguntó al empezar. La clase completa respondió a coro un simple y resignado “ _Maaaal_ ”. Eso no hizo mucho por el ánimo de Suga, pero trató de verle el lado bueno a la situación: aún había tiempo—. Bien, ¿en qué sienten que están peor?

La sala quedó en silencio. Algunas personas intercambiaron miradas como si ellos mismos no supieran. El aire amenazaba con ponerse tenso, entonces alguien susurró, “No sé, creo que todo”. La cosa es que todo estaba tan callado que se escuchó perfectamente por toda la sala, y los demás, cómo no, se empezaron a reír. Suga suspiró de alivio, aunque la respuesta en sí fueran malas noticias para él. Al menos los ánimos ya se habían calmado un poco.

Decidió hacer un repaso rápido de las fórmulas más importantes vistas durante el semestre, y uno más centrado en las últimas que habían visto y serían evaluadas con mayor énfasis en el examen. La clase estuvo callada durante su explicación, pero no había nadie durmiendo hasta ahora. Eso era _algo_.

Suga decidió que la mejor manera de cubrir todo sería resolviendo en la pizarra un examen completo a modo de ejemplo. Se sintió raro durante la explicación, pero no supo exactamente por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de que había terminado la primera parte en diez minutos, casi la mitad de lo que le tomaba en una clase normal.

Cuando llegó al final y se dio la vuelta para ver si los chicos lo iban siguiendo, no le hizo falta preguntar para darse cuenta que nadie había entendido nada.

Pues claro, Daichi no estaba para hacer las preguntas por ellos.

Ahora que se encontraba sólo al frente de la sala, sin él, Suga se sintió inmensamente incompetente.

Parte de él había albergado la esperanza de que Daichi viera la cadena de mensajes durante la noche, aunque era ridículo esperar que hubiese ido a clase. Y qué, ¿hubiese servido de algo tenerlo allí? En el fondo era una alivio no tener que verlo.

Ah, Suga se sentía tan cansado de repente. Pero estaba en clase, tenía que seguir y... alguien estaba levantando la mano.

—Erm... esa cosa que hiciste ahí con la energía cinética...

Suga volvió a la realidad y se fijó en un chico en mitad de la sala, quien daba más la impresión de no querer que se fijaran en él. Tampoco parecía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Quieres que te explique la ecuación? —intentó adivinar Suga.

—Sí. O sea, no. Me confunde el resultado... —el chico intentó buscar una mejor forma de explicarse, cuando una chica al fondo de la sala llegó a su rescate.

—¿De dónde salió? Es que no entiendo por qué está dos veces la incógnita si se estaban restando. ¿No se tendría que cancelar?

¡Oh! Eso era fácil. Suga volvió a la pizarra y dibujó un diagrama más detallado que el primero que había hecho para explicarse mejor.

—Es porque en este caso las velocidades tienen sentidos opuestos, por lo tanto, como hay que restar la segunda, esta queda con doble negativo y se vuelve una suma, y por eso quedan dos.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y Suga vio cómo de a poco los chicos iban captando cómo se desarrollaba el problema. Una de las chicas de la tercera fila levantó la mano.

—¿Y cómo supiste que iban en sentidos distintos?

Suga siguió explicando y los chicos siguieron haciendo preguntas. Al final, tuvo que hacer prácticamente todo de nuevo, pero no le molestó, al contrario, esta vez pudo constatar que todos lo fueran siguiendo y entendiendo.

Nunca había visto a sus alumnos tan habladores. No fue una clase muy ordenada, el intercambio que se fue haciendo entre él y ellos era desigual y ligeramente incómodo, pero ambas partes estaban haciendo un esfuerzo.

 _Deben sentir que estoy mal_ , pensó, _qué desastre de profesor estoy hecho._ En ese momento, Suga no podía apreciarlo más.

Cuando la clase terminó, ellos le dieron las gracias también, por ese día, y por todo. Suga les deseó suerte en el examen, y sólo lloró un poco.

 

* * *

 

Lo había estado aplazando por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta, hasta que escuchó a su profesor decir, “Este año darán su examen de ingreso a la universidad,” que estaba por convertirse en un adulto y no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

La verdad era que había escogido astronomía en el último minuto y de pura suerte; justo habían estado dando una serie de documentales en televisión sobre el universo, bastante interesantes. Él estaba lo suficientemente asombrado y desesperado como para decidirse. Siempre se le había dado bien la física, pero las otras carreras en el área no le habían llamado la atención, así que trató de hacerse creer que había algo de lógica tras su elección. Sus padres, como siempre, lo apoyaron en todo.

De todas maneras, no fue tan malo. Era una rama de la ciencia bastante más amplia de lo que uno esperaba, y aunque hubiese tenido que enterarse de la peor forma que el estudio del universo y las estrellas era 99% cálculos pesados y datos y 1% mirar hacia el cielo a través de telescopios, le pareció que la carrera era preciosa.

Pero se sintió un poco fuera de lugar cuando entró a la universidad y descubrió que, aparentemente, todos sus compañeros habían estado esperando entrar a estudiarla desde pequeños. Fue allí donde conoció a Oikawa, un ñoño de corazón con una afinidad por las fiestas universitarias (nunca se perdía ninguna), la buena música (ya desde entonces andaba con la maldita guitarra para todos lados), y “socializar” (en el sentido Tooru de la palabra). Él era el único con el que tenía cosas en común además de la carrera, como el voleibol, e incluso Oikawa lo reconoció de inmediato como “uno de los suyos” durante la fiesta de bienvenida, donde intentó seducirlo con su sonrisa prefabricada y cumplidos huecos. De hecho, hasta le funcionó.

Ejem.

 _Obviamente_ eso no llegó a ningún lado después.

Irónicamente, de lo único que no hablaba con Oikawa era de astronomía. Al menos, no más allá de los típicos “¿hiciste la tarea?” o “¿va a entrar tal cosa en el examen?”. Iwaizumi le había contado una vez que Oikawa se había aprendido todas las constelaciones cuando tenían siete años y que a menudo lo obligaba a quedarse despierto con él para señalar sus favoritas y diciéndole los nombres y mitología detrás de cada una durante la noche (en tiempo presente, porque todavía lo hacía). Tal vez él sabía que Suga no se sentía tan animado como él respecto a la carrera.

Por un tiempo, le había dado envidia.

También estaban sus amigos de la escuela. A Asahi ya no lo veía tan seguido como antes, pero seguían hablando casi todos los días. Él realmente nunca había tenido la aspiración de entrar a la universidad y sacar un título elegante, pero cuando lo aceptaron en el instituto de gastronomía, lo primero que hizo fue ir a decírselo a él, Tanaka y Noya. Suga todavía recordaba cómo estaba tan contento que le costaba articular las palabras, y al final él mismo tuvo que traducirle a los otros dos, quienes se pusieron a saltar y gritar en su honor. Suga sabía que a Asahi siempre se le había dado bien la cocina, incluso había tenido el privilegio de probar su comida en más de una ocasión (y gracias al cielo aún lo tenía), pero él nunca se había sentido seguro en si seguir su vocación o perseguir una carrera que le asegurara un buen sueldo, y ni hablar de lo que le podían decir sus padres si se enteraban, por eso nunca demostró mucho entusiasmo en la idea. Pero al final todo había salido tan bien que ni él mismo Asahi se lo pudo creer al principio.

Hoy en día hablaba de lo estresado que se sentía, que las cosas eran mucho más difíciles de lo que había imaginado y que a veces sólo deseaba quedarse en cama toda una semana, pero cuando Suga le preguntó si alguna vez se arrepentía de su decisión, más como un comentario que otra cosa, a él hasta le sorprendió la pregunta.

Poco a poco, Suga se fue dando cuenta que el resto de las personas no solían cuestionarse esas cosas tanto como él. Los que lo hacían, usualmente eran los que abandonaban.

Un año después, Tanaka entró a trabajar como mecánico, mientras que Noya se ganó una beca deportiva en una buena universidad, y a los meses él y Asahi al fin se armaron de valor y le pusieron un nombre oficial a su relación. Fue una época relativamente difícil para Suga, entre su creciente crisis vocacional y que secretamente le daba celos ver a sus amigos en una relación, comenzó a enfocarse más en los estudios para distraerse de todo, y así empezaron los períodos de estrés más serios hasta entonces. Su rendimiento no se vio afectado, al contrario, le estaba yendo mejor que nunca, pero el impacto que tuvo en su estado de ánimo fue lo suficientemente grande como para que sus amigos comenzaran a preocuparse por él, y desde entonces que no dejaron de hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

No le sorprendió ver a Shimizu en la universidad, más que nada porque se sentía muy agotado mentalmente para pensar en si era raro o no. En realidad, apenas alcanzó a procesar que se trataba de ella, y sólo dijo “Hola” cuando se le acercó como un gesto automático. Fue la cachetada lo que le sacudió las neuronas.

_¡Paf!_

Suga casi se cayó al suelo por el impacto. _Auch._

—Oikawa me pidió que me asegurara de que te sentías bien —fue su única explicación.

—¡¿Y lo haces _abofeteándome_?!

—Es para que entres en razón. Apuesto que has estado complicando las cosas innecesariamente en tu cabeza.

El hecho de que tuviera la razón dolía más que el golpe (y eso era mucho, MUCHO decir).

Shimizu ofreció invitar el almuerzo, lo cual significaba que tenía planeado darle un sermón. Suga no podría haberle dicho que no ni aunque quisiera.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en una de las bancas del patio, cada uno sándwich en mano, disfrutando de un agradable día de finales de primavera mientras Suga rompía a llorar en público por tercera vez en menos de dieciséis horas.

Shimizu lo escuchó en silencio; Suga supuso que Oikawa ya le habría dado a ella e Iwaizumi una versión resumida de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No se sintió mejor que cuando se lo había dicho a él tampoco. Al menos esta vez no hizo un desorden de sí mismo.

—Oikawa me golpeó por decir esto — _no tan fuerte como tú,_ pensó—, pero no puedo evitar sentir que no debí haberme ido así como así.

Eso sí, Shimizu era más directa que Oikawa. Ella abordó el problema de forma diferente.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de lo que te hizo?

No era una pregunta difícil. Suga no paraba de pensar en ello desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Me mintió —le respondió, y en su forma de decirlo había sorpresa, porque todavía no podía creerlo. _Daichi le había mentido_ —. Yo sólo quería ayudarlo y él me mintió. Y sobre algo tan _importante_.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente que Daichi no lo había mirado a los ojos cuando él le preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Pero te molesta que te haya ocultado ese problema en específico, o que no confiara en ti?

Suga volvió la vista a Shimizu, confundido.

—Pues, ambos —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Lo que hizo está mal por tantas razones que me hace sentir abrumado de sólo pensar en ello... Pero a la vez me hace sentir terrible, porque lo peor de todo es que lo dejé solo ante un problema mucho más grande.

Shimizu tenía lo más parecido en ella a un gesto de interés. Ya había terminado con su sándwich y ahora estaba sacudiendo las migajas de su regazo. Suga esperaba más palabras de aliento y preocupación, probablemente otra cachetada. Casi le hacía sentir mal que le estuviera afectando tanto. Sin embargo, Shimizu le dijo la cosa más sorprendente del mundo.

—Oikawa se equivoca, esto sí es en parte culpa tuya.

No tuvo un efecto brusco en él. Fue como si ya lo supiera, porque era lo que venía diciendo desde hace tiempo, pero oírlo de la boca de alguien más era distinto. Shimizu lo miraba y Suga sentía que estaba juzgándolo, pensando en todas las cosas que había hecho mal, como si se mereciera lo que le estaba pasando, y él volvió la vista al piso, pero no por vergüenza, sino por resignación. Era una sensación extrañamente neutra, considerando todas las otras emociones que se estaban peleando entre sí dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero no por las razones que crees —siguió Shimizu. Suga levantó la cabeza justo al tiempo que ella clavaba sus ojos en él. Su mirada era intensa, pero no había malicia en su expresión, Shimizu sólo estaba constatando un hecho, y el hecho era que:—. Tu problema es que nunca has sabido qué es Sawamura para ti. Estás tratando de jugar dos juegos distintos con las mismas reglas.

Y ante nada más que la perpetua confusión de Suga, Shimizu comenzó a explicarlo con peras y manzanas.

—Por un lado, tienes a un profesor que está extrañado de que su alumno cuyo rendimiento en clase no coincide con los resultados en las evaluaciones oficiales. Por el otro lado, tienes a un universitario normal, al cual le gusta un chico que conoció en la universidad, y le gustaría encontrar una forma de acercarse a él. Da la casualidad de que en ambas situaciones hablamos de los mismos dos personajes.

Shimizu hablaba clara y pausadamente, como si estuviese dando una clase. Su tono de voz era serio, pero no condescendiente. Su tono autoritario era tan efectivo que logró que Suga se concentrase en todo lo que ella decía sin mayor dificultad.

—Ahora, resulta que el universitario está preocupado porque el chico que le gusta está pasando por un mal momento, mientras que el profesor siente que es su deber asegurarse de que todos sus estudiantes aprueben su clase. Estas dos motivaciones se juntan en una y nos queda que Suga, el profesor y chico enamoradizo, ha decidido ayudar a su estudiante, Sawamura, y así crear una instancia en la que los dos puedan conocerse mejor. El error que cometió Suga fue juntar su vida privada y profesional, y ahora que las dos cosas están mezcladas, no sabrá qué hacer en caso de que surja un problema.

Suga ya veía más o menos hacia dónde se quería dirigir Shimizu, pero la dejó hablar sin dar su opinión todavía.

—Desde un punto de vista personal, te sientas mal con Sawamura porque, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos, resulta que él nunca confió en ti para hablar de lo que realmente estaba pasando, más aún teniendo en cuenta que tenía directa relación contigo, y ahora sientes dolor por algo que él te hizo a ti.

Efectivamente, Shimizu había puesto en palabras lo que llevaba arrastrando desde la noche anterior. Lo que Suga sentía sólo podía describirse como traición.

Suga sintió una opresión en el pecho, y las lágrimas que recién se habían secado en sus mejillas volvieron a fluir sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Shimizu no le brindó su simpatía.

—Y desde el punto de vista profesional, te sientes enojado con él porque has estado apostando tu propio valor como profesor al resultado que obtenga en el examen, y ahora que crees que le irá mal, sientes que tú mismo fallaste al hacer tu trabajo.

Y esa era la cuestión.

Suga se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Eso no es...

—¿No te preocupa que vaya a reprobar?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó él—. Pero esto no se trata de mí, sino de _él_.

—Entonces, si sólo se trataba de su propio bien, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías?

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Estabas preocupado por su estado emocional, ¿no? Eso hubiese aliviado mucho su carga.

—Yo no tenía forma de saberlo. ¿Y si me hubiese rechazado? ¿No habría empeorado las cosas?

—Era bastante obvio que tú a él sí le gustabas.

—¡Tal vez nunca me di cuenta!

—¿En serio nunca lo notaste? —dijo ella, y Suga estuvo a punto de responder, pero no lo dejó— ¿O sólo estuviste tratando de convencerte que no pasaba nada porque te sentías culpable de que él era tu alumno?

Eso era todo. Suga ya se estaba hartando.

—¿Y qué si fue así? ¡Por supuesto que me sentía mal! Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no? Me equivoqué, mezclé cosas que no debía y acabé involucrando mi vida personal y profesional. Pero al menos intenté de controlarlo, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Por qué es un problema que quisiera reducir el daño al mínimo?

—Porque Sawamura nunca supo cómo sentirse sobre ti, pues _tú_ nunca le diste señales claras de qué tipo de relación querías tener con él. Por eso él nunca confió en ti, ni como profesor ni como amigo.

Y así… Suga se quedó sin argumentos.

No podía ser eso, ¿verdad?

¿Pero no había pensado algo como eso antes?

_Daba lo mismo si el resto de la clase no lo necesitara. Mientras Daichi estuviera allí, y mientras hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él, Suga sabría que valía algo como profesor._

Shimizu se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, hoy vine por Hitoka y ya debe estar esperándome.

—¿Me vas a dejar solo? ¿Después de todo lo que me acabas de decir?

—Ya hice mi parte para que entres en razón, pero esto lo tienes que resolver tú.

—¿Pero que se supone que haga? —Suga se levantó también, ahora estaba rogando—. Dime, ¿cómo podría yo solucionar esto?

—No puedes solucionarlo —lo corrigió ella—. El único que está metido hasta el cuello en esto es Sawamura, y sólo de él depende que acabe bien o mal. Todo a lo que puedes aspirar tú es darle una conclusión a la parte que te concierne a ti.

Suga la vio marchar, pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

Era gracioso como al final, todo se reducía a que él siempre complicaba las cosas de más.

Y ahora, ya no podía ser peor.

De repente le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza. Claro, todavía debía unas cinco horas de sueño. Como ya no tenía nada que hacer en la universidad, decidió volver a casa.

Se quedó dormido apenas se dejó caer en la cama. No soñó con nada.

 

* * *

 

Todo empezó porque a una de sus primas le estaba yendo mal en la escuela. Física y matemática, para ser exactos. Su tía se lo comentó un día, un tanto preocupada. “Koushi, ¿tú no estás estudiando algo con física?,” y él, aunque no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, no pudo buscar en sí la voluntad para decirle que no a su petición de hacerle clases. Suga no le dio mucha importancia en un principio; su prima le caía bien, y su tía le pagaba por cada sesión. Lo único que le molestó un poco fue que las clases eran los lunes, que era el único día de la semana en que él tenía tiempo libre y ahora lo perdería, pero bueno, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo las clases se fueron volviendo más divertidas, tanto para él como para ella. Suga encontraba formas interesantes de explicar la materia para que su prima retuviera la información con mayor facilidad, y cuando le mostró su primer “aprobado”, lo invadió una sensación de orgullo indescriptible.

Lo mejor vino después. Su nueva alumna había mejorado considerablemente en unas semanas, y cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban, ella les decía que su primo Koushi era _súper_ inteligente y le enseñaba _súper_ bien, y que por eso ella sabía tanto. De a poco, comenzó a invitar algunos amigos a sus sesiones para que aprendieran con ella, y antes de darse cuenta, Suga era el profesor particular de un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas de secundaria.

Su tía le seguía pagando lo mismo, pero a él ya ni siquiera le importaba. Trabajar con un grupo más grande era completamente distinto a trabajar a solas. Era más difícil controlar que cada quien fuera aprendiendo lo que él decía, e ir uno por uno escuchando sus dudas y descubriendo que era lo que les costaba más consumía tiempo que él tuvo que aprender a manejar para hacer rendir el tiempo de todos. Pero eso no se comparaba con lo vivas que se sentían las clases ahora que todos hablaban con todos. A veces algún chico entendía antes de que él terminara de explicar y anunciaba con orgullo sus nuevos descubrimientos. Otras veces, alguien hacía una pregunta que parecía tonta, sólo para descubrir que la respuesta en realidad hacía más fácil seguir la materia. Cada vez que uno de los chicos llegaba con una buena nota, él lo felicitaba personalmente. Llegó al punto en que las clases se convirtieron en lo que más esperaba de la semana. Su situación en la universidad seguía siendo un poco complicada, pero al menos ya no se veía tan mal como para que todo el que lo viera sintiera lástima por él automáticamente.

Lamentablemente, ese era el último año de su prima en secundaria, por lo que ni ella ni Suga verían a sus compañeros al año siguiente, y para cuando se cambió de escuela había mejorado tanto en ambas asignaturas que ya no tuvo necesidad de las clases privadas. Fue decepcionante, pero Suga lo superaría.

O eso fue lo que pensó, pero durante las próximas, cada vez que volvía a casa y se encontraba sin nada que hacer, se daba cuenta de que extrañaba las clases con su prima y sus compañeros. Le causó gracia darse cuenta de que hasta se sentía un poco solo, considerando que lo que echaba de menos era la compañía de un grupo de niños cinco años menores que él. Y no es que no siguiera saliendo como siempre con Asahi y los chicos de la escuela, o que haya dejado de ir a las fiestas de la universidad (eso jamás, no en una carrera física. El alcohol era _necesario_ para sobrevivir.) Pero ese tipo de panoramas no le… _llenaban_ como las clases lo habían hecho.

—¿Tal vez tenga que ver con que las clases eran una responsabilidad? —le preguntó Asahi.

—¿Cómo así?

—Se refiere a que te gustaba _estar a cargo_ de los niños —dijo Noya.

—O sea —concluyó Tanaka—, que ya no hay nada que satisfaga tus instintos maternales.

Noya se rió de eso mientras Asahi sacudía la cabeza, pero Suga se quedó pensando.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que me pasa.

Por su puesto, sólo se dio cuenta de que sonaba raro cuando ya lo había dicho.

—¿Quieres ser mamá?

—¡No, Asahi!

—Bueno, perdón, pero ¿entonces qué es?

—Quiero ser profesor.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Suga despertó, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Se sentía tan cansado que no le sorprendió, incluso había pensado que pasaría de largo hasta ya entrada la noche, pero su celular, el insolente, estaba sonando la alerta de mensajes como loco.

Oh, cierto, sus amigos. Shimizu probablemente ya había hablado con Oikawa, o incluso podría tratarse de Iwaizumi. Suga estiró el brazo sin mirar, todavía atontado por la mega-siesta que se había dado. Se le quitó todo el sueño cuando vio quién le estaba hablando.

 

**hey**

**suga?**

**(te puedo decir así???)**

**perdón por lo de ayer**

**siento que hayas tenido que ver TODO eso**

**y bueno, que te enteraras por mí**

_¿Conoces a esta persona?  
_ _Añadir a mis amigos |  Bloquear_

 

 

Era nada más ni nada menos que Yui Michimiya.

 

**y también perdón por interrumpir su**

**em**

**“““estudio”””**

 

Oh por Dios.

Suga le respondió tan rápido como pudo.

 

**No te disculpes**

**No fue a mí al que le gritaste, sino a él**

**Y a Hayato**

**sí, pero ellos se merecen todo lo que les dije**

**Um, supongo**

**y tú igual no tenías por qué verte involucrado en todo eso**

**lo siento, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte dejar que pasara en frente de ti**

**pero estaba tan cabreada, lo único que pensé fue en ir buscar a daichi y hacerle que me dijera él mismo la verdad**

**pero en su momento ni siquiera recordé que estaba con alguien más, y eso no estuvo bien**

**al final, te hizo más daño a ti que a mí**

 

El suspiro que se le escapó fue eterno. Parte de Suga quería enojarse con Yui Michimiya tanto como lo estaba con Daichi, pero no era su culpa. Aunque ella no hubiese llegado a la biblioteca, el daño ya estaba hecho. Daichi le había estado mintiendo por meses.

 

**Está bien**

**Yo también reaccioné mal, no puedo culparte por eso**

**Tal vez fue para mejor que yo estuviera ahí**

**Quizás nunca me hubiese enterado de otra manera**

**oye…**

**de verdad estás bien?**

**… No**

**No sé**

**No quiero hablar de esto contigo, lo siento**

**espera!!**

**mira, en realidad no quiero hacer esto**

**pero también vengo a hablar por él**

 

Suga tiró el celular a los pies de la cama.

¿Qué se creía, viniendo a hablarle de lo que pasó entre él y Daichi?

 _No te enojes con ella._ ¿Cómo? Había pasado todo un semestre teniéndole miedo a la idea de la ex, incluso ahora no podía evitar sentir celos de ella, aunque todo el asunto del corazón roto hubiese sido una farsa. Era completamente irracional y lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no de un día para otro y no con ella hablándole de Daichi con tanta libertad.

¿Y por qué no podía él venir a hablar con Suga? ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella metida entre los dos? ¿Ni siquiera para eso confiaba Daichi en él? No, ya había tenido suficiente con el tema. Estaba cansado, se sentía mal y todavía le daban ganas de llorar de sólo pensar en _todo_.

Pero el celular sólo seguía sonando y vibrando a los pies de la cama. Suga se estiró y lo tomó con la intención de apagarlo.

 

**porque él es un imbécil que no sabe enfrentar sus problemas**

**peeeero eso ya lo discutimos**

**la cosa es que se siente horrible por haberte mentido**

**pero ahora apenas tiene tiempo para arreglar su estado mental antes del examen**

**mientras tú probablemente sigues digiriendo lo que está pasando**

**y si él no va a venir a darte explicaciones, alguien tiene que hacerlo, es lo mínimo que mereces**

**?**

**oye, sigues ahí?**

**:(**

 

… Maldita sea, no la podía dejar colgando.

 

**Dime**

**Él te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo?**

**pfft, sí, cómo no**

**daichi sawamura va a pedirme algo a mí**

**ni siquiera sabe que te estoy hablando ahora**

**porque seguro intentaría detenerme**

**Entonces no tienes que decirme nada**

**Si él no quiere hablar conmigo, por mí está bien, de acuerdo?**

**Ya me quedó claro lo que pasó**

**Él no necesita mi ayuda**

 

Y entonces se dispuso a apagar el celular, pero entonces...

 

**suga, por favor, escúchame**

 

_Voy a lamentar tanto esto._

Suga decidió seguir la conversación un poco más.

 

**mira, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado con él**

**y conmigo**

**(y con ikejiri si quieres??)**

**no vengo a pedir disculpas en su nombre**

**eso le corresponde a daichi**

**pero tampoco quiero que esto termine aun peor de lo que ya está, no cuando hay tantas cosas en juego**

**suga, tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho por él**

**y no lo digo sólo para hacerte sentir mejor, ok?**

**daichi es pésimo para pedir ayuda, tiene esta idea metida en la cabeza de que él solo puede y DEBE resolver todos sus problemas**

**y lo cierto es que ni ikejiri ni yo estamos libre de culpa tampoco**

**daichi nos dijo que lo tenía bajo control y nosotros le creímos, a pesar de que a veces se notaba que la presión le estaba afectando, lo dejamos solo**

**pero ikejiri me contó que tú te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal y de inmediato le ofreciste ayuda**

**a una persona que apenas conocías, sólo porque te preocupaba que le estuviese yendo tan mal**

**y gracias a ti incluso empezó a subir las notas otra vez**

**Pero eso no fue gracias a mí**

**Yo sólo le enseñé un montón cosas que él ya sabía**

**eso fue porque daichi nunca te dijo qué era lo que le pasaba en verdad, qué más ibas a hacer?**

**pero no se trata de eso, suga, no te das cuenta?**

**daichi ha estado lidiando con un problema de estrés desde que entró a la universidad**

**por lo que me ha dicho, a medida que avanza el semestre le cuesta más enfocarse durante las pruebas, hasta el punto en que a veces hasta se ha quedado en blanco**

 

Suga recordó esa noche a finales de invierno, sólo en su habitación revisando pruebas, cuando se encontró con una hoja en blanco, sin nada más que un nombre.

 

**ustedes son inteligentes, con sus números y fórmulas**

**pero los problemas más difíciles de resolver son los que no puedes abordar con lógica**

**saber mucho no sirve de nada si no tienes la voluntad de intentarlo**

**a veces, hace falta que nos den un empujón**

**y tú se lo diste a daichi**

**si llegó lo suficientemente lejos para dar el examen, fue por ti**

**...**

**Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**sí, por supuesto**

**Si no él no te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo, entonces cómo me encontraste?**

**Ha estado hablando de mí?**

**oh**

**mmmmmmmm**

**más o menos**

**ahora mismo… ha dicho cosas**

**pero no me corresponde decírtelas**

**Oh**

 

Él... en verdad no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso.

 

**de todas maneras, daichi siempre está hablando de ti**

**“suga esto, suga lo otro”**

**aunque nunca supe bien si era tu nombre, apellido o sólo un apodo**

**así que yo tuve que emmm**

**hacer un poco de acoso virtual**

**Qué?**

**revisar sus likes en facebook y todo eso**

**Oh**

**te encontré por la última foto de perfil que te pusiste**

**Uh**

**Bueno, eso responde mi pregunta, supongo**

**y luego supe que eras tú seguro porque tiene como, mil fotos tuyas en sus favoritos**

**jajajajajajajaja**

**es como un niño con un crush**

**Oh por dios podemos hablar de otra cosa?**

**Por favor?**

**perdón**

**Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo**

**Pero**

**No lo sé**

**Todavía estoy tratando de entender lo que pasó**

**Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo**

**Aún me cuesta creerlo?**

**Siento como si nunca lo hubiera conocido en realidad**

**Me duele lo que hizo**

 

Pero también estaba lo que le había dicho Shimizu. Era fácil dejarse llevar por la autocompasión y enojarse con Daichi, sin embargo, eso tampoco estaba bien. ¿Cuánto de lo que había pasado era su propia culpa? ¿Podía asignarle siquiera una cantidad? Yui lo había dicho, no todos los problemas podían resolverse con lógica.

 

**Lo siento, todavía tengo mucho en que pensar**

**entiendo**

**gracias por escucharme de todas maneras**

**o debería decir, leerme?**

**Ja ja ja**

**Hey, Yui**

**(Te puedo decir así?)**

**jajaja**

**claro**

**Cuando lo veas**

**Si es que lo vuelves a ver**

**a quién?**

**Podrías decirle- uh**

**tienes que ser más específico**

**Es de lo que hemos estado hablando**

**te das cuenta de que no has dicho su nombre en toda la conversación?**

**En serio?**

 

Suga volvió hacia atrás en la conversación.

Oh.

 

**si tan enojado estás...**

**No lo hice a propósito**

**:)**

 

 _¿Qué se cree?_ Acababa de hacerlo reír. Indignante.

 

**Dile a Daichi que le deseo suerte en el examen**

**!**

**tengo una mejor idea**

**por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?**

 

Lo más extraño de todo, era que a Suga no se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar con Daichi en todo el día.

_Hablar con Daichi._

 

**perdón, eso fue imprudente**

**pero hablando en serio**

**y discúlpame por ser tan directa**

**probablemente lo necesita oír de ti**

 

Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

 

**No, lo siento**

**Díselo tú, por favor**

**...**

**está bien**

**cuídate, suga**

 

Yui Michimiya no escribió nada más, así que Suga finalmente pudo apagar el celular. Todavía tenía sueño, pero decidió que necesitaba moverse un poco. Tomó sus llaves y salió a dar una vuelta.

 

* * *

 

El problema de Suga era que había descubierto su verdadera vocación cuando estaba empezando su tercer año en astronomía. No fue tanto la noción de haber gastado dos años de su vida en una carrera que en realidad no le apasionaba tanto, sino el miedo de haber descubierto su verdadero camino en la vida cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Afortunadamente, fue durante esa época que Suga se reencontró con Shimizu.

En realidad los dos habían sido compañeros en álgebra durante el segundo semestre. Nunca fueron muy cercanos, pero se caían bien; se saludaban amablemente cuando se veían en los pasillos y hasta eran amigos en Facebook. Pero una vez, Oikawa le había preguntado por ella de pasada y Suga le respondió sin pensar. Cuando lo volvió a ver, tenía una mano marcada en la mejilla. Iwaizumi después le explicó lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles y, aunque a Suga le había dado risa en un principio, sentía culpa por haberle dado a Oikawa la información para ir a molestarla, así que después del incidente, cada vez que la veía trataba de evitarla disimuladamente.

Sólo que esa vez se encontraba tumbado sobre una camilla, con una aguja enterrada en el brazo, cuando ella entró en la carpa de la campaña de donación de sangre y fue instalada justo junto a él. Suga duró exactamente cinco comentarios irrelevantes sobre el clima antes de sucumbir ante la culpa y pedirle perdón por involucrarla con Oikawa. Ella no le dio importancia, pero Suga se ofreció a ayudarla a llevar sus cosas a modo de disculpa, bajo la excusa de que llevar tanto peso después de donar sangre podía ser peligroso (no consideró que él mismo también acaba de hacerlo). Al final, Shimizu cedió, y durante el camino comentó que llevaba carga extra porque el ayudante de la otra clase estaba enfermo y ella tenía que cubrir su parte.

—No sabía que eras ayudante.

—Es mi segundo semestre solamente.

Suga hizo preguntas y Shimizu respondió. Resultó que ser ayudante era a la vez más simple y más complejo de lo que Suga tenía entendido.

Más simple, porque no requería alguna clase de conocimientos previos sobre enseñar para postular al puesto. Obviamente había que tener conocimiento sobre la materia de la clase, y a algunos profesores no sólo esperaban que sus ayudantes hubiesen pasado su clase, sino que también exigían haberlo hecho con una nota relativamente alta, pero Suga no tenía problemas en ese aspecto. Las ayudantías se consideraban como una clase extra en el horario, cosa que facilitaba el manejo del tiempo.

Lo difícil era la competencia. Ya que las ayudantías eran pagadas, el puesto nunca estaba falto de postulantes. Suga no veía cómo alguien lo escogería por sobre los demás.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Shimizu.

Suga nunca la había escuchado ni decir más de dos palabras seguidas, ni insultando a alguien, así que el impacto fue doble.

—Lo único que le importa a los profesores es que seas inteligente y responsable, y tú cumples con ambas.

—Bueno, seguro no soy el único.

—¿No te gustaría hacerlo?

—Claro que me gustaría.

—Entonces, deberías al menos intentarlo, ¿no?

Suga no respondió, lo que le dio el pie a Shimizu para pensar más a fondo en lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

Él pensó dos veces antes de decidir si se lo decía o no.

—Creo que quiero ser profesor.

Shimizu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees?

—Bueno, tú sabes —Suga desvió la mirada. A veces, Shimizu lo intimidaba un poco—. Estoy aquí.

Ella no dio muestras de estar entendiendo, ni de lo que pensaba, ni de nada en realidad. Suga se consideraba bueno para leer a otras personas, pero Shimizu a veces le ponía las cosas muy difíciles. Él tampoco la conocía tanto.

Supuso que tendría que ser más explícito.

—Ya elegí otro camino, así que no importa —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo pensaba que tal vez podría ver cómo se siente.

—… Ya veo.

Se despidieron al llegar a las oficinas de física; Shimizu todavía tenía que subir unos pisos más, pero Suga debía ir a clases. Él se disculpó por no poder ayudarla, pero ella, cómo no, no le dio importancia. Sólo le dio un último consejo antes de irse.

—Deberías intentarlo de todas maneras.

Él llegó a su sala antes que el profesor, pero bien podría haber saltado la clase con lo poco que prestó atención. Se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto.

—Sí, por qué no.

 

* * *

 

La idea seguía volviendo a su cabeza, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos.

_Habla con él._

Su celular seguía apagado sobre el escritorio. A veces se lo quedaba mirando por minutos sin darse cuenta. Suga se puso a ordenar el living de su departamento sólo para tener una excusa de mantenerse alejado de la habitación.

Ya era muy tarde, de todas maneras. El examen era en la mañana, seguro que Daichi ya debía estar preparándose para dormir.

…

Oh por Dios, el examen era en la _mañana_.

Suga corrió a su habitación y por qué demonios había apagado el celular maldita SEA PRÉNDETE MÁS RÁPIDO. Entró a la aplicación de mensajes apenas el menú de inicio terminó de cargar, buscó el nombre de Daichi y…

… ¿Y qué le podía decir?

_Está bien, tómalo con calma._

_¡Pero hazlo rápido!_

Suga pensó cada letra individualmente.

_< <Buena suerte maña>>_

No, era mala idea actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_< <Aunque sigo enojado contigo, espero qué>>_

Definitivamente no.

_< <No te preocupes por lo que pasó ayer, tú sólo concéntrate en dar un>>_

Argh. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Todo sonaba falso porque Suga no sentía ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que el de verdad quería era gritarle, insultarlo, exigirle que hablara con él como se debía y le ofreciera una disculpa.

 _Pero tú también tuviste algo de culpa,_ resonó la voz de Shimizu en su cabeza.

Inhaló profundamente. Sólo había una cosa que él le podía decir sin arruinarlo más. Exhaló.

 

**Daichi,**

**Tienes todo lo necesario para dar un buen examen mañana**

**Yo sé que puedes hacer esto**

**Y tú también**

**No te rindas sin pelear**

**Es lo mínimo que me debes**

 

… Bueno, no había nada más que decir.

Eran las once y media, el examen comenzaría en nueve horas. Suga se quedó esperando un rato más, pero cuando dieron las doce decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Apagó el celular y se fue a dormir.


	10. Intermedio: Cuéntale a Hayato, parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El archivo de mensajes en el celular de Hayato Ikejiri ha pasado por mucho este semestre.

Sawamura

**No pude hacerlo.**

**?**

**Juro que me preparé.**

**Pero cuando empezó, simplemente… me quedé en blanco.**

**!**

**en blanco!?**

**Completamente.**

**y te alcanza para el recuperativo?**

**Ni siquiera para eso.**

**oh no**

**Es oficial.**

**Volví a reprobar Física.**

**mierda**

* * *

Sawamura

**… daichi?**

**alo?**

**viejo estas bien??**

**Sí, disculpa. Tenía el celular guardado.**

**Voy a estar bien.**

**como se lo tomaron tus papas?**

**¿Tú cómo crees?**

**Pero no me dieron tantos problemas.**

**Mamá me dijo que ya era un adulto y que tenía que solucionar estas cosas por mi cuenta.**

**Y tiene razón.**

**entonces**

**lo vas a dar de nuevo?**

**Por supuesto.**

* * *

Sawamura

**oye como sigues?**

**komaki esta haciendo una fiesta en su casa**

**vas?**

**Por favor.**

**Necesito apagar el cerebro un rato.**

**Llego allá en una hora.**

**ok**

**Y oye.**

**No se lo digas a Yui, ¿sí?**

**Necesito hablar en privado con ella.**

**uf**

**suerte con eso**

**Gracias, la voy a necesitar.**

* * *

Sawamura

**Muy bien, me dieron Física otra vez. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.**

**Este es el plan:**

**Iré a todas las clases.**

**Tomaré apuntes de todo.**

**Y me sentaré adelante.**

**oye**

**Estudiaré todos los días, sin falta.**

**Voy a tener que sacrificar el tiempo en el gimnasio, pero esto es prioridad.**

**daichi**

**También me hice un horario completo para la semana.**

**eso es lo que hiciste el semestre pasado**

**Exacto.**

**no crees que es**

**no se**

**una mala idea repetir lo mismo?**

**En teoría, sí.**

**Pero esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien.**

**ya hablaste con michimiya?**

**… Aún no.**

**porque recuerdas lo que te dijo la otra vez?**

**que tu problema no tenía que ver con el estudio?**

**no lo tomes a mal**

**pero sabes lo que te pasa cuando te estresas**

**Sí, lo sé.**

**Y por eso mismo es que tengo que enfocarme ahora.**

**hmmmmm**

**Oh, vamos, saldrá bien esta vez.**

**si tu lo dices...**

* * *

Sawamura

**oye!**

**te tocó el premiado!**

**¿En qué?**

**tu curso!**

**¿Por qué? ¿Conoces al profesor? ¿Es bueno?**

**no se, pero dicen que la ayudante de este semestre es super sexy!!**

**Por su puesto que tú sabrías de eso.**

**Pero eso es en la otra clase, mi ayudante es hombre.**

**nooooooo**

**estuvimos tan cerca**

**¿"Mos"? Yo soy el que está tomando el curso.**

**pero yo soy tu amigo que te puede ir a visitar en clases**

**Son a primera hora de la mañana de lunes a jueves, suerte con eso.**

**auch, te dieron el peor horario de todos**

**Bueno, no puedo quejarme.**

* * *

Sawamura

**La peor clase que he tenido.**

**dijiste que no te ibas a quejar**

**No, Hayato, ¡no lo entiendes!**

**Ese hombre… es la persona más aburrida del mundo.**

**mas que tu?**

**es broma**

**Voy a fingir que no leí eso.**

**Pero no es todo, verás: usa un peluquín.**

**oooh ya se de quien hablas**

**¡No me pude concentrar en toda la clase!**

**Se acabó, voy a reprobar, así de simple.**

**oye pero no es para tanto**

**como es el ayudante?**

**yo he pasado muchas clases yendo solo a las auxiliares**

**Hmm… no sabría decir.**

**Se pone muy nervioso. Nos dijo que era su primer curso.**

**vaya…**

**Lo que sí, enseña bien.**

**Pero la mitad del curso dejó de venir después de la primera clase.**

**con ese horario, no los culpo**

* * *

El Trío Maravilla! *emojis emojis*  
(Michimiya, Sawamura)

**Michimiya: saben qué? me rindo!!**

**Michimiya: es imposible tomar ramos con este nuevo sistema u_u**

**Sawamura: ¿No te dieron tus cursos?**

**Michimiya: sí, pero quería tomar un electibo de idioma y se los llevaron todos antes de mi turno**

**Yo: aprende a hablar tu propio idioma primero!**

**Sawamura: ¡Ja ja ja!**

**Michimiya: *ELECTIVO!!!**

**Michimiya: la v y b están al lado, ok? >:(**

**Yo: excusas**

**Sawamura: Al menos tomaste lo que tenías que tomar.**

**Michimiya: y a ustedes? cómo les fue?**

**Yo: me dieron todo lo que pedi**

**Sawamura: Tomó tres ramos.**

**Michimiya: pff, así cualquiera**

**Michimiya: y tú, daichi?**

**Sawamura: Todo bien por aquí.**

**Michimiya: y cuando salen temprano? vamos a comer al centro un día de estos?**

**Sawamura: Claro. ¿Puedes el martes?**

**Michimiya: sip! y tú, ikejiri?**

**Yo: yo tengo clases hasta tarde toda esta semana**

**Yo: salgan sin mi**

* * *

Sawamura

**Hayato, tú no tienes clases en la tarde.**

**ya se**

**lo hago por ti**

**Oh, no...**

**solo dicelo!**

**entre mas te tardes, mas se va a enojar cuando lo descubra**

**sabes como se pone**

**en una de esas, la comida chatarra sirve para amortiguar la noticia**

**Sabes que no hay fuerza capaz de apaciguar la ira de Yui**

**mira, mejor que te saques el tema de encima lo antes posible**

**... Tienes razón.**

**Gracias por la oportunidad.**

**cuando quieras**

* * *

El Trío Maravilla! *emojis emojis*  
( Michimiya , Sawamura)

**Michimiya: buu :(**

**Michimiya: si quieres nos juntamos otro día?**

**Yo: no se preocupen!**

**Yo: ustedes diviertanse mientras yo estoy en mis**

**Yo: electibos**

**Michimiya: TE VOY A MATAR**

* * *

Sawamura

**¿Sabes que me molesta?**

**La gente irrespetuosa.**

**Suga estuvo pidiendo silencio toda la clase.**

**quien es suga?**

**Mi ayudante de Física.**

**aaaah el que es nuevo**

**Sí.**

**Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas para concentrarme.**

**Juro que la próxima vez les voy a decir yo que se callen.**

**oooooh el terrible monstruo sawamura va a comérselos a todos**

**No puedo creer que todavía te acuerdas de eso.**

**bromeas? con michimiya lo usamos todo el tiempo**

**¿Cómo que todo el tiempo?**

**Hace tiempo que no lo oía.**

**… es que**

**lo hacemos a tus espaldas**

* * *

El Trío Maravilla! *emojis emojis*  
( Michimiya , Sawamura)

**Sawamura: ¿Qué es eso del monstruo? ¡Creí que lo habían dejado de hacer hace años!**

**Michimiya: ikejiri, es que no sabes cómo mantener la boca cerrada?**

**Yo: daichi se puso violento y se me fue!**

**Michimiya: ah, ves, daichi? es culpa tuya por ser un monstruo enojón**

_Michimiya ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a _ RAWR DAICHI NOS VA A COMER RAWR _._

**Sawamura: ¿Saben qué? No estoy de humor para esto.**

_Sawamura abandonó la conversación._

**Michimiya: qué reina del drama**

_Tú has añadido a Sawamura a la conversación_

**Sawamura: Los odio a ambos.**

* * *

Sawamura

**(parentesis)**

**(como te fue el otro dia?)**

**(Sigo vivo, y es lo que importa.)**

**(... supongo)**

**(volviendo a lo otro,)**

**apuesto a que en la otra clase no deben interrumpir a la ayudante**

**si te hubieses anotado en esa…**

**¿Por qué no repites tú Física III y te anotas por los dos?**

**O mejor aún, la buscas en Facebook y me dejas a mí en paz.**

**no daichi**

**a las chicas linda no se las agrega en fb**

**saben de inmediato que quieres ligar con ellas**

**¿Cuál es la lógica detrás de todo esto?**

**Mejor olvídalo.**

**Además, Suga no es tan malo.**

**Se nota que le gusta lo que hace.**

**El problema es la gente del curso, juro que soy la única persona que le presta atención.**

* * *

Sawamura

**estas?**

**michimiya lleva hablando en el grupo por diez minutos**

**Lo tengo en silencio, estoy estudiando.**

**¿Es muy urgente?**

**no, tranquilo**

**pregunta si queremos ir al cine, se ganó entradas para un estreno**

**¿Cuándo?**

**este jueves**

**Tengo prueba ese día.**

**hmmm esta bien, yo le digo**

* * *

Sawamura

**¿No te encanta cuando los profesores responden los correos de inmediato?**

**lo sabria si me respondieran alguna vez en la vida lol**

**creo que mis profes no saben que existe siquiera la internet**

**todos son decrépitos**

**Bueno, Suga es como de nuestra edad, supongo que eso ayuda.**

**Se quedó hablando conmigo por e-mail toda la tarde, se nota que le gusta su trabajo.**

**oye! eso es genial**

**te imaginas**

**Si te vas a poner a hablar de la otra ayudante voy a bloquearte.**

**lo romántico que sería si hubiese pasado con la otr- mira la hora**

**me voy a dormir**

**suerte mañana!!**

**Recuérdame golpearte cuando te vea.**

* * *

Sawamura

**¿Qué tal la película?**

**oooh estoy llorando**

**¿En serio? ¿Cuál fueron a ver?**

**una de dibujos animados**

**?**

**NO LO ENTIENDES**

**tienes que verla**

**Ja ja ja, ok.**

**como te fue a ti?**

**como te**

**um**

**sientes?**

**Tranquilo.**

**Y aunque no lo sabré con certeza hasta que publiquen las notas, creo que me fue bien.**

**genial**

* * *

Sawamura

**¡¿Me fue mal?!**

**en que?**

**¡En la prueba de Física!**

**en serio!?**

**¡Pero si respondí todo!**

**puedes apelar a que te la suban?**

**Eso haré.**

**Tiene que ser una equivocación.**

**¿Quién demonios puso las notas?**

**lol**

**siempre es culpa del que revisa**

**Esto es ridículo, no puede ser que todavía siga así.**

**Yo debería saber todo esto.**

**oye, tranquilo**

**no te eches para abajo por esto**

**solo es la primera, aun quedan dos mas y el examen**

**Sí.**

**Perdón, trataré de calmarme.**

* * *

Sawamura

**Ya me harté.**

**Si nadie en este curso necesita prestar atención, pues bien por ellos.**

**Pero yo tengo un ramo que salvar, muchas gracias.**

**Es increíble que sea el único que se digne a hablar con Suga durante la clase.**

**huh**

**pense que lo odiabas**

**¿Qué?**

**¿Por qué?**

**fue el el que te puso la mala nota, no?**

**Oh… supongo que sí.**

**lo odias?**

**Por favor, no puedo enojarme con Suga.**

**Él sólo está haciendo su trabajo, y se nota que le gusta mucho.**

**Quisiera que los demás lo apreciaran tanto como yo.**

**uuuy por que no te casas con el?**

**No, gracias.**

**En todo caso, apelación es hoy en la tarde.**

**Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo entrar en razón y que me ponga una mejor nota.**

**exito!**

**¡Gracias!**

**Te cuento en la noche como va, ahora tengo clase.**

* * *

Sawamura

**como te fue?**

**hola?**

**daichi?**

**…**

**monstruo sawamura?**

**¿Quieres perder un diente o dos?**

**eres tu el que responde cuando lo llaman!**

**ya dime como te fue**

**¿Con qué?**

**con la nota?**

**Oh.**

**Quedó igual.**

**en serio?**

**Me equivoqué en algo muy estúpido.**

**auch**

**lo siento**

**Está bien, sólo es el primero.**

**ves? es bueno que me escuches**

**yo tambien se dar consejos**

**Hmm.**

**Oye, ¿Hayato?**

**dime**

**...?**

**me vas a decir?**

**Estoy pensando en cómo escribirlo sin sonar como un idiota.**

**Qué demonios.**

**¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?**

**jajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**ooooh esto es magnifico**

**daichi el monstruo sawamura tiene un crush?**

**¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.**

**Buenas noches.**

**ESPERA**

**que quieres que te diga si me pides ayuda asi?**

**que edad tienes? doce?**

**ya en serio quien es?**

**¿Crees que te lo voy a decir después de eso?**

**por favor!!**

**como es? es linda? simpatica? tiene amigas?**

**En serio, mejor olvídalo.**

**No me agrada pensando en ello.**

**aww por que?**

**todo bien?**

**oye, solo es un crush**

**No es "sólo un crush".**

**Es que.**

**Dios.**

**Creo que me gusta mi ayudante.**

**aaaaaah eso es?**

**digo entiendo lo que te preocupa**

**y que tiene?**

**tenemos todos la misma edad, pasa todo el tiempo**

**No, Hayato, no estás entendiendo.**

**pero oye, en que curso tenias una ayudante mujer?**

**Estoy hablando de Suga.**

**porque no recuerdo que mencionaras**

**oh**

**oooooooooooh**

**asi que**

**de eso se trata**

**Sí.**

**o sea que**

**ahora eres gay?**

**NO.**

**No.**

**No lo sé.**

**No, ¿verdad?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien se asustó con el principio del capítulo? Muajajajaja.  
> YO! LONG TIME NO SEE! Les traigo noticias. Seguro vieron el 10/15 capítulos más arriba y pensaron "Shi qué MIERDA". Sé que tengo un historial de predecir el largo de esta cosa y luego me voy a la mierda con los capítulos pero esta vez... it's the real deal! Les prometo y reprometo que este fic terminará en el capítulo 15.
> 
> Y no sólo eso, en algunas partes he dicho que esta será la última actualización, y lo es...  
> ¡Porque esta semana será una semana de actualizaciones! ¡Así es! Estamos en el final, y de aquí hasta llegar al capítulo quince (que en mi mente es el verdadero diez, consideren todo lo que está en medio como un 9.5), todos los capítulos serán publicados TODOS LOS DÍAS! Leyeron bien, una mega update, o Confesiones Bomb como me gusta llamarla. (?)  
> (Aunque técnicamente este cap y el que sigue se publicarán el mismo día, sorry, traté de llegar temprano a casa y aprovechar que ayer fue el día del profesor pero la vida, chiquillos.)
> 
> Así que, una vez más, gracias por su paciencia. Siento que me haya tomado tanto volver y que lo haya hecho con algo tan cortito, pero espero que valga la pena, y de aquí hasta el miércoles tendrán mucho más que leer.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos mañana!


	11. Intermedio: Cuéntale a Hayato, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey! Esta es la segunda parte de una MULTIUPDATE!!!! La cual empieza en el capítulo diez. Si aún no lo has leído, haz click atrás.]
> 
> Ok resulta que soy de lo PEOR y además de postear el cap anoche medio ebria de sueño, se me olvidó mencionar que... [HABEMOS FANART????](http://i.imgur.com/QzYPrzs.jpg) OH MY GOD??? [Kyon](http://drunkk-with-music.tumblr.com/) hizo este dibujo tan bello de Daichi y Suga y tbh sigo llorando. Dios te bendiga, cochino Kyon. <3

Sawamura

**¿Sabes qué? Sólo estoy confundido.**

**Perdón por ponerme a hablar de cosas raras.**

**guau, calma**

**mira, yo no te voy a juzgar**

**si se me hace raro viniendo de ti**

**pero es por la ironia**

**tu no eras homofobico?**

**y ahora esto**

**es casi gracioso**

**Hayato, agradezco la intención.**

**Pero mejor cállate.**

**perdon**

**Y no es que tenga algo en contra de… ya sabes.**

**Pero es que es muy extraño para mí.**

**A estas alturas.**

**Es tan… ¿repentino?**

**oye daichi**

**no es por nada pero**

**yo no diría que es algo asi repentino repentino**

**sabes que hablas mucho de el verdad?**

**hablas /bien/ de el**

**Pero eso es distinto.**

**No tiene nada de malo reconocer cuando alguien es bueno.**

**Sólo lo estaba apreciando como persona.**

**Y era así hasta hoy en la mañana.**

**Pero hace un rato, hablando con él.**

**Pensé que era**

**Dios, no puede ser.**

**??**

**que? que pensaste??**

**Lindo.**

**lindo?**

**Pensé que Suga era lindo.**

**oh**

**pero, como persona?**

**Físicamente.**

**eso es**

**bastante gay**

**HAYATO.**

**BUENO QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA**

**oh no daichi es muy normal apreciar la belleza entre amigos/hermanos/compadres**

**sigues siendo igual de masculino que siempre**

**asi esta mejor???**

**Tienes razón, sólo estoy confundido.**

**exacto**

**espera**

**Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a pensar así.**

**Pero tiene sentido, Suga es atractivo, es un hecho.**

**Y soy capaz de aceptarlo sin avergonzarme.**

**uh**

**tu sabes que estaba siendo sarcastico verdad?**

**Sí, pero también hay algo cierto en lo que dices.**

**Ya me siento mejor, gracias por escucharme.**

**Fue bueno hablar contigo.**

**que?**

**daichi**

**uhhhhhh**

* * *

Michimiya

**hoy me acordé y me volvió a dar pena**

**tadashi :’(**

**NOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Sawamura

**Lo vi en clases hoy y no sentí nada de lo que sentí el otro día.**

**Sip, nada de qué preocuparse.**

**hm**

**si tu lo dices…**

* * *

Sawamura

**Creo que asusté de por vida a unos compañeros que no se callaban.**

**que paso?**

**Estaban hablando muy fuerte y no dejaban escuchar a Suga.**

**hmmm**

**¿Qué?**

**nada**

* * *

Sawamura

**No me quedo dormido desde la escuela y justo me tenía que pasar hoy.**

**que paso hoy?**

**Examen sorpresa en la mañana.**

**maldicion daichi...**

**Lo sé.**

**Irónicamente, creo que me fue bien.**

**Esta vez, de verdad.**

**de verdad?**

**Suga me dio el visto bueno.**

**pues genial!**

**Creo que hasta lo impresioné.**

**hmmmmmmm**

**Ya basta.**

**cuando es la siguiente prueba?**

**El jueves.**

**Esta vez, todo saldrá bien.**

**exito!**

* * *

Sawamura

**¿Es raro fijarse en los detalles de las personas?**

**uhh no se**

**en que sentido?**

**Suga tiene un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.**

**um**

**yo no diria que es raro**

**es normal fijarse en esas cosas cuando conoces a alguien**

**Ya.**

**¿Quedártelas mirando también?**

**ummm**

**como con el del peluquin?**

**No, no.**

**Eso es… eugh, no.**

**Esto es más como…**

**No lo sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba mirando hasta casi al final de la clase.**

**que quieres que te diga**

**Dime que no está pasando lo que creo que está pasando.**

**no es por nada**

**pero no has dejado de hablar de el en lo que va del semestre**

**… Lo sé.**

* * *

Michimiya

**oye, todo bien por allá?**

**daichi anda raro**

**me ha estado preguntando por cosas “sensibles”**

**debe ser el estres**

**el estrés…**

**sí, puede ser**

**cómo ha estado de eso últimamente?**

**pues… ni aqui ni alla, supongo**

**aun es la primera mitad del semestre**

**y cómo le ha ido en clases?**

**ya esta mejorando desde la ultima vez**

**hmm**

**oye, ikejiri, me dirás si le pasa algo, verdad?**

**siento que no debí dejarlo solo el semestre pasado**

* * *

Sawamura

**Me rindo.**

**Lo admito, sí me gusta Suga.**

**guau**

**Pero eso no significa que soy**

**Ya sabes.**

**para nada**

**el termino correcto es heterocurioso**

**Es… bueno saberlo.**

**y con eso solucionado**

**cual es tu plan de accion?**

**¿Plan de acción?**

**el primer paso es la aceptacion**

**y luego viene la conquista**

**recuerda que no puedes agregarlo a fb primero**

**¿Qué?**

**¿No?**

**De ninguna manera.**

**Sigue siendo mi ayudante.**

**con mayor razon!**

**notas gratis**

**Tú tienes un problema.**

* * *

RAWR DAICHI NOS VA A COMER RAWR  
( Michimiya ,  Sawamura )

**Michimiya: tengo que leer 20 páginas para mañana y llevo**

**Michimiya: 0,2**

**Michimiya: mátenme**

**Sawamura: Debiste haberlas leído cuando te las dejaron.**

**Michimiya: ay daichi eso fue hace dos semanas, cómo iba a saber que se iban a pasar tan rápido???**

**Yo: lo que hago yo es poner alarmas cuando quedan unos días**

**Yo: ...aunque despues las ignoro y es lo mismo**

**Michimiya: no puedo creer que ya sea mitad de semestre**

**Michimiya: estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos**

**Yo: uf, yo igual**

**Yo: tengo que redactar diez planas para el viernes**

**Michimiya: daichi, estás muy callado, quéjate con nosotros**

**Sawamura: Yo estoy al día con mis asignaturas, para su información.**

**Sawamura: Sólo estoy repasando para una prueba mañana.**

**Michimiya: aguafiestas**

**Yo: dejalo michimiya**

**Yo: daichi esta en las nubes**

**Michimiya: qué le pasa?**

**Yo: tiene un crush**

**Sawamura: ¡Hayato!**

**Michimiya: *o*!!!!**

**Sawamura: Yui tiene razón, no sabes tener la boca cerrada.**

**Yo: vamos estas cosas siempre se saben**

**Yo: en especial cuando se trata de michimiya**

**Michimiya: ;)**

**Sawamura: Lo sé. Por eso no quería contarlo.**

**Michimiya: nooo, vamos!! dime dime dime dime dime dime!!!**

**Michimiya: cómo es? va en la u con ustedes? es linda?**

**Sawamura: No diré nada al respecto.**

**Yo: bueno, según daichi…**

**Sawamura: Hayato Ikejiri.**

**Sawamura: No te atrevas.**

**Yo: es lindo**

**Michimiya: ?**

**Sawamura: !**

**Michimiya: !!!!!!**

**Michimiya: OH**

**Michimiya: POR**

**Michimiya: DIOS!!!!!!!!!**

**Michimiya: NUESTRO DAICHI SAWAMURA? JUGANDO PARA EL OTRO EQUIPO???**

**Sawamura: NO LO DIGAS ASÍ.**

**Yo: y no es la mejor parte**

**Michimiya: HAY MÁS???**

**Sawamura: ¿Qué más hay que decir? ¿No me has humillado lo suficiente?**

**Yo: este tipo en cuestión es…**

**Sawamura: !!!!!**

**Michimiya: :o**

* * *

Sawamura

**ESPERA**

**NO SE LO DIGAS**

* * *

RAWR DAICHI NOS VA A COMER RAWR  
( Michimiya ,  Sawamura )

**Yo: UN AYUDANTE**

**Michimiya: 8O**

**Michimiya: OOOOH POR DIOOOOOS**

**Michimiya: DE QUÉ CLASE?**

* * *

Sawamura

**¡¡¡YUI NO SABE QUE ESTOY DANDO FÍSICA POR TERCERA VEZ!!!**

**QUE!?**

* * *

RAWR DAICHI NOS VA A COMER RAWR  
( Michimiya ,  Sawamura )

**Yo: TENGO QUE IR A ESTUDIAR.**

**Michimiya: ahora?!**

**Yo: SI**

**Sawamura: FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN.**

**Michimiya: noooo!!!**

**Michimiya: quiero saber más!!!**

**Sawamura: Tú tienes que leer.**

**Michimiya: grrr los odio**

**Michimiya: ya, nos vemos**

**Michimiya: pero me vas a tener que dar todos los detalles tarde o temprano! saben que ninguno de ustedes tiene permiso para salir con nadie sin mi aprobación!**

**Michimiya: que ahora seas gay no cambia nada! ;)**

* * *

Sawamura

**ME DIJISTE QUE SI LE HABIAS DICHO**

**YO NUNCA DIJE ESO.**

**te pregunte como te fue!!!**

**Sólo dije que no me había ido mal.**

**oh por dios**

**ya van dos meses desde que me dijiste a mi**

**sabes lo furiosa que se va a poner?**

**Por favor, Hayato, lo último que necesito es pensar en eso.**

**Simplemente no puedo decírselo.**

**Necesito pasar esto primero.**

**ese es tu plan?**

**“Hey Yui recuerdas que me dijiste que me iba a meter en problemas si me guardaba todo para mi solo? Bueno resulta que tuviste razon y reprobe por segunda vez, PERO luego me lo segui guardando todo y al final si me resulto como queria y pase sin que te enteraras, asi que ya no tienes que preocuparte.”**

**Puedo redactarlo mejor que eso.**

**ES EN SERIO?**

**¡No! Por supuesto que es broma.**

**Hayato, tienes que apoyarme en esto.**

**Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora.**

**Sin juzgarme.**

**Y eso es lo que más necesito.**

**no daichi**

**necesitas tratar tus problemas de estres**

**Y lo haré.**

**Pero tengo que saber que cuento contigo para eso.**

**Todo lo que te pido es que te quedes callado.**

**De lo demás me encargo yo.**

**Mañana voy a enmendar el error que cometí en la primera prueba.**

**Y todo saldrá bien esta vez.**

**…**

**esta bien**

**pero si veo que estas a punto de colapsar otra vez, se lo voy a decir todo**

**Tienes mi permiso si eso vuelve a pasar.**

**Y**

**Gracias.**

**En serio.**

**de nada**

**supongo**

* * *

Sawamura

**oye**

**perdon por decirle ayer a michimiya lo de que te gusta un hombre ahora**

**se que es un tema sensible**

**Ah, eso.**

**Está bien.**

**De hecho, ya había hablado de esto con ella hace un tiempo.**

**No me molesta que lo sepa, si es lo que te preocupa.**

**Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer con nadie más.**

**lo prometo**

**exito hoy en tu prueba!**

**Éxito es lo único permitido.**

* * *

Sawamura

**hey daichi sigues en prueba?**

**vas a la fiesta de geologia verdad?**

**mi celular va a morir en cinco segundos asi que cuentame mañana como te fue**

* * *

Sawamura

**Maldición.**

**Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!**

* * *

Sawamura

**hajshjahsjaja**

**hermano no peude ser**

**s que ty no viste como te estaba mirando**

**Sí, Hayato, ya me quedó claro.**

**Lo repetiste mil veces después de que se fue.**

**no es que no lo entiended!1!**

**tu tmabien le guuutstaaaass**

**jajajajjajajajaaaajajaj**

**¿Puedes por favor calmarte?**

**¿Leíste lo que te mandé anoche?**

**que cosa?**

**deajme subir**

**?**

**ay,, que paso?**

**Volvió a pasar.**

**Me quedé en blanco.**

**ohno**

**No sé que voy a hacer.**

**No puedo reprobar.**

**no vas a relrobar!**

***reprobar**

**Ya es muy tarde para arreglarlo.**

**Tanto mis notas como tus errores de tipeo.**

**¡Maldita sea!**

**¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?**

* * *

Sawamura

**Suga ya vio mi respuesta.**

**[Archivo de imagen]**

**Me acaba de llegar esto.**

**qepd**

* * *

Sawamura

**Dios, está muy enojado.**

**No me miró en toda la clase.**

**No puedo creer que haya arruinado esto.**

**ya hablaste con el?**

**Aún no, quiere dejarlo para la tarde.**

**no desesperes aun**

**todavia tienes tiempo**

* * *

Sawamura

**No sé cómo decir esto.**

**que paso?**

**tan mal te fue?**

**Todo lo contrario.**

**No.**

**Creo que hice algo que no debí hacer.**

**?**

**Suga estaba preocupado.**

**Dijo que mi rendimiento en clases no coincidía con mis notas.**

**¿Puedes creerlo?**

**Él se preocupó por mí.**

**!**

**oye!**

**eso suena bien!**

**Eso no es nada.**

**Me invitó a estudiar con él.**

**genial!**

**ves? te dije que tu tambien le gustabas!**

**esto es perfecto! tu recibes ayuda y haces gancho**

**le contaria a michimiya si no fuera super secreto todo**

**oye tu tambien emocinate!**

**La cosa es que...**

**Antes de invitarme me preguntó si estaba teniendo problemas.**

**y supongo que le dijiste**

**… Me dio vergüenza.**

**que**

**¡No lo sé!**

**¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que simplemente me iba mal porque me ponía nervioso?**

**Todavía estaba en pánico y tenerlo así de cerca hacía cosas.**

**mucha informacion**

**No así, idiota.**

**Sabes que no me manejo bajo presión.**

**entonces no le dijiste nada?**

**No.**

**Le dije otra cosa.**

**… le mentiste?**

**Esa es… una forma de ponerlo.**

**que le dijiste?**

**Sólo inventé otro motivo por el que alguien podría tener problemas de concentración.**

**Algo más creíble que un simple “A veces se me olvida todo lo que sé justo durante el examen”.**

**daichi que le dijiste?**

**Que no me concentraba porque me gustaba alguien más.**

**QUE!?**

**LE DIJISTE AL TIPO QUE TE GUSTA QUE TE GUSTA ALGUIEN MÁS!?**

**ESA FUE LA OTRA OPCION?**

**¡¿Crees que estaría aquí si supiese controlar mis impulsos?!**

**y que? se lo creyo?**

**simplemente acepto que estas distraido porque te pico el bichito del amor?**

**Por su puesto que no, te dije que intenté pensar en algo más creíble.**

**Lo que le dije exactamente fue que había roto con mi ex y que aún no la superaba.**

**…**

**dejame ver si entendi**

**le dijiste**

**que te gusta**

**michimiya?????**

**… Técnicamente, sí.**

**eres un imbecil**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera aclarar que las opiniones que los personajes de este fanfic respecto a la homosexualidad no reflejan las visiones de la autora etc etc etc etc
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: UPS OK EL TADASHI DEL QUE HABLAN YUI E IKEJIRI ES EL DE BIG HERO 6, POR LO DE LA PELÍCULA QUE FUERON A VER SIN DAICHI. YAMAGUCHI ESTÁ BIEN, REPITO, YAMAGUCHI ESTÁ BIEN.**


	12. Intermedio: Cuéntale a Hayato, parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey! Esta es la tercera parte de una MULTIUPDATE!!!! La cual empieza en el capítulo diez. Si aún no lo has leído, haz click atrás.]
> 
> ya no sé que poner en estas notas. se me ocurren mil cosas importantes que mencionar pero luego a la hora de publicar lo olvido todo???
> 
> anyway mÁ[S FANART](http://huecuvu.tumblr.com/post/131448775108/hmmmmmm-sloppppy-fast-doodle-but-whatever-just)??? I CRY SO MUCH. diganle a la flo que la amo pls

Sawamura

**pero estas seguro?**

**Sí.**

**y no pueden hacerlo otro dia de la semana?**

**No, Hayato.**

**tal vez en la mañana**

**Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no te quería decir que Shimizu estudiaba con nosotros.**

**que clase de amigo eres!?**

**despues de todo lo que he hecho por ti**

**y te lo guardaste por SEMANAS**

**Si tanto quieres, ¿por qué no faltas a clase un día?**

**todos mis ramos son con asistencia obligatoria...**

**y pensar que tu has estado ligando con tu profesorcito**

**Madura.**

**Si te sirve de consuelo, el estudio de verdad me está ayudando.**

**… de hecho, si**

**es bueno saberlo**

* * *

Sawamura

**Hayato, ¿recuerdas lo que me habías dicho de Facebook?**

**lo de las etiquetas?**

**porque no voy a borrar la foto**

**tu sabias en lo que te metiste cuando aceptaste ponerte esas orejas de conejo**

**No.**

**Hablo de cuando es aceptable agregar a alguien que te gusta.**

**Porque Oikawa me acaba de enviar su información de contacto.**

**¿Qué hago?**

**que que haces!?**

**lo agregas de una vez!**

**porque te tardaste tanto?**

**hasta su amigo quiere que lo agregues!**

**Pero tú me dijiste que tenía que esperar.**

**eso obviamente no aplica cuando tu YA LE GUSTAS**

**Oh por Dios.**

**Me aceptó.**

**wow eso fue rapido**

**...**

**estas revisando sus fotos verdad**

**No.**

**recuerda que le llegan las notificiaciones cuando le das like a algo**

**… Lo tendré en cuenta.**

* * *

RAWR DAICHI NOS VA A COMER RAWR  
( Michimiya , Sawamura)

**Sawamura: ¿Tienen tiempo esta semana?**

**Yo: informe**

**Michimiya: certamen**

**Michimiya: por?**

**Sawamura: Ah, tenía ganas de ir a comer algo salado.**

**Yo: ya es la epoca de los antojos?**

**Yo: llego temprano este año**

**Sawamura: Ja, ja, qué gracioso.**

**Sawamura: Pero ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor así, me he dejado estar mucho este semestre.**

**Michimiya: sí, no te lo quería decir pero te está saliendo la pancita**

**Sawamura: Lo sé, es horrible. En verdad me hace falta el gimnasio.**

**Michimiya: por qué lo habías dejado, de todas maneras?**

**Sawamura: Sólo fue el agotamiento del semestre pasado.**

**Michimiya: hmmm**

**Yo: que tal la proxima semana?**

**Sawamura: Yo sí puedo.**

**Michimiya: yo no**

**Michimiya: a la siguiente salgo de vacaciones, que tal entonces?**

**Yo: por mi no hay problema**

**Sawamura: Tendría que ver, pero hasta ahora estaría bien.**

**Yo: entonces esta decidido**

**Sawamura: Sip.**

**Michimiya: ok**

* * *

Sawamura

**No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy.**

**no seas tan duro contigo mismo**

**todavia puedes salvar el curso**

**¡No me refiero a eso!**

**oh, que bien!**

**entonces?**

**Hablo de Suga.**

**aqui vamos**

**Aparentemente todos en su grupo de amigos son...**

**?**

**que cosa?**

**Ya sabes.**

**uh**

**en realidad no, perdon**

**¿Cuando a los hombres le gustan otros hombres y a las mujeres les gustan otras mujeres?**

**…?**

**…gay?**

**Sí.**

**aaaaaaah**

**oye, te da miedo esa palabra?**

**¿Qué? ¡No!**

**Claro que no.**

**entonces dila**

**Nos estamos desviando del asunto.**

**La cosa es que acabo de comportarme como un imbécil homofóbico frente a Suga.**

**¿Y de paso volví a confirmarle que me gustan las chicas por algún motivo?**

**de nuevo!?**

**cual es tu problema!?**

**Ugh.**

**Ahora sí que debe odiarme.**

**pero tranquilo**

**si te preocupa habla con el**

**Eso haré.**

**Al menos alcancé a disculparme, pero todavía me siento como un imbécil.**

**oye, al menos significa que tienes una oportunidad despues de todo**

**No lo sé…**

**…**

**Dime algo, Hayato.**

**A ti no te gustan los hombres, ¿verdad?**

**?**

**no**

**Ok.**

**Pero si te gustaran, ¿crees que Suga sería tu tipo?**

**uhhhh**

**no?**

**Ok.**

**Eres un buen amigo.**

**???**

* * *

Michimiya

**oye**

**hablando en serio**

**me preocupa daichi**

**esta es la época en la que le baja todo**

**lo ves muy mal?**

* * *

Sawamura

**Hablé con él.**

**No me odia.**

**Aunque sobre si tengo una oportunidad…**

**Ya no estoy seguro.**

**Siento que hay una parte de él que no entiendo todavía.**

**Fuera de todo lo que está pasando, de verdad admiro lo que hace.**

**Suga se toma muy en serio su trabajo.**

**Tal vez más que los otros ayudantes.**

**Nunca había conocido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por las notas de sus alumnos.**

**Creo que quiere verme aprobar tanto como yo.**

**Me siento mal por no haberle dicho la verdad.**

**Pero todavía me da vergüenza.**

**que vas a hacer?**

**Lo mismo que he estado haciendo todo el semestre.**

**Concentrarme en aprobar.**

**Al menos sé que lo tengo de mi lado.**

**De alguna forma, me hace sentir…**

**Seguro.**

* * *

Michimiya

**yo diría que daichi está mejor de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo**

**:)**

* * *

Sawamura

**te puedo preguntar algo?**

**cuando dijiste que todos sus amigos eran gay**

**eso incluia a la otra ayudante?**

**Erm.**

**La vimos de la mano con otra chica hoy.**

**...**

**¿Vas a estar bien?**

**si, tranquilo**

**solo… necesito un poco de tiempo para dejarlo caer**

**Eres un hombre fuerte, Hayato.**

* * *

Sawamura

**¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!**

**¡Ahora sí que me fue bien!**

**Por primera vez en el año, los números no están en rojo.**

**genial!**

**Además, acabo de pedirle a Suga que me ayude a estudiar para el examen.**

**!**

**Y me dijo que sí.**

**wow daichi!**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Suena como una cita.**

**¿Sabes qué? Haz todas las bromas que quieras.**

**Estoy de muy buen humor como para enfadarme.**

**tu le pediste a el que te ayudara?**

**Sí, es lo que acabo de decir.**

**me sorprendes!**

**tu nunca pides ayuda?**

**Ah, ¿no?**

**Pero si Suga me ha estado ayudando todo el semestre.**

**no fue el el que se ofrecio primero?**

**Pues…**

**Vamos, no soy tan independiente, ¿o sí?**

**si**

**si lo eres**

**Oh.**

**de verdad te gusta**

**… Sí.**

**Supongo que sí.**

* * *

Era una regla no escrita que el primer día de vacaciones era para dormir hasta tarde. El derecho sagrado de todo estudiante, desde primaria hasta la universidad. Hayato Ikejiri en especial se tomaba esta tradición en serio.

Tal vez, demasiado en serio. Cuando el teléfono lo despertó, ya eran las tres veinticinco de la tarde.

Y aunque todavía tenía sueño, cuando leyó el nombre de Michimiya en la pantalla, supo que ya podía ir despidiéndose de su cama por el día.

—¿Aló?

 _< <¡Aló~oh! ¿Dónde estás?,>>_sonó la voz de su amiga desde el teléfono. Oh, ¿no habían quedado de juntarse ese día?

—¿En mi cama?

_< <¿Todavía? ¡¿Qué hora crees que es?!>>_

—Como las tres y media, ¿no?

_< <¡Exacto! ¡Dijimos que nos íbamos a encontrar en los helados a las tres! ¡Sal de la cama!>>_

—Ughhhh —a regañadientes, Hayato se sentó y puso los pies en el piso. A medida que se iba despertando, sus sentidos cobraron vida y sintió el aroma del almuerzo llenarlo de energía. Ese día, su mamá había hecho pasta—. ¿No lo podemos cambiar? Anoche me quedé hasta tarde y me siento muy cansado…

_< <¿Haciendo qué? Ya saliste de vacaciones.>>_

—Exacto, al fin puedo dedicarme al LoL sin culpa.

_< <Niño rata.>>_

—A mucha honra —dijo mientras tomaba una polera limpia y se la intentaba poner sin soltar el celular.

Michimiya suspiró. << _Sólo apresúrate, ¿sí? >>_

—Ya, me estoy vistiendo —muy bien, la parte de arriba estaba lista. ¿Necesitaba peinarse? Nah. Si sólo encontrara un par de pantalones…—. Almuerzo y salgo en media hora.

_< <Ya. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Llevo esperando mucho! Come aquí y ya.>>_

—Pero mamá hizo pasta… —gimió él.

 _< <Y yo llevo media hora esperando sola,>>_ gimió ella, burlándose.

—¿Y que hay de Daichi? —comentó de pasada, y justo entonces encontró unos jeans bajo la cama. Perfecto.

_< <Lo acabo de llamar, pero dice que está ocupado todo el día. ¡Qué descaro! Y eso que planificamos esta junta hace semanas.>>_

—Oh, verdad. Su último examen es mañana, debe estar estudiando.

_< <¿Eh? ¿En serio? Aaaah, ahora me siento mal por enojarme. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?>>_

—Porque está con Suga y no quiere que lo molestemos.

 _< <... Oooooh. Así que de _eso _se trata… >>_

Michimiya se quedó callada, probablemente sopesando esta nueva información.

Hayato salió de casa y corrió hasta la parada del autobús sin colgar el celular.

—Ya voy en camino, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible.

_< <Hmm, pensándolo mejor, tómate tu tiempo.>>_

—… Aw, ¿no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que me saltara el almuerzo?

_< <Por amor de Dios, Ikejiri, vas a almorzar helado, ¿qué diría tu yo de niño si te escuchara quejarte así?>>_

* * *

Después de pasar a la heladería fueron a ver una película, y como la última vez, también era de dibujos animados. Él en realidad prefería las de acción, pero Michimiya era la que se conseguía entradas para esas cosas, así que no podía quejarse. La última había estado muy buena, pero fue emocionalmente agotadora. Esta al menos se veía más colorida…

_“Llévala a la luna por mí.”_

¡Noooooooo!

Cuando salieron del cine, Hayato seguía llorando.

—Ya, ya —Michimiya le daba unas palmadas en la espalda mientras revisaba su celular. A ella no le había afectado tanto, ¿por qué? ¿Es que no tenía corazón?

—Oye, ¿con quién hablas?

—¿Eh? —ella se hizo la loca—. ¡Con nadie!

Un simple vistazo a la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que estaba mensajeando a Daichi.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber cómo le va.

Hayato leyó el último texto en voz alta:

—¿“ _Shalalala kiss the boy_ ”?

—Eso cuenta como preocuparse.

Además, la pantalla estaba llena sólo por el lado de Michimiya. Daichi aún no le respondía, y el mensaje más antiguo que se veía era de hace tres horas: << _heeeeey!!! no me dijiste que iba a estudiar con tu ~*profe*~, pillín! más te vale que pases todos tus cursos ;) >>_

Uh… eso no podía ser bueno.

—¿Has estado con esto todo el día?

Ahora sí, Michimiya no hizo nada para esconder su sonrisa traviesa.

—Oye —Hayato trató de sonar serio, aunque todavía tenía la voz un poco rara por haber llorado—, déjalo, ¿sí? Daichi de verdad está tratando de estudiar, el examen es en dos días.

Michimiya hizo un puchero, pero Ikejiri no se dejó vencer. No. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Al final, ella se rindió.

—Está bien, pero me vas a ayudar a interrogarlo cuando termine.

—Si pasa algo, probablemente venga el mismo a decirnos.

—Cierto.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó volando. Michimiya no tenía planeado nada más aparte comer y ver películas, así que decidió que quería recorrer la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, sólo por el placer de caminar. En ese momento, ya casi era de noche.

Hayato de verdad había echado de menos las salidas con sus amigos cuando estaba en clases. Incluso a Daichi apenas lo veía de vez en cuando en la universidad, ya que sus horarios de ese semestre simplemente no cuadraban. Además, no era lo mismo cuando faltaba uno de los tres.

Con todo, se encontró disfrutando mucho ese día, a solas con Michimiya. Lo cual, lo hacía sentirse como un pésimo amigo para Daichi. Pero hey, él estaba con Suga, ¿no? No era como si lo estuviese pasando mal, incluso aunque estuviesen sólo estudiando.

Pero hablando de eso, la zona por la que estaban andando era una que Hayato conocía demasiado bien.

—Oh, mira, ¿no es esa tu universidad? —dijo Yui con un tono que no se esforzaba en sonar inocente.

Hayato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Oye, ¿crees que Daichi siga allí? ¡Podríamos ir a saludar! —Michimiya sonreía de oreja a oreja, y no necesitó decir lo siguiente para que Hayato supiese qué era lo que había planeado desde el principio—. Así, de paso, podría conocer al famoso profesorcito, ¿qué dices?

Esto iba a terminar muy, pero que muy mal.

—Sabes — _piensa rápido, Hayato, tienes que salir de aquí_ —, igual es muy tarde. Seguro ya se fue a casa. Y nosotros también deberíamos.

—¿Tú crees? Vamos igual, sólo por si acaso.

—Mira, incluso aunque todavía sigan ahí, creo que no deberíamos ir a molestarlos. Daichi de verdad necesita pasar el examen del viernes.

—Ay, ¿qué tiene? Llevan horas estudiando.

—Michimiya, en serio, puedes conocerlo otro día.

—¡Pero yo quiero conocerlo ahora!

—¡No puedes entrar ahí! Si él te ve puede llevarse una idea equivocada, ¡y Daichi ya está lo suficiente estresado como para volver a reprobar-!

Hayato se llevó una mano a la boca tan rápido que le dolierion los dientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Michimiya sin comprender— ¿Volver a reprobar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Daichi no reprobó ningún ramo el semestre pasado.

Hayato trató de decir algo que no lo arruinara más, pero sólo quedó como un tonto mientras la noción llegaba a Michimiya.

—No… ¡ese imbécil!

Y de inmediato se fue corriendo a la universidad.

—¡Michimiya, espera! —Hayato tras ella, pero era más rápida y pronto la perdió de vista.

Entonces, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tenía que advertirle a Daichi. Sacó su teléfono e intentó buscar su nombre como pudo mientras corría. Llamó una vez.

Daichi le colgó.

—¡No! ¡Maldición, contesta!

Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez le rezó a los dioses porque Yui no hubiese llegado ya a la biblioteca. Apenas escuchó que respondía, comenzó a hablar.

—¡Daichi, lo siento! ¡De verdad no quise hacerlo!

_< <Eso, más te vale pedir disculpas. Tienes idea de->>_

—¡Michimiya sabe! —lo interrumpió él.

_< <... ¿Qué es lo que sabe?>>_

* * *

Cuando Hayato entró a la sala de estudios, lo que vio fue:

  1. a Suga, detrás de una mesa, sin saber qué hacer;
  2. a Daichi siendo retenido por una chica la mitad de fuerte que él;
  3. a Yui Michimiya, con cara de que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.



—Um…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de trivia: este fic originalmente iba a tener dos capítulos. No sé cómo llegué a quince pero ahora mismo me quiero morir.
> 
> Nunca está de más recordarles que me den follow en [mi blog de Haikyuu!!](http://nintendosatori.tumblr.com/) para que hablemos de volleyball gay.  
>  Also, a veces posteo screencaps de los wips en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LongTimeNoKiwi).  
>  Y ya que estamos sigan mi [main](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/) xoxo.


	13. Intermedio: Escucha a Yui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey! Esta es la cuarta parte de una MULTIUPDATE!!!! La cual empieza en el capítulo diez. Si aún no lo has leído, haz click atrás.]
> 
> *deja este [hermoso fanart](https://twitter.com/kageyaMai/status/656276798863482880/photo/1) hecho por maité y se va a morir bajo la lluvia*

En su defensa, Yui sí trató de calmarse, aun a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho ( _y las ganas)_ de mandar a los dos a la mierda. Ella hubiese seguido con su indignación de no ser porque Daichi había entrado en pánico.

—Esto no está pasando, _esto no está pasando_ —repetía, una y otra vez.

—Daichi, tienes que calmarte…

—¡No puedo calmarme! —exclamó él— ¡No puedo hacer nada! Todo lo que había conseguido avanzar fue por él —le costaba articular las palabras y respirar al mismo tiempo. Cuando empezó a hiperventilar, Ikejiri lo acompañó a uno de los sillones para que se sentara. Daichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¡Y yo lo arruiné todo! Él me había salvado, y ahora se fue.

Yui estaba haciendo un trabajo sobrehumano para contenerse, pero tampoco era tan despiadada como para no ver que la cosa se había desenvuelto de la peor manera posible. Suga se había visto involucrado porque ella no quiso esperar para enfrentar a Daichi, y ahora todo se le había venido encima.

Pero, Dios, estaba tan cabreada. Ya no había tiempo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si no lo dejas de lado ahora vas a reprobar? —dijo— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Michimiya —rogó Ikejiri—, ¿no crees que ya tiene suficiente?

—¡No, Ikejiri, no creo que tenga suficiente! Daichi fue el que mintió y no quiso pedir ayuda, y ahora quedan  _dos putos días_ para el examen. Si no lo pasa, no sólo va a desperdiciar el trabajo de todo un semestre, sino de _tres años_.

Ikejiri ya no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Bien, ella tampoco lo había perdonado todavía. Se lo había pedido,  _personalmente_ , que le dijera si algo llegara a pasar.

Entonces, Daichi habló de nuevo, pero todavía tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos así que apenas se entendió.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes repetir? —le pidió Ikejiri.

—¿Y qué tal si ya no lo logro? ¿Cuál es el punto de seguir?

Por lo tanto, Yui Michimiya quisiera que sus esfuerzos fuesen tomados en cuenta a la hora de ser juzgada. Que no se diga que no lo intentó.

Dio dos zancadas hasta el sillón, agarró a Daichi por la parte trasera de la chaqueta, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Ikejiri gritó de sorpresa, y Daichi se hubiese caído si Yui todavía no lo hubiese estado sujetando.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó ella— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que has pasado te vas a rendir, así de simple?!

—¡Por su puesto que no es tan simple! —le gritó él de vuelta mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona del impacto y se zafaba de su agarre— ¡¿Pero qué otra cosa me queda?! ¡Ya lo intenté todo, y no importó! Al final sólo logré aplazarlo, pero ya no hay tiempo, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Chicos, por favor… —intentó calmarlos Ikejiri, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención.

Yui volvió a agarrarlo, y esta vez Daichi sí opuso resistencia.

—¡Suéltame!

Pero Yui, lejos de obedecerlo, dejó salir toda la ira que llevaba consigo de golpe.

— _¡¿Quieres arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida?!_

Solos los tres en la biblioteca, sin nadie más haciendo ruido, las palabras de Yui hicieron eco mientras Daichi e Ikejiri guardaban silencio. Ella dejó ir a Daichi y repitió de memoria: 

—¿Qué vas a hacer después? ¿Pensar en cómo nunca te atreviste? ¿Imaginando qué hubiese pasado de no haberte echado para atrás en el último minuto? Si de verdad crees que no puedes hacerlo, ¡entonces ya perdiste, aunque todavía falten dos días! 

Ella lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. Daichi pareció recordar...

—Eso fue lo que yo te dije.

—¿Te acuerdas? ¿De verdad lo sentiste en ese entonces o sólo estabas siendo un hipócrita?

Yui no esperó su respuesta y simplemente caminó hacia la salida. 

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Ikejiri. 

— _Nos_ vamos —corrigió ella—. Daichi tiene que pasar ese examen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando termine esta cosa voy a volver al principio a editar todo el formato y que se vea HOMOGÉNEO POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA


	14. Intermedio: Piensa, Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey! Esta es la quinta parte de una MULTIUPDATE!!!! La cual empieza en el capítulo diez. Si aún no lo has leído, haz click atrás.]

**Daichi,**

**Tienes todo lo necesario para dar un buen examen mañana**

**Yo sé que puedes hacer esto**

**Y tú también**

**No te rindas sin pelear**

**Es lo mínimo que me debes**

 

Releyendo el mensaje por última vez antes de entrar a la sala del examen, Daichi se dio cuenta de que Suga tenía razón.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los tres estaban sentados en el living de la casa de Hayato. El calor del verano era sofocante, pero más aún lo era la dolorosa realidad.

Suga estaba ignorando a Daichi.

—Honestamente, te lo mereces —le había dicho Yui. Daichi estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Al final, había pasado el curso. La noticia llegó a las dos de la tarde del lunes siguiente y Daichi se sintió tan aliviado, tan _feliz_ que pensó que se iba a desmayar de incredulidad. Era como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración por todo un año y ahora por fin podía dejarla salir. Lo primero que hizo cuando le entregaron la nota fue ir a contárselo a Suga.

Ya había pasado un mes. Estaban a pleno verano y él ni siquiera le había dejado un visto.

—¿Pero estás seguro que no quiere saber nada más de ti? —preguntó Hayato.

—Pues… —Daichi empezó a recapitular los acontecimientos de esas vacaciones—. Hace poco hablé con Oikawa, le pregunté cómo estaba Suga, en caso de que no me hubiese respondido porque no ha podido entrar a su cuenta… —en vacaciones, sin tiempo para revisar sus redes sociales. Sip, no tenía mucho sentido, pero Daichi estaba relativamente desesperado por cualquier oportunidad. Suspiró—. La cosa es que me contó que ni siquiera ha hablado de mí en todo este tiempo. Oikawa ha tratado de presionarlo, pero Suga siempre cambia el tema.

Los tres suspiraron.

Daichi creía que podía arreglar las cosas (después de todo, había sobrevivido el semestre, el examen y a _Yui_ ), pero para eso debía hablar con Suga, contarle todo con sus propias palabras y explicarle las razones que había tenido para mentirle, aunque en retrospectiva fueran completamente ridículas.

—Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso si él no me deja hablarle.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que terminen las vacaciones? —sugirió Yui— Están en la misma universidad, no es como si no lo vayas a ver en el campus eventualmente.

—No es mala idea —la apoyó Hayato

—Ya pensé en eso, pero si me está evitando, ¿qué me dice que no intentará huir?

—Puedes obligarlo que te escuche, eres más grande y fuerte que él.

—Hayato, no voy a _acosarlo_.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros. Increíble.

—Además, no puedo esperar. Todo esto pasó porque dejé que el tiempo pasara sin hacer nada.

Cada uno se sumió en sus propias ideas. Daichi volvía a pensar en Suga cada vez que bajaba la guardia, en sus ojos amables y cansados, su sonrisa sincera, su cabello plateado, su lunar... En su expresión decepcionada al enterarse de todo.

Ni siquiera esperaba que lo perdonara. Sólo quería, _necesitaba_ decirle lo mucho que había hecho por él y lo arrepentido que se sentía. La sola noción de que Suga pensaba que nada de lo que había hecho por él había servido lo estaba consumiendo.

—¿Has probado llamar? —sugirió Hayato.

—Tampoco contesta, simplemente las deja sonar. Dudo que nada con mi nombre en ello sea una buena idea.

—Podrías usar mi teléfono.

Daichi se lo pensó, pero acabó rechazando la idea.

—No, no quiero engañarlo. Ya le he mentido lo suficiente.

Hayato y Yui intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces, lo que necesitas —empezó Yui— es una forma de hablar con él de manera que estés seguro que te escuche.

—Pero si sabe que eres tú —siguió Hayato—, lo más probable es que te evite.

—Pero tampoco quieres engañarlo. Si va a escucharte, debe hacerlo voluntariamente.

—Sabiendo que tú lo escribiste.

—Sin que se vea que eres tú.

Pan comido.

Daichi gimió y se balanceó hacia atrás en su silla. Hayato lo regañó, pero él no le prestó atención. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma…

Y la había.

Oh no, la había.

—Creo que… se me acaba de ocurrir-

Perdió el equilibrio sobre la silla y Yui y Hayato apenas alcanzaron a agarrarlo antes de que se cayera. Cuando estuvo a salvo de nuevo, ellos le preguntaron qué es lo que se le había ocurrido.

Daichi hubiese preferido golpearse a sugerir lo que estaba a punto de sugerir.

—Antes de contarles... quiero que sepan que voy a tener que desprenderme de toda la dignidad que me queda.

Yui se encogió de hombros.

—Es el precio mínimo que debes pagar.

Hayato estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Perfecto.

Ahora tenía un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así fue como resolví el punto de tensión más importante de toda la historia en seis palabras. Espero que no haya sido anticlimático.
> 
> SO, les quiero pedir dos favores:  
> *Primero, cuando el plan se revele, finjan sorpresa. Just humour me.  
> *Segundo, perdónenme... mañana salgo súper tarde de una prueba así que no sé si pueda subir el cap a tiempo. :'^)  
> Eso. Besitos.


	15. Confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es con orgullo que digo esto por última vez: ¡perdón por el atraso!  
> ...  
> orgullo lo de que es la última, ok? no de que venga tarde  
> omfg lo siento tanto

**Pasé el curso.**

**Todo gracias a ti.**

* * *

> Resultados de la evaluación docente para el curso Física III-2
> 
> **El profesor de cabecera…**
> 
> (...)
> 
> **El profesor ayudante…**
> 
>   * ... Es puntual: 10/10
>   * ... Se maneja con los contenidos de la clase: 8,4/10
>   * ... Posee una buena relación con sus alumnos: 10/10
>   * Comentarios:  
>  "Enseña bien, pero se pone nervioso."  
>  "Siempre se preocupa porque todos entendamos la materia."  
>  "Tiene que ser más asertivo, pero en general hace un buen trabajo."  
>  "A veces explica un poco rápido…"  
> "Es considerado y ayuda a sus alumnos."
> 


* * *

En tres líneas, Suga consiguió lo que más había deseado durante el semestre, probablemente incluso en todo el año. Así que sí había hecho algo bien después de todo.

Pero él no se sentía contento.

Cerró la pestaña sin siquiera releer los resultados.

* * *

A mediados del verano, Suga había vuelto a casa de sus padres por el resto de las vacaciones. Ellos lo recibieron, como siempre, con una pequeña cena de bienvenida. Su papá cocinaba como nadie más en el mundo, pero Suga obviamente no había heredado esa habilidad.

—No puedo creer que ya vayas a entrar a tu último año —empezó mamá, con aire melancólico—. Pensar que ayer mismo estaba toda deprimida porque te ibas a ir de casa.

—Lo vas a hacer llorar —advirtió papá—. Mira que Koushi salió igual de sensible que tú, ¿es así cómo quieres pasar esta tarde en familia?

—No es verdad —protestó Suga, pero lo cierto es que ya empezaba a sentir la garganta apretada y los ojos llorosos. Aaah, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sensible?

—¿Para qué son estas reuniones familiares si no podemos ponernos emotivos? Mi _bebé_ ya está por titularse.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Y dime, Koushi, ¿tuviste un buen semestre? —dijo su padre en un intento por cambiar el tema.

Hubo un pequeño lapso entre pregunta y respuesta, aunque no fue lo suficientemente grande como para levantar sospechas. Suga sabía exactamente qué responder.

—Aprobé todas mis clases y recibí muy buenas evaluaciones en mi ayudantía.

Papá lo felicitó con una porción extra de postre mientras mamá volvía a su discurso nostálgico. La cena estuvo deliciosa.

* * *

Suga se había pasado el último mes tratando de acallar sus pensamientos

_Al final, todo salió bien sin que tuvieras que hacer nada._

Más tarde, solo en su habitación, esta noción volvió a él como un invitado no deseado. Aunque había aprendido a controlarlo con el paso de los días, era en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad durante la noche que más le costaba defenderse de su propia cabeza.

Necesitaba distraerse, así que encendió su computadora y abrió la página de confesiones, la cual no revisaba desde hace semanas.

* * *

> Confesión #1467:
> 
> “Ya gente, vengo por la revancha. Recomienden animé.”
> 
> **A 4 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 2 comentarios** (Ocultar)
>
>> yo me se hartos, te gustan de deportes?
>> 
>> Hmmm, no sé, no me llaman mucho la atención.

* * *

> Confesión #1455:
> 
> “hasta la vista ramos de mierda, nunca mas voy a tomar un matemático”
> 
> **A 235 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 53 veces - 5 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1457:
> 
> “Libre soy, libre soy No puedo ocultarlo más Libre soy, libre soy Libertad sin vuelta atrás”
> 
> **A 13 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 5 veces - 1 comentario** (Ocultar)
>
>> NO! TODO MENOS ESA CANCIÓN!!

* * *

> Confesión #1448:
> 
> “Es idea mia o paso algo?
> 
> Porque segun yo ya-saben-quien andaba medio decaido, y justo ya-saben-cual no vino hoy a clases...”
> 
> **A 4 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 10 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

> Confesión #1430:
> 
> “En mi opinión, la fiesta de fin de semestre de este año dejó mucho que desear. ¿Qué pasó, gente? ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu universitario? Las cosas han cambiado mucho, recuerdo que antes cuando yo iba en prim… Leer más
> 
> **A 34 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 106 veces - 456 comentarios** ( Expandir)

* * *

Para cuando llegó a la última confesión que había leído, llevaba riéndose un buen rato. Dios, qué asco de página.

En el tiempo que le tomó ponerse al día, ya habían subido un par de confesiones más. Decidió que no había nada de malo en leerlas antes de irse a dormir.

Refrescó el sitio y…

…

No podía ser.

 

> Confesión #1470:
> 
> “Confieso que fui un idiota.
> 
> Lo siento, nunca debí mentirle.”
> 
> **A 3 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**
> 
>  

Alguien tocó la puerta y Suga cerró el computador de golpe.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Koushi, es mamá.

—¡Oh! Uh, digo, pasa.

Su madre abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando desde el pasillo. Suga sintió su pulso acelerarse, como si lo hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

—Cariño, ¿va todo bien?

—Pff, claro que sí —dijo él de la forma más sospechosa posible.

Su madre alzó una ceja, luego entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de su escritorio.

—Hace un rato en la cena te pusiste algo nervioso cuando tu papá te preguntó por la universidad.

Oh, así que de eso se trataba. Suga sintió el alivio recorrerle el cuerpo antes de darse cuenta que, de hecho, su madre sí lo había descubierto. Ups.

—Está bien que tengas tus propios secretos, ya eres un adulto —empezó ella en un tono que indicaba que quería saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Mamá, no es nada. Sólo ha sido… un año agotador —bueno, eso no era mentira. Suga llevaba un mes de vacaciones y aún se sentía cansado física y mentalmente, pero eso era lo normal.

El agotamiento emocional, por otro lado, era algo que llevaba cargando desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiene que ver con la ayudantía? —intentó ella— Sé que las clases eran importantes para ti.

Y lo fueron. Lo seguían siendo, pero Suga ya no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido una buena idea.

El problema con las ayudantías era que no significaban nada, no para él. A pesar de todo, cuando se graduara, sólo habrían sido una linda experiencia, y eso le daba miedo. Suga de verdad había disfrutado mucho de esos meses como profesor.

Pero mamá y papá ya habían hecho tanto por él, ¿qué le dirían si lo escucharan, quejándose y siendo tan malagradecido?

—Ya se los dije, me fue bien.

Ella no pareció creerle del todo, pero decidió no seguir presionándolo por ese lado.

—¿Será que conociste a alguien?

Y luego, estaba _eso_.

La forma en que mamá lo miraba daba a entender que sabía más de lo que él creía. Suga no ganaría nada tratando de hacerse el desentendido, no con ese tema.

—… Tal vez —admitió derrotado.

Su madre se rió y Suga empezó a lamentar los años de buena comunicación con sus padres que los habían hecho conocerlo tan bien. Ella se veía lista para jugar a las veinte preguntas. Suga miró su computadora de reojo y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Pero eso… —dijo él, antes de que la conversación pudiera siquiera empezar— ya no importa, no te preocupes por ello.

Mamá lo conocía, por supuesto que iba a darse cuenta del subtexto de lo que acababa de decir.

—Ay, Koushi…

Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo de oso, y Suga se lo devolvió inmediatamente. No estaba llorando, y tampoco se sentía especialmente triste por ello, pero aún así la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos, sintiéndose a salvo, como cuando era un niño.

Cuando la dejó ir, ella sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y dijo:

—Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

—Gracias, mamá.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente y luego lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Suga se quedó sentado en silencio unos minutos más, pensando. La noción no deseada seguía ahí con él, como todo el verano.

_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste realmente?_

_…_

_¿Sabes qué? Muchas cosas._

Por eso se sentía tan cansado: porque había hecho algo. Había aprendido.

¿Qué sabía ahora? Mil cosas más de las que sabía hace un año, un semestre, un mes. Pero claro que no serviría si no hacía nada con ello.

Aún tenía _mucho_ por hacer. Todo lo que no había hecho en los últimos años.

Y era verdad, sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para él.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. Aún tenía mucho de lo que hablar con ellos.

* * *

Un mes después, tres días antes de la vuelta a clases, las oficinas de la Universidad estaban lejos de la época en la que había filas para todo. Sin embargo, la espera todavía estaba dentro de la definición de “eterna”. Suga ya llevaba media hora esperando a que lo llamaran.

Y que conste que no le molestaba esperar, para nada. Él se consideraba a sí mismo una persona paciente. El problema es que las esperas largas se hacían aburridas. ¿Y qué hacía uno cuando se aburría? Sacaba el celular.

Así que ahora, estaba en una sala moderadamente poblada de gente frente a la cual no podía gritar.

Por mucho que lo _necesitara._

 

> Confesión #1498:
> 
> “Confieso que nunca podré pagar todo lo que hizo por mí. Sólo quiero pedirle disculpas.”
> 
> **A 5 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

 

Las probabilidades eran mínimas.

Sin embargo, Suga tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de los chismes, y ahora mismo éste no dejaba de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez: _Es él, totalmente._

Pero es que era _absurdo_.

_Aunque no imposible._

_No, es improbable. Literalmente. No tenemos forma de probarlo._

_Tampoco tienes forma de probar que_ no _es._

_Esto es ridículo._

_¿Qué cosa? ¿El hecho de que claramente es él y lo estés negando? ¿O la parte en la que, de todas las opciones posibles, esté usando la página de confesiones?_

—Sugawara, ya puede pasar.

Suga guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y dio por finalizada la discusión... consigo mismo. En ese momento tenía cosas realmente importantes de lo que preocuparse.

(Iba a ser un semestre largo.)

* * *

> Confesión #1512:
> 
> “Confieso que siempre he admirado su forma de ser y la pasión con la que se dedica a las cosas que más le gustan.”
> 
> **A 2 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 1 comentario** ( Expandir)
> 
>  

…

* * *

El verano llegó a su fin y los estudiantes de la facultad apenas tuvieron tiempo para adaptarse de vuelta a la rutina universitaria. No bien dieron inicio las clases y ya se habían publicado las fechas de evaluaciones y exámenes de todo el semestre. Siempre era bueno recordarles que no tenían escapatoria.

—¿Quién da tareas en la primera semana? —fue lo que Suga escuchó decir a Iwaizumi cuando se les unió en la mesa a mitad del almuerzo el viernes, postre de frutas en mano (no había sido lo suficientemente rápido)—. Sólo porque tenemos la primera práctica a la vuelta de la esquina creen que ya no tenemos derecho a tiempo libre.

—Bueno, ¿no es mejor llegar preparados a la práctica? Imagina lo que pasaría si estuvieses en tu primer día y creyeras que sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, pero justo te ponen a cargo de la cosa que no estudiaste y… —Yachi siguió con ese hilo de pensamiento por un rato. Desde que ella y Shimizu habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, ahora también formaba parte de su grupo de almuerzo/estudio. Si bien la mesa ahora estaba más apretada, la adición de la chica de segundo había sido beneficiosa para el grupo, tanto porque Shimizu se veía más animada como el hecho de que Oikawa tenía que bajarle el tono a sus chistes de mal gusto.

Y hablando de Oikawa, él se hallaba, como no, enfrascado en la importante tarea de afinar su guitarra. Suga se sentó entre él y Shimizu. Ella lo saludó con un gesto silencioso mientras Oikawa tomaba parte en la importante discusión.

—Hitoka, déjalo, a Iwa le gusta quejarse por todo.

—¿Qué me quejo por todo? Serás un… tú eres la persona más melodramática en esta mesa.

—Exacto. Y aún así no me ves a mí lloriqueando por mi carga académica. Incluso Koushi, que es el que tiene más derecho que nadie de descargarse tanto de sus clases como la ayudantía, entiende que estamos almorzando y que nadie quiere oír a otro sufriendo mientras come.

Una de las ventajas más claras de la adición de Yachi al grupo era que Iwaizumi ya no podía ser tan brusco por miedo a causarle un paro cardiaco a la chiquilla, pero eso no significaba que Oikawa se comportara mejor, por lo que la situación usualmente acababa derivando a que Iwaizumi intentaba buscar formas más discretas de disciplina, como patearlo por debajo de la mesa. Oikawa chilló justo cuando Suga había hablado.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

—Um, disculpa, Suga, ¿decías? —preguntó Yachi.

—Ah, no voy a hacer la ayudantía este semestre.

Cuatro pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando y entonces, ahí sí que Oikawa se alteró.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si te fue bien en la evaluación!

—Bueno, eso fue el semestre pasado. No significa que vaya a hacerlo igual este también.

—¿Y las recomendaciones del profesor de cabecera? —insistió él— ¿No me dijiste que te había pedido personalmente que estuvieras este año?

—Así es, pero no acepté —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oye —empezó Iwaizumi—, ¿no tendrá esto que ver con…?

—Simplemente no tengo tiempo —lo interrumpió Suga—. Oikawa ya lo dijo, es nuestro último año de carrera.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa. Oikawa e Iwaizumi intercambiaron miradas mientras Yachi pasaba la vista de una persona a otra sin saber realmente qué hacer. Entonces, Oikawa volvió a hablar.

—Kiyoko, ¿tú sabías de esto?

La aludida asintió. De alguna manera, esto pareció convencer al astrónomo de que Suga no les estaba gastando la broma más rebuscada del mundo. Suga bufó.

—Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.

—Lo sé —dijo Oikawa—. Es sólo que habías estado tan emocionado el semestre pasado que me sorprende que lo hayas dejado ir tan fácilmente.

Suga era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no responder ante su provocación. Oikawa debía sentirse herido de que no se lo hubiese dicho antes, después de todo. En vez de eso, decidió ofrecerle una tregua.

—Al menos significa que ahora tendré más tiempo para mí mismo. Y ya que tengo un vacío que llenar, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías recomendarme alguna serie con la que obsesionarme durante el semestre.

Los ojos de Oikawa se encendieron de determinación, e Iwaizumi, quien sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar, gruñó algo parecido a “Oh, magnífico, aquí vamos”.

—Qué bueno que lo menciones, porque hace unos meses anunciaron que van a sacar una miniserie de Los Expedientes X el próximo año y justo estaba pensando maratonearme la original y las películas…

Kiyoko tomó sus cosas, a Yachi, y abandonó el lugar de la manera más tranquila posible mientras los hombres se dedicaban a ñoñear.

* * *

> Confesión #1517:
> 
> “@#1498, que te hace pensar que va a perdonarte asi como asi?
> 
> y sabes que no tienes que poner 'confieso' cada vez que mandas una confesion, verdad?”
> 
> **A 10 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 3 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

Pero, como era de esperarse, Oikawa no dejó ir el tema tan fácilmente.

Al final de su última clase de ese mismo día, él le preguntó de nuevo al respecto. Suga no se sentía seguro de cómo explicarlo.

—Te prometo que no lo hice por un impulso, o porque esté tratando de huír. Estuve pensándolo por mucho tiempo y de verdad creo que es lo correcto.

Oikawa no dejó ver lo que estaba pensando hasta el último minuto. Suga sabía que detrás de sus ojos calculadores podía haber cualquier cosa.

Sólo esperaba no haberlo decepcionado, de verdad había sido una decisión difícil.

—Probablemente sólo estás complicando las cosas más de lo necesario.

Suga desvió la mirada, sintiendo un poco de culpa. _Puede ser, es lo único que sé hacer, después de todo._

—Pero —siguió Oikawa— si de verdad es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo.

Y le sonrió. No su sonrisa prefabricada que hacía a novatos y novatas desmayarse por igual, sino una de verdad, de esas de amigo.

—Gracias, Oikawa.

A veces, Suga sentía que no se merecía tener un amigo tan bueno como él.

Los dos salieron al patio. La fiesta de inicio de clases estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

> Confesión #1524:
> 
> “@#1517
> 
> Nada. Honestamente, dudo que lo merezca. Pero aún así quiero que me escuche y al menos acepte mi disculpa.”
> 
> **A 7 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

 

Obviamente, él era el mejor de los dos.

* * *

Suga no se arrepentía, en verdad había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un pequeño vacío después de haberse hecho a la idea de las clases por todo un semestre. Le pasó algo parecido cuando dejó las tutorías con su prima, sólo que ahora tenía el dudoso privilegio de saber por qué. Al menos entender lo que le estaba pasando le daba una sensación hueca de reafirmación.

Aún así, era un poco nostálgico

De vez en cuando se topaba con algunos de sus chicos de Física III. La mayoría de las veces los reconocía a primera vista. Le sorprendió un poco ver que eran ellos quienes lo saludaban primero, y a veces hasta se quedaban conversando unos minutos en medio de un pasillo. Ellos le preguntaban si seguía haciendo clases. Suga respondía con la verdad; más de alguno comentaba que era una lástima. En lo que llevaba del semestre, ya se lo debía haber dicho a todos.

Bueno, casi todos.

* * *

> Confesión #1530:
> 
> “@#1524, y si no te quiere escuchar?”
> 
> **A 12 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

Pero con o sin ayudantía, el resto del semestre siguió su curso natural. Suga adoptó fácilmente su rutina de pre-estrés y al mes de clases ya se encontraba sumido en el caos auto-inducido de los trabajos y las pruebas. Sus amigos de la escuela habían comenzado a quejarse.

 _< <¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!>>_, le gritó Tanaka por el celular. Suga ya había aprendido a alejar el altavoz de sus oídos cuando iba a dar malas noticias. << _¡No te puedes bajar de la noche de tacos! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que me costó sacar a mi hermana de la casa? >>_

—Perdón, pero de verdad que no puedo salir. Tengo un informe y dos pruebas para la próxima semana. Sólo háganla sin mí.

_< <¡¡De ninguna manera!! La noche de tacos es amistad, hermandad, un contrato entre hombres que debe ser honrado hasta el final de los tiempos. Somos todos o nada.>>_

Suga se rió, de verdad apreciaba el espíritu de solidaridad de sus amigos.

—Prometo que apenas tenga tiempo, yo mismo pondré la casa.

Cuando colgó, Oikawa lo estaba mirando de lo más divertido.

—¿Qué?

—A la gente normal la regañan por salir a festejar mucho, no _muy poco_.

—¡Cállate! —Suga le dio un empujón que apenas y sacó a Oikawa de balance. Iban bajando las escaleras, después de todo. Hubiese sido peligroso hacer algo verdaderamente brusco.

Pero era verdad, él también echaba de menos tener tiempo libre, pero era una época complicada. Apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo, y a sus amigos de la universidad tampoco los veía muy seguido esos días. Con Oikawa sólo podía hablar en los ratos antes y después de las clases, como en ese momento.

—Por cierto —comentó Oikawa—, ¿has revisado la página de confesiones últimamente?

Corrección: Suga iba a tirarlo por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo de la misma manera casual.

—¿Nada te ha llamado la atención?

—No —mintió.

Oikawa sabía que mentía, Suga sabía que Oikawa sabía y Oikawa no necesitaba más que eso para hacerlo ceder eventualmente.

Pero oh, qué lástima, Suga justo iba apurado.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a imprimir unos documentos, nos vemos mañana.

Oikawa bufó.

—¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer? Llevas usando esa excusa desde que empezaron las clases, ¿sabes?

Suga le dio un último vistazo antes de irse. Podría decirle _o_ podía dejarlo con la duda un par de semanas más, cuando todo estuviese listo y no tuviese dudas al respecto. Decidió optar por lo segundo, sólo porque se había estado metiendo con él, y sonrió traviesamente.

—¡Cosas!

Y luego se fue bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

* * *

> Confesión #1535:
> 
> “@#1530
> 
> Seguiré intentándolo.”
> 
> **A 20 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 4 comentarios** (Expandir)

 

Buena suerte con eso.

* * *

Un día, cuando cada vez quedaba menos, se encontró con Yachi saliendo del edificio de las oficinas; la pobre llevaba cinco libros-mastodonte y apenas podía moverse.

—¡Yachi! —llamó él—, ¡¿necesitas ayuda?!

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién la estaba llamando, pareció relajarse un poco. Suga se preocupaba un poco por el estado de salud de esa niña.

—¡No te preocupes, estoy...!

Y, por supuesto, fue justo en ese momento que Yachi tropezó, de cara contra los libros. Suga se preocupaba _mucho_ por esa niña.

—Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?

—¡¡Sí!! —gritó ella, tirada en el suelo—¡Súper bie-! Ay, no, ¡se le dobló la portada! ¡Me van a betar de la biblioteca por vandalizar la propiedad pública!

—Yachi, tranquila, sólo es un libro —Suga la ayudó a ponerse de pie y después recogió tres de los mastodontes. Intentó leer uno de los títulos y sólo consiguió un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Y él era _astrónomo_ —. ¿De verdad les hacen leer estas cosas en segundo año?

—Hm, bueno —explicó ella, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falta—, son lecturas recomendadas. La profesora cree que nos hará bien familiarizarnos con la parte más fea de la carrera para no sufrir tanto en los últimos años.

Suga frunció el ceño.

—Eso es bastante sádico.

Yachi intentó hacer como si nada, pero le temblaban las piernas.

—¿A dónde llevamos estas? —preguntó Suga, para cambiar el tema.

—A la sala de fotocopias —respondió ella—. Ah, pero no es necesario que me acompañes...

—De ninguna manera. Vamos, no está tan lejos.

Suga encabezó la marcha. En el trayecto, él y Yachi se pusieron a hablar de lo terrible que eran sus carreras. Yachi le contó que antes de entrar a la universidad nunca había tenido una nota reprobatoria en una clase de matemáticas, pero que ahora tenía que esforzarse para pasar algunas clases con la nota mínima. Suga, por su parte, le dijo que algunas de sus clases las tenían en un observatorio real, pero que para esas tenía que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana y hacer un viaje de una hora. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en que no deseaban la carrera del otro.

Entonces, al llegar a una bifurcación del camino, Suga y Yachi tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo.

—Um, ¿no es más directo por este lado? —dijo ella.

—Oh, si te refieres a que es más corto, supongo que sí, pero este otro camino tiene menos gente y es más rápido de avanzar.

—Ah, bueno, no tengo tanta prisa.

—¿Segura? Te dolerán más los brazos si llevas peso por tanto tiempo.

Yachi iba a decir algo más, entonces tuvo un cambio de parecer y decidió seguir a Suga sin decir nada. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que la otra ruta pasaba por fuera del edificio de Geología.

* * *

> Confesión #1538:
> 
> “@#1535, y si al final acepta hablar contigo, solo para decirte que no quiere saber mas de ti, que haras entonces?”
> 
> **A 1 persona le gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios** (Expandir)

* * *

La oficina de la jefa de su carrera era bastante más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. Y no es que se sintiera apretado, pero usualmente las personas en puestos de tal poder aprovechaban mejor sus privilegios. De todas maneras, Astronomía sólo era una licenciatura, así que tal vez eso tenía algo que ver.

Lo que sí, la vista desde la ventana era maravillosa.

—Te quita el aliento, ¿no es así? —comentó ella al darse cuenta de que Suga se había quedado anonadado al entrar en la oficina— Es lo único que me mantiene de pie cuando tengo que quedarme toda la noche trabajando. Si tan solo vieras cómo se ve el firmamento en el horizonte… Claro que aquí en la ciudad la contaminación lumínica se lleva gran parte de la diversión, pero no por eso deja de ser un espectáculo.

La forma en la que hablaba de ello le recordaba a Oikawa, pero a él no lo podía imaginar en una posición de oficina. Su futuro estaba en algún observatorio en mitad de la nada, solos él y el infinito.

Pero a fin de cuentas, lo más importante era que ambos amaban lo que hacían. Suga también lo sabía.

—Volviendo a lo que nos atañe el día de hoy —continuó la profesora—, te alegrará saber que todo está en orden, Sugawara.

La mujer sacó una carpeta de su archivador con su nombre escrito en la portada.

—Ya es muy tarde para que cualquier cosa que diga te haga cambiar de parecer, pero entenderás que me siento decepcionada. Eres un alumno brillante, probablemente el mejor de tu año.

—Gracias —dijo Suga tímidamente.

—Antes de que terminemos, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que te llevó a tomar esta decisión? —preguntó ella—. Sólo es curiosidad, mi firma ya está en la hoja, aunque si es una respuesta muy personal no te obligaré a decirme.

Suga volvió su vista a la carpeta donde toda su carrera se resumía en menos de medio centímetro de grosor. Era un concepto extraño, pensar que la burocracia podía quitarle el alma a cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Esos documentos sólo registraban los resultados que había obtenido hasta entonces, pero Suga sabía lo que había vivido esos tres años.

Era cierto que se había adjudicado el primer lugar en casi todas sus clases desde el primer día, pero al final, eso no significaba nada. Suga sabía que había gente más digna que él de llevarse el título de mejor alumno de Astronomía. Por algo estaba allí en ese momento, después de todo.

Por algo no se había sentido más seguro de cualquier otra decisión en su vida.

—Podría decirse —empezó él— que es lo que llaman “vocación”.

* * *

> Confesión #1549:
> 
> “@#1538
> 
> Entonces, lo dejaré en paz.”
> 
> **A 0 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 5 comentarios** (Expandir)

 

Esa misma noche, Suga se encontró a sí mismo a oscuras en su habitación, sólo alumbrada por la luz pálida que emitía su celular. Eso debía ser terrible para la vista.

¿Cuánto llevaban de esto? Apenas habían pasado cinco semanas desde la vuelta a clases, pero no podía confiar en el tiempo de esa manera. Cuando pensaba en la última vez que lo había visto, todavía sentía la herida fresca, tomándolo del corazón y exprimiéndolo como una fruta bien madura.

Y sin embargo, cuando pensaba en todo lo demás, en las tardes de estudio, los encuentros en el pasillo, las conversaciones por internet, las mañanas en clase, en su sonrisa, radiante, su mente le decía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 

> Confesión #1482:
> 
> “Confieso que extraño hablar con él.”
> 
> **A 45 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 6 veces - 0 comentarios**

* * *

> Confesión #1550:
> 
> “confieso que yo también te extraño”
> 
> **A 0 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 0 veces - 0 comentarios**

 

Era así de simple.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Suga pudo darles a sus amigos la noticia.

—¡Me voy!

* * *

Iba a extrañar la facultad, con sus jardines y terrazas, las bancas en el patio, las canchas, incluso la cafetería; con todos sus problemas, la comida era deliciosa cuando alcanzabas a llegar a tiempo para comprar algo.

Suga sabía que el alumno promedio no la apreciaba ni la mitad de lo que él. Le echaba la culpa a haber sido parte del departamento de Astronomía, ubicado en los últimos tres pisos del edificio de Física, el más alto de todos. Era imposible no idealizar algo cuando podías ver todas las cosas buenas al mismo tiempo desde arriba.

Bueno, Suga también era bastante sentimental.

 

**Dime**

**Has visto alguna vez la universidad desde lo alto?**

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de la terraza, él ya estaba allí, de espaldas a la entrada, asomándose por la baranda. Suga no necesitaba verlo de frente para imaginarse la expresión de asombro que debía tener. Él mismo se había quedado boquiabierto en su primera vez allí.

Y eso que la vista no era especialmente única ni el edificio muy alto, apenas eran ocho pisos. Sin embargo, a veces las cosas así de simples bastaban para ponerte la carne de gallina.

Entonces, ¿qué era Suga? Nada. Él, su vida, su vocación y todo lo que fuera a hacer con ellas sí que sería simples comparado con eso.

Y aún así, cuando al fin se dio la vuelta, Daichi se lo quedó mirando, a _él_ , como si fuera la vista más sorprendente del mundo.

—Suga.

Y Suga, en su simpleza...

—... ¡¡Pfft!!

... estalló en carcajadas.

—Ay no —Daichi corrió hacia donde estaba y lo sostuvo antes de que se cayera de espaldas de la risa—. ¿Estás respirando? ¡Lo siento, no pensé que te ibas a poner así de nervioso-!

—¡No estoy - _ajajaja_! ¡Me- estoy riéndome de ti!

— _¿Perdón?_ —Daichi lo dejó caer de la impresión—. OHPORDIOS PERDÓN.

Suga ahora estaba en posición fetal en el suelo, tratando de calmarse, hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo. El dolor del golpe sólo lo había puesto más eufórico y- no, también dolía. Había caído sobre su cadera y ya podía sentir lo mucho que le iba a doler mañana. Pero la risa era más fuerte, así que por ahora podía ignorarlo.

—Es que... —respira, auch, jajaja— tú. Las confesiones. Después de haberme dicho lo mucho que detestas los chismes y más encima eres como un abuelo que no sabe usar las redes sociales Daichi qué quieres que haga yo ante eso es tan _absurdo_.

Daichi suspiró y lo dejó tranquilo en el suelo hasta que se calmara. Estaba bien, Suga tenía experiencia en pasar los ataques de risa. Al cabo de un minuto ya podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración normalmente (gracias al cielo, hubiese sido tan incómodo que le hubiese dado hipo), y cuando empezaba a sentirse menos eufórico, Daichi volvió a hablar.

—Sí quise decir todo lo que escribí.

Suga no se había percatado de que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que la voz de Daichi le hizo abrirlos. Él le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Suga la tomó sin siquiera pensar en ello. Daichi no la dejó ir cuando siguió hablando.

—Siento haberte mentido, y las cosas horribles que dije, y haber sido tan idiota contigo —Daichi lo miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba; su mirada era firme, al igual que su voz, pero la mano le sudaba un poco, aunque eso bien podría ser culpa de Suga también—. De verdad quiero que sepas que jamás, en la vida, podré terminar de agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí, no sólo como profesor, sino también como amigo.

Suga sintió una opresión en el pecho. Qué irónico, después de todo, ahora era él a quién le costaba sostener la mirada de Daichi.

—Yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas, por… —tragó saliva. Había estado dándole vueltas a eso también, pero las palabras no le salían tan fácilmente, ¿tal vez debió pensarlo más?—, por dejarte solo cuando más me necesitabas.

Daichi entristeció un poco, pero su voz no perdió ni una pizca de firmeza.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, fui yo quien te empujó a que te fueras.

—No, Daichi, Soy… era tu profesor, lo único que debía hacer era ayudarte.

Suga entendió que lo que había dicho algo que no debía cuando Daichi soltó su mano.

—Entiendo si prefieres dejar las cosas como están.

—Daichi, no, lo siento, no quise decirlo así…

—Está bien, Suga, sólo me gustaría que cerráramos esto de la mejor manera posible…

—… Escúchame, todo esto pasó porque no he podido dejar de pensar en mí, pero eso ya terminó…

—… Así al menos no será tan incómodo cuando nos veamos en la universidad.

—¡Es que eso no va a pasar! ¡Me voy a ir de la facultad!

Se hizo el silencio.

Suga suspiró. Después de todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí, y ahora tenía que darle la noticia de esa manera.

—A partir del próximo semestre, estudiaré pedagogía.

Por un par de segundos, Suga no se atrevió a enfrentar a Daichi por miedo a verlo triste o decepcionado. Pero cuando levantó la vista, Daichi hacía lo que Suga más había esperado ver desde hace meses: le estaba sonriendo, tan brillante, sólo como él podía hacerlo.

—Suga, ¡eso es genial! —le dijo, y estaba siendo honesto, era casi abrumador. Sólo Daichi era capaz de sentirse feliz por él en un momento como ese— ¿Vas a ser profesor de física?

Dios, este hombre no era real.

—Pues, sí. He estado yendo de un lado para otro todo el semestre tratando de conseguir que me convaliden algunos ramos de astronomía para la licenciatura, así que tampoco tendré que empezar desde cero —y no había sido fácil, teniendo en cuenta que las clases que él había tomado eran más difíciles y se enfocaban en otras áreas a las de la licenciatura normal, pero al final todo había salido bien. Suga todavía no podía creerlo—. Pero aún así seré el más viejo de mi generación, quizás qué vayan a pensar de mí.

—¿Bromeas? Conociéndote, seguro vas a ser el mejor profesor de tu año.

—¡Estás exagerando!

—Por supuesto que no. Si pudiste hacer que un caso perdido como yo pudiera pasar- ¡auch!

—¡No hables así! Por eso es que después tienes problemas, no confías en tus propias habilidades.

—¡Mira quién habla!

Y luego los dos comenzado a reírse, y así se quedaron por un rato hasta que se calmaron juntos. En ese tiempo, algo había cambiado. Suga se sintió de vuelta en el semestre pasado, hablando con Daichi como cualquier otro día. ¿Cómo era posible? Todavía estaban tratando de arreglar las cosas, debía ser incómodo y frustrante. ¿Qué tenía Daichi que lo hacía sentir como si todo estuviese en su lugar?

En ningún momento Daichi había dejado de verlo, pero ahora estaban más cerca que nunca. Suga ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Supongo que —la voz de Daichi ya no era fuerte y firme, sólo segura, quizás un poco más baja de lo normal. Suga no tenía problemas para escucharlo— ya no importa si me perdonas o no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Suga.

—Porque a partir del próximo semestre ya no tendremos motivos para seguir viéndonos.

Qué estúpido. Suga ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que sí había un-

Oh. Fue a propósito.

Daichi lo miraba expectante y Suga se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido otra alternativa: estaba enamorado de Daichi Sawamura.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, porque esta vez era su turno.

Cuando se separaron, Suga ya no complicó las cosas nunca más.

—Entonces sé mi novio, idiota.

*

*

*

 

> Confesión #1610:
> 
> “emmm no se si alguien se acuerda de esto (#1295, #1306)? pero la cosa es que el otro dia los vi juntos camino al metro…
> 
> tomados de las manos!!”
> 
> **A 98 personas les gusta esto - Compartido 4 veces - 43 comentarios** (Expandir)

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, quiero hacer una mención honrosa a mi beta, la Josu, quien es un rollito de canela muy perfecto para este mundo, nada de pura, pero quién de los que estamos aquí lo es? No te merezco, girl
> 
> Sigo medio WOAH porque este fic fue mi primera vez en MIL COSAS, y tbh probablemente lea esto en unos meses y piense EW pero ahora mismo sólo estoy como, en las nubes, porque está TERMINADO  
> WE DID IT KIDS!!  
> Yyyy si me sigo dejando llevar voy a hacer una nota enorme en esto pero wow, perdón que lo diga, estoy orgullosa de mí misma.
> 
> Gracias! A los que leyeron, dejaron kudos, comentarios o marcaron bookmark. A los que le contaron a sus amigos. A, Kyon, Flo y Maité, que hicieron fanart. A los que me dieron follow en mis redes sociales (mi ego les da las gracias). A los que llevan aquí desde que empecé (y se tuvieron que llevar la peor parte con las pausas lo siento _tanto_ ) y los que empezaron en el último minuto. Hey tú! Si empezaste a leer cuando el fic ya estaba terminado, también! <3
> 
> Y, por supuesto, gracias Furudate-sensei por hacerme caer en el infierno que es el daisuga. Arderé por toda la eternidad en las llamas de mi OTP.
> 
> Otra vez, gracias! Nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (26/12/16) Aprovechando el ruido, [mis comisiones están abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
